I have fallen in loved with my Bestfriend
by PSsisndjifmdks
Summary: They're bestfriends. They're trapped into an unwanted marriage. They fall for each other. They're separated. They wanted each other back. They're back. They're married. They are separated. They're back again because of their son and friends. Simple. TxG
1. Heartbreak with my bestfriend

**Promise**

* * *

Hi, everyone! I'm Madison Gwenyfere Romano and I'm here to tell you an alternate story about Troy and Gabriella's life together. Hope ya like it... And if there is anything unusual to you, just post a review for me. I am going to understand it only if I deserve it... negative or positive as long as I deserve it...

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

Promise is the best best word to hear in a day, week or anytime. It is the best word to hear from the guy you love and maybe because you expect the thing he promised that is the best thing he promised or either do to you. But when it isn't done, it turns to a lie. The color of your world turns gray and it will slowly fade away. It also feels like your heart was squeezed tight.

15th of April 2007, 10:00 p.m. I was crying in the middle of the night after Troy just told me that he was answered by Sharpay, the prima girl in East High. He was courting her for the whole month and finally, Troy won her heart. Troy is so much lucky about her because Sharpay is the best girl in East High. Sharpay is very thoughtful and lovely. I admit, she's more beautiful than me. She won't disappoint anybody and if she did, she won't stop bugging and saying I'm sorry. That is how she looks lovelier.

The wind starts blowing and entering my door. I watch outside the the window and I saw the stars to fade away. "This is how my world destroy." I cried. Then,someone knocked at my door. I wiped my tears away and I walked in the door. It was my mom. Mom knows best and honestly, even if I don't want her to know why I always cry in and always enjoy talking to Troy, she still knows. "Gabriella, are you crying again?" she asked.

I sat in the edge of my bed and grab a small picture of me and Troy in the Christmas party in our house. I looked at the picture and one tear fell down from my eyes and landed on Troy face. Mom closed the door and sat beside me. "Gabriella, someday, he'll realize how much you really deserve he's love." says Mom and combs my hair with her finger. "No, I don't think so... he's answered by Sharpay and she deserved him. She very nice to everyone."

"Gabriella, you don't have to give up the chance to show him you love him..."

"No, I don't deserve him! I was expecting too much from him..."

"But Lord knows how you cry all night and how you care for him..."

My phone rings and I quickly answered it. "Hello? Troy?" I asked and I walked to the window and looked at the stars.

"Um, hi... Gabriella, why aren't you online on Facebook? It is the first time you didn't logged in on Facebook."

"Yeah, I know... I'm just a bit busy..."

"What about? We don't have assignments, right?"

"Yeah... but I'm reading books and I didn't remember to log in." I lied and I looked back at Mom, "So, are you coming tomorrow?" I asked and hangs my hair in my left ear and I's controlling myself from my tears to fall down to my cheeks. "What is tomorrow? Do we have events?" I made me cry and my tears fell unintentionally. I wipe them one by one. "Gabriella? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Nothing... there is nothing tomorrow." I said and I hung up. I just felt my Mom's warm hands caressing my arms. She placed her chin in my shoulder and then hugged me, "Mom, I don't even know what to do!" I said and cried harder. She made me turn to her and said, "Just listen to me... please forget about everything for one day... Tomorrow is your 18th birthday... and your dad promised that he'll come." she hugged me and kissed my forehead. Then, she went out and closed the door.

I lied down to my bed and I grabbed my diary from my desk. I wrote down: Dear diary, if you can only give me some advice how to regret him. He might be the best and most adorable person I love... No one can ever make me feel this way again or rather replace him here in my heart. I am crying every night wishing that he'll stop courting her and be with me forever even though just friends, I don't care. Just to be with him.

* * *

I fell asleep in my bed, holding my diary then, my phone rings. I was awakened by the vibrating and ringtone of my cellphone. I quickly answered and it was once again Troy. "Troy?" I asked and glanced in the wall clock. It is 12:15 in the morning, "It is already morning, why?" I said.

"Gabriella, I waiting for you..." he said and I was surprised of what he said. I sat down and removed my blanket above my body. "What do you mean?" I asked and a guess came inside my mind and I jumped off the bed to check in the terrace. He wasn't there and it lighten my mood. As I turned around, I was surprised he was lying his arm on the side of the cabinet. I almost scream but he warned me, "Ssh... don't scream... I just came by to ask you why are you crying when I called you around 10:00 p.m." he said and walked into me.

"Well... you don't wanna know..."

"Why not? Is there anything bothering you?"

"Nothing..." I said and I closed the doors in the terrace.

"You sure?" he asked and when I turned he gave me a small metal box.

"What is this?" I asked and I opened the box. It was the watch I ever wanted. I first saw it when Troy and I went shopping. But I never wanted to have it anymore because it is expensive, $330. "I can't take this..." I continued and returned him the box. He pushed it back to me and said, "No... take it, princess... Happy Birthday..." he said. He was the first person to greet me in my birthday.

"So, you don't mean that you have forgotten my birthday?" I asked and smiled.

"We'll, sort of... actually, when you asked if I was coming tomorrow... I mean, later... I never mean it, because I was buying that watch..." he said and I hugged him.

"Thank you so much... so, you really coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I promised." he said and i walked into my desk. I placed the box into the top of my desk and I saw him from the mirror that he closed his eyes to steal a kiss on me. I was about to face and point him to say, "You can't kiss me no more..." But It was too late, his lips were very closed to my cheeks and when I faced him, instead of my cheeks to feel his lips, my lips felt his. His eyes opened wide and I leaned back and fell sat on my butt into the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked and helped me get up.

"Yeah..." For a while, I felt that I blushed. "I gotta go... I just escaped in my room and Dad must be looking for me..." he said and he opened the door of the terrace. I followed him and he climbs down from the tree. "You promise to come..." I said and look back.

"Yeah, I promised..." he said. I touched me lips and I blushed more. Then, I lied down on my bed and I easily fell asleep.

* * *

That very next day, I just woke up and realized that it was already 10:00 a.m. "He didn't bug me this morning..." I said and I jumped off my bed. I prepared myself for it's my day.

I went down for breakfast. As I was walking down the stairs, I saw a man, facing the window and he's body figure, hair and everything so much familiar. I walked a little faster and I think he heard my footsteps so he faced me. I was surprised and I cannot explain what I felt. "Dad!" I shouted and I run and jump into him. He hugged me and I hugged back. "Oh my dearest girl! Thank God she's now eighteen..." He said and he putted me down. He was taller down me about 2 inches. "Dad, i missed you so much..."

"Me too... and I have a gift for you..." he said and grabbed a large box from the couch. At first, I wasn't interested. "Dad, you know that you shouldn't be doing this..." I said but he interrupted and gave me the box, "you'll be surprised after you open it..." I don't know what he meant about that but I just opened the box and saw something unexpected. it was the complete series of Sweet Valley High. I was my favorite book series. "Oh, my gosh! Dad..." I said and drop the box into the desk and hugged him once again.

"Look, I know what you really wanted." he said and he hugged me back. Then, someone entered the conversation.

"Hello... did I missed something?" he asked. Honestly, he just came at house by midnight and now, he's here again. But i don't mind, because my happiness is he's here by my side. I run to him and hugged him. "Whoa, darling... chill..." he said.

"I'm just happy that the important people in my life is here in my birthday." I said.

"Am I important to you?" Troy asked. I nodded my head.

"Okay, Gabriella... get ready, we'll go to your make up artist..." says Dad. I was shocked to hear that. i don't even know what was that for. "What for?" I asked.

"For your party later night... all of your friends are invited and our family friends." Dad said and I was really surprised that Dad will do anything for me.

"I have my party? But why? It's just a birthday..."

"No, not just a birthday... its a debut. and every special maiden like you deserve it, right Troy?" Dad explained.

"yeah... you are special... especially in my eyes..." troy answered. I just wondered how Troy can say it even though he has his girlfriend. Sharpay should be the special one for him, not me. "Troy I wanted you and Sharpay to come together in my party..." I requested.

"Is it really fine for you?"

"yeah... she's one of my friends." I said.

* * *

On a shop in California... a few hours after we left house.

I already fitted about thousands of gowns just for my party this evening. But I don't think Troy gets boring in giving comments in my gowns. I am fitting a gown, color pink and with raffles in the bottom of the gown. I went out of the fitting room and I was frowning because I am not really comfortable in my gown... "Troy?" I asked and lifted up my gown.

He also frowned and I sat beside him. His arm went into my shoulder and my eyes turned to him. "No... you better go change." he said. I stand and my Dad walked to us, "Gabriella, you look good on that..." he said. My eyes widen up and I said, "Dad... I sucked in this gown..."

"No, you look great..."

"You know, uncle... she's right...she sucked there... And raffles aren't trendy in this days." Troy said and my eyes turned back to Dad. "Okay, let's try another one..." He said and I walked to the fitting room.

On the other side, my eyes were caught by one thing, a dark pink gown with its lower fabric is impact to the ground. Its lower fabric is so thick that had so many fabrics sewed under it. Before I entered the room, I walked to gown and asked the sales lady about it. My father and Troy couldn't see us. "Can you tell me about it?" I asked.

"That is the fairest gown here, but the buyers wouldn't buy it because the manager wouldn't allow." she said. I was confused about what she said so i cleared about it, "Why?"

"Because..." she stopped because the manager came from the cashier seeing us holding the gown. "Oh, no... no... You can't buy it!" the manager said and looked at me. "But why? Why would you keep it here if you wouldn't sell it?" I asked.

"It is none of your business..." she said.

My dad and Troy came rushing for me. "What is the problem?" Dad asked.

"Nothing, I just wanna go home... I'm tired..." I said and I turned to change my dress. My dad went back into his seat and Troy remained standing right beside the sales lady. "What is up to her?" he asked.

* * *

Will he know what Gabriella wanted?

What is he going to do?

In next chapter... more revelations...

Check it out!

MGR, please wait...


	2. Shocking Proclamation

**No POV**

Troy is wondering what Gabriella's problem is. "What is up to her?" Troy asked himself. Gabriella looked back and saw the sales lady leaned back to Troy and still holding the gown into her arms. "She likes the gown..." says the lady to Troy.

"That gown? Well, it looks good but, why don't she try it?" Troy said and before he can call Gabriella, the lady interrupted, "The Manager wouldn't allow. And it is because this is a valuable thing to her..." says the lady.

"But why would she hang it here and display it here?"

"I don't know... but, you can try to convince our manager for this gown for your girlfriend..." says the sales lady and turned.

"What did you say? My girlfriend? I'm sorry but she's not my girlfriend... she's my best friend..."

"Oh, I'm apologize..." she said. Troy turned around. Gabriella went out of the fitting room with her previous dress. "Aren't you going to fit more gowns? You haven't choose any of the gowns..." says Mr. Montez. Gabriella nodded her head and she walked to her dad. "I have a gown I previously wore at the pageant... It can be my gown for this night..." she said and hugged him. "Okay..." says Mr. Montez.

Troy was left in the seat and he's waiting for them to come out. "Troy, aren't you coming with us?" Gabriella asked and walked to him. Troy nodded his head and stands up, "Please, Troy... promise me you'll come..." says Gabriella.

"C'mon, Gabriella..." called Mr. Montez.

"I'll follow... you go into the car..." says Gabriella and fly her kiss to her dad. "I promised... I'll just tell it to Sharpay, so she can get ready..."

"Thank you, Troy..." says Gabriella. Gabriella stand up and went off.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

She's so sweet. I never thought I could have a best friend like her. I'm so glad that she transferred in Albuquerque. "I think you're getting this for her..." says The sales lady. I grabbed the gown and walked to the manager's office.

In the Manager's office...

"Why are you holding that gown?" asked the Manager and attempted to steal the gown, but I moved the the gown way from her. "No, I'm gonna buy this... no matter how much is this..." I said.

"No..." shouted the manager.

"Then, tell me why would you hang it there on the rack and display if you wouldn't sell it? Huh?" I asked.

"Okay, okay... buy it... you can have it..." says the Manager. I gave the gown to the sales lady and the sales lady placed in the box and gave it to me. I Um, paid the gown for $600. Troy headed to Sharpay's house.

* * *

**No POV**

Sharpay's... 3:00 p.m.

Troy knocked in Sharpay's door mansion. The maid opened the door and let Troy in. Troy is bringing the box to show it to Sharpay. Sharpay came running down the stairs and went to Troy. Troy hugged her tightly, "Oh, my... I missed you, Shar..." says Troy.

"Me too... Don't tell me its mine." says Sharpay and pointed the box. "No, its Gabriella's... And she's inviting you to her Debut..."

"OH, my gosh... really?" asked Sharpay and Troy nodded his head. "Thank you, Gabriella..." she continued.

"Yeah... it'll be at 7:00..." says Troy. Sharpay frowned for a while and sat on the couch. Troy sat beside her and caress her shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"Troy, your father... you know that he's angry with me and to my family... I don't wanna ruin her night..."

Troy pressed his fingers to her lips and said, "No, my father's not coming... so, no worries, sweetheart..." says Troy. Troy hugged her and she hugged back.

* * *

Around 5:00 p.m.

Gabriella is in her bathrobe and ready to put on her gown when someone knocked in. "Come in..." she said and tied her robe laces again around her waist. It was her mother, "Troy is already here..." says her mother. Gabriella sat in her bed and lied her back to the soft mattress. "I cannot imagine that i actually turned 18. It feels like a day since I was born..." says Gabriella. They both heard a knock and Troy came in with the box. "I'll leave you two..." says her mom and went out.

Troy putted the box on the couch, "Troy, what was it this time?" asked Gabriella and crossed her arms. Troy opened the box and laid the gown into Gabriella's bed. "Troy, you stole it?" asked Gabriella and walked to Troy. "No? Why would I steal it if I can buy it?"

"But how? The manager wouldn't allow, right?" asked Gabriella and something entered her mind, "If you bought it, how much?"

"Um, $300?"

"You're not a good liar..."

"Okay, $600, satisfied?"

"Yeah. Troy, you don't have to buy it... I am fine with the gown I have."

"No, I saw you walked out with a sad face then, I want you to have what you wanted..."

"Okay..." says Gabriella and she went into the bathroom to try the gown on.

A few seconds later...

"Wow! Gabriella... you look... great..." says Troy as Gabriella walk into her. Gabriella turned around and looked at herself into the long mirror just standing beside her cabinet. "I look... different... Troy, I have never seen myself like this..." says Gabriella. Troy nodded and walked to Gabriella. He caressed her arms and she stared at herself. "I know... and you look great..." says Troy.

Gabriella faced him and said, "troy... about what happened last night, I'm sorry..."

"Why? What did you do?" he asked confusedly.

"Troy, the time that I accidentally kissed you... I'm sorry... i shouldn't have faced you..." says Gabriella and Troy hugged her tightly. "No worries, sweetheart... It's my fault. I shouldn't have attempted to kiss you..." says Troy.

Then, someone knocked and entered the conversation. "Hey, Gabriella..." says the man. Do you have any idea who was it? Well, it's Troy boy best friend, Chad. "Hey, you look good..." says Chad and walked to them. He hugged her and Gabriella hugged back. "Thank God, Chad you have came back!" says Gabriella and she still hugged him. They both let go and he faced Gabriella, "Anything for my first ever closest girlfriend..." says Chad and intentionally falls himself on the couch beside them.

"What do you mean, Chad?" asked Troy. Troy and Gabriella were both confusedly looking at him. "I mean, closest girl best friend..." explained Chad. Troy and Gabriella's mind were cleared with his answer. Then, Mr. Montez came wearing a black tuxedo. "Oh, my God! Gabriella, I cannot believe that you look like a character from my novel..." says Mr. Montez. The three people laughed and Chad said, "you don't wanna compare her with you fictitious characters, right?" Then, they continued laughing.

"Oh, no... Juliet is the best character I have made in my novels..." says Mr. Montez. He always support his characters even though it is the worst villain of all...

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

It already 8:00 p.m. and I am not really good in managing and entertaining the guest. I am a fast to loathe in talking to them with their boring issues and questions. So, I decided to look for Sharpay. I found her sitting alone in the bench over the backyard. Even though, it is a little dark, she don't mind. "Hey, whataya doing here?" I asked and sit beside her. She shook her head and she looked at me. "Nothing... I just don't feel to belong there..." She said and touches my gown.

"It is a beautiful gown... you're so lucky you have Troy as a best friend because he would really do anything for you..." she continued. I smiled and I think she figured out when i smiled that I have a feelings for Troy because she said, "I know... you're in loved with him... and don't worry. I'll tell him..."

My eye widen up and I can't speak a word. "No, no... please, Sharpay, take it back..." I begged. I hardly breathe until Sharpay talked, while me waiting for her to take it back. "Why? You love him, don't you?"

"But, I just can't... I can't come between in your relationship..." I said and I looked down and played with my fingers.

"Gabriella... You should tell him the truth because I don't even think that our relationship will last forever. One reason is our families are rivals in business... I don't want to destroy the relation between you and him just because of me..." Sharpay said and hold my cold hands.

"Thank you, but I don't think it is the right time for you to tell him... Not now, I'm not yet ready for his reaction..."

I heard that Dad called called me. I stand up and pulled Sharpay out of the backyard. We went into the crowd and watch for the band playing in the stage. Then, a hand pulled me arm and I accidentally separated with Sharpay. That hand pulled me out of the crowd. I knew it was my dad, He pulled me into the house. I saw Troy so much confused of what is happening. Dad's hand is holding me really tight. He pulled me into his room and throw me to the bed. He didn't closed the door and left it open. I saw Troy coming up from the stairs and he sneak into Dad's room.

"What is that Evans doing here?" Dad asked. I have a guess that it is the problem with he have to pull me out into the crowd and into his room. And I am right, it is about the family business and rival. Yeah, your right... Sharpay's family have been the great rival of our family. "I invited her here because she's my friend and Troy's girlfriend..." I explained. Dad held my arm so tight and raise me from lying in his bed.

"I don't care if she's your friend and if she's Troy's girl! I just want her out of my properties and mansion! And i am sure that Jack Bolton will really be disappointed about this happening..." he said. My tears fell and I feel ashamed of my father. He couldn't even understand us. We shouldn't be involved in their problem...

"If you couldn't obey my orders, then you'll have to choose..." Dad said, " you'll have to marry Troy or you and Troy will no longer befriends with that Evans..." he continued. I once lifted my head and once again, my tear fell.

"I don't even see a connection about our that marriage thing to your problems..." I said.

"Pardon me? your problems? We'll this is our family we are talking about..." he said angrily and pointed his finger down.

"i don't know, dad..." i said and walked away. I walked out of the door and I first ignored him. My tears fell chronologically. I touched the stairs supportive bars (a/n: sorry, i don't know what i would call those word... or thing...). I know that Troy step backward to make me free to cry. I suddenly felt that i am gonna fall and I don't know what is gonna happen. Then, my sight went dark and black. I know that i fell and a hand held my wrist and shouted my name, "Gabriella..." i don't know what happened next.

* * *

Is she okay?

Who held her wrist and pulled her from falling?

Is going to accept the agreement or remains believing that Sharpay and Troy should be together?

Check it out!

Please wait...

MGR's reviews please...


	3. Decathlon problem

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up in the hospital and Troy is resting his head beside me hand. I also felt that he is holding my hand. I wanted to lean to see if he is asleep but I can't move an inch just to avoid him from noticing I was awake. Then, I heard him snore then I chuckled a little bit but I think he heard me and he got his head up. I saw his saliva in his cheeks and I can't stop laughing. He looked at me and said, "Glad you're awake..." I still can't stop from laughing. He tried to hug me but I moved aside and said, "Not until you wiped up your cheeks!" I shouted as i moved to the edge of my bed. Then, I nearly fell on my bed because of I am moving to much from my bed. He reached out my wrist and pulled me back to my bed. "Why? Is there anything in my cheeks?" he asked and finally, I just smiled. "Yeah... c'mon, let me help you with that..." I said and grabbed a tissue and wiped Troy's cheeks.

"What is that?" He asked pointing the tissue and leaning back.

"Well, it is your saliva falling down from your mouth and spread in your cheeks... gosh! i can't imagine you just actually snore!"

"i don't snore!" he complained. Then, I nodded my head and said, "You did! And I can't last a day with you while you're sleeping! Even if I put my headphones in my ears, I can actually hear you..." I protested and smiled. I felt happy knowing that he is always there by my side. "I don't snore! And I promise i won't snore if i ever sleep with you! You can never, never, never hear me snore!"

"Whatever!" I said and ended that debate about snoring. But actually, I really heard him. But, he is so cute in his sound. Then, I looked at him and smiled. "By the way, what happened? I don't remember anything..." I said and I played with my fingers.

"Well, about it, you fainted and the doctor mentioned that you are just depressed..." he said stammeringly. He looks like confused. He bowed his head and I lifted it again and said, "What's wrong? Is there anything bothering you?"

"Just Uncle's decision..." he said.

"No worries... I won't accept it..." I said but he interrupted and said, "No, I think you must... If you worry about Sharpay and I, we'll be okay... all I care about is you..."

"But, why? You don't have to do this! You love Sharpay, she love you... And I don't wanna come in between you!" I protested and I am really determined to reject the decision.

"No, if you don't wanna come in between us, then accept it... if you don't, you'll just make thing any worse."

For that minute, I felt that i didn't breathe. I am thinking if I am gonna accept it. If I don't maybe he's right, I'll only make things harder. "So, are you gonna accept it?" he asked and I nodded my head.

* * *

At the mansion...

Troy and I arrived home because Dad is unable to fetch us because he is talking to Uncle Jack for the marriage. Still, even if I disagree, he'll still continue his decision. We're still in the car when Troy turned off the car and grabbed his keys. He went out of the car and i opened the door. he arrived in front of me to help stand. As I stand, I nearly fell into my knees because I am still tired and weak. "Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded my head and faked a smile.

"Oh, I think you're not!" he said and lifted me with the bridal style.

"Troy! Bring me down!" I said and struggle in his arms.

"Stop! If you'll continue it, you'll fall!" he warned me and it made me stop.

He brought me to my room and the maids are cleaning my room. He placed me on top of my bed. The maids went out of my room, leaving Troy and me alone. "Thank you, Troy..." I said and I rested my back on the pillow behind me. "No problem..." He has a strong resistance to carry me and it made me fall for him more. I cannot resist that he is the one I will love forever even though he has Sharpay.

Then, my phone rang and I saw that it is already April 17th of 2007. "Troy, you never told me that it is April 17!The Decathlon's tomorrow and I still didn't review for the Decathlon..." I said nervously. He faced me and said, "Yeah, your are unconscious for 2 days... we thought you are gonna..." I interrupted and he sat on the chair beside me.

"Gonna Die? Well, I hope so... so that no one an ever come between you and Sharpay..." I said and I smiled, "right?" I continued. He hold both of my hands and stared at me while saying this, "No, no, no... please! Don't say those words! I can come true!"

I laughed and revoke my hands and said, "Chill, Troy! I don't mean it! and I will never mean it... I have my dreams to fulfill."

He shook his head and said, "What dreams?"

"To be... a singer..." I said. He bowed his head and the someone came in. It was mom. She closed the door and went into us. He went behind Troy and put her hand above Troy's shoulder, "Glad you're now fine, darling..." she said and pressed my cheeks and I removed her hand from pressing my cheeks and protested, "Mom, I'm not a baby girl anymore... you don't have to press my cheeks every time you want to..." I frowned and Troy chuckled.

"Mom, I want you and Dad to attend tomorrow on my Decathlon!" I said and my smiled spread in my cheeks.

"Sure we will, honey... did we miss anything you requested?" I smiled and Troy also did. He always had the best smile. If there's only an award for the smiles, he would be able to get the best smile ever. He smiles and he had his slightly pink lips spreading in his cheeks. I love the way i stare and enjoy seeing his smile. I wish i would be able to stare at him forever.

* * *

The next day, I woke around 6:00. After seeing that it is already 6:00 a.m. in the morning, I jumped off my bed and ran to the bathroom and take my shower. I am really nervous because I didn't studied for the Decathlon and I am quickening my shower because maybe Troy is waiting for me. I went out of the bathroom and I rolled my towel around my body. Someone knocked and I closed the door. i didn't even noticed that the edge of my towel is stuck in the door. "Wait!" I shouted and I walked to open the door but the towel is hardly stuck in the door and the towel is pulled out of my body... Then, that someone came in and saw me NAKED! I am a little bit lucky and a little bit unlucky. Lucky because he is my bestfriend, but unlucky because he is a boy.

His eyes widen up and I screamed to the top of my lungs. Then, he turned around and I opened my cabinet to hide behind its door. "I said, wait! We'd you came in?" I said and showing my head on the edge of the door. "I'm sorry... it maybe better if I went out..." he said and he run out of my room. All I wish for that moment is he didn't see me all. I wore my clothes and fix everything for school.

After a few minutes, I went out of my room, knotting my hair through my single hair chopstick. I saw from above that Troy is sitting in the couch. I went down to the stairs and I nearly bump Mom, who is bringing my lunch. "Here's your lunch, sweetheart..." she said and handed my the lunch.

"Thanks, Mom..." I said and kissed mom's cheeks. Troy and I went out of the house, hurrying to get to the Decathlon. We ride in his car and we went off. I am really nervous that Troy saw my whole naked body, but I really wish he did not.

While driving, I was reading my Math book and Troy is driving in the highway. "I saw that..." he said and my heart pounded many times in that minute. I put my book down and looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" I asked with a little nervous.

"I said I saw that..."

"No... you are kidding!" I shouted and laughed.

"I am not!"

"You are really dead Troy Bolton!" I shouted and he was continuously driving. I punched him but he blocked his arms from my hands. "Stop! Gabriella! Stop!" he shouted and I'm continuously punching his arms. He glanced to the the highway and he see a incoming truck on our way. He removed his hands from blocking and he turned left. It was really fast that we didn't even noticed that we are gonna die in that moment. We stopped in the corner and we're really silent for a few minutes like we are really in a trauma. "Troy, you nearly killed me!" I said and glared at him.

"Well, you are no the only one here... I am also gonna die!" he said and chuckled. I followed a laugh and I closed my eyes because of what really happened. "Well, I am really sorry of punching you and honestly, it is really your fault." I said.

"My fault? You punched me!"

"Chill, Troy! It is also my fault..." I said. He stated his engine again and we drive again. For the 2nd whole trip, we are silent.

* * *

He parked his car in the parking lot and the bell rang. I glanced at my watch and it is already 7:30 a.m. "Oh, my gosh, Troy! I am late the decathlon's beginning!" I said and went out of the car. He brought his bag and followed me. "I'll go to the auditorium... I'll just go to the locker..." he said. I ran and ran into the hallways, and I don't care if I bump my schoolmates because it is the school's championship and they are expecting me to win.

As I enter the auditorium, I tripped at the corner of the doorway. All of the audiences were surprised seeing me a bad landing and enter. I quickly got up and I cleaned up my clothes. "Um, I'm sorry I'm late." I said and Taylor went into my. Taylor is my girl best friend and girlfriend Troy's boy best friend, Chad. "What happened?" She asked.

"I'm gonna tell you later after the Decathlon..." I said and gave her my bag. She put my bag on the table. I wore the lab gown and position myself in the white board. I looked back and I didn't saw mom and dad in the audiences. They let me down, always.

They, I saw Troy coming in with Chad and sitting in the middle of the audience. I smiled and the emcee signal as start of the solving of the equation given to us. I didn't know what else to do, but I am determined to win. The west high's opponent rings the bell first and I was surprised that he did it so quickly. I turned and the emcee is checking the solution. I said in my mind, "Please, give me another chance to win this." The emcee shook his head and pointed me. i continued solving and I finished it within 2 minutes and 10 seconds. I ring the bell and the emcee checked my solution. the emcee pointed as a signal of we win. "Yes!" i shouted and hugged Taylor.

"Great, Gabriella! you are the savior!" she said. The emcee grabbed the mic and said, "the East high won!" Troy and Chad went into us. I hugged Chad and then Troy. "Congratulation, Gabs..." says Chad.

"Thanks, Chad..." I said and smiled. Troy hugged me again and said, "Congratulation, sweetheart." I smiled.

* * *

Lunch time...

Taylor and I, along with Kelsi and Martha, are eating lunch on the other side of the table. "So, what's new?" Taylor asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I enter the food on my mouth.

"Oh, c'mon, Gabriella... we heard from Sharpay that you and Troy and getting married..."

"Oh that bad news... well, yes because my father planned it... I don't even know the right reason of marrying Troy Bolton..." I said.

"Oh, really... you love him, don't you?"

"Cut it out! I don't deserve him, and Sharpay it is..."

"Gabriella, don't be such a fool!"

"I don't know, Taylor... I agreed just to avoid the thing get any worse..." I said and continued eating.

* * *

After classes, Troy brought me home and I am bringing the trophy that we won.

Arriving at home, Troy and I went of his car and went into the house. "I think your parents promised you that they'll come but they didn't..." I faked a smile. He put his hand around my shoulder. "Yeah, and it is the first time they have missed my important event..." i said. we entered the house and we are greeted by my mom who is reading magazines. Troy and i stopped and stared at her. I think she didn't remember my decathlon. "Oh, hi... how was school?" she asked and she walked into us. Troy put his arm out of my shoulder. "How was school? Well, the worst day I ever had." I said and cried. I ran into my room and locked it.

I know Troy followed me because he knocked into my door and said, "Gabriella, talk to me." I sat into the corner and cried. Troy keeps knocking on the door. Dad and mom really don't care for me. Even my very special day, they always forgot it.

* * *

**What gonna happen now? **

**is Gabriella ready to forgive her parent in missing the decathlon?**

**By the way, what will happen now to Sharpay and Troy?**

**Check it out!**

**LAAR's reviews please...**

**confused? yes, i am gonna change my name again and again... haha... :)  
**


	4. Heart failure?

After 3 days...

I still haven't talked to dad and mom since what happened about the Decathlon. I always ignore them and wait for them to talk but they never did. They always let me down. Troy mentioned me that the wedding is decided to be held immediately before Graduation. I am still befriend with Sharpay and no one can ever take me from her. We just finished our 3rd quarter examinations and we are taking up our lessons in 4th grading period.

* * *

**NO POV**

Troy and Gabriella arrived on school and Troy first saw his beloved girlfriend putting his books on locker. Gabriella smiled seeing Troy's cute face. "I'll just go to her..." he said and kissed Gabriella on cheeks. She smiled and said, "Go for the gold!" I said and he looked back and wink at her. Troy arrived Sharpay's back and covered her eyes. "Troy!" she said and she faced him. She smiled and Troy hugged her. "Good morning, hon!" he greeted and Sharpay hugged him back, more tighter.

Gabriella saw Taylor posting some posters on the walls. The posters are the one we made for the coming Prom night on February 13, with the theme of Sweet Black Valentine. "Is that the posters we made?" Gabriella asked pointing the posters on the wall and Taylor nodded.

"This is ridiculous... this poster sucks..." Gabriella said and shook her head.

"Oh, Gabi... if you think that you only made this poster on your own, well you better think it yourself..."

"Okay, I'm sorry..." Gabriella said and a girl in high heels bump her and she fell on the floor. That girl just ignored her and continued walking. "Hey! How dare you bump her without saying anything?" asked Taylor and that girl faced and it was a junior named, Tiara Gold. "Well, I'm so sorry, Montez..." she said. She's so rude ain't respecting the higher year level. She's like a biatch or can be bitch.

Then, Gabriella started having respiratory failures again in that time. She can't breathe literally. She's gonna faint. "You are so rude, Gold!" Taylor shouted. Gabriella falls fully into the floor and Taylor looks down and kneel before Gabriella. "Oh gosh, Gabriella! What happened?" Taylor asked and put Gabriella's head on her lap. Tiara walked out and said, "Oh God! So much Drama..."

Meanwhile, when those things were happening, Troy is still hugging Sharpay. "So, you have practice today?" asked Sharpay and continued putting her books on the locker. They cannot hear what is going on the other side which Taylor and Gabriella and arguing with Tiara. "Yeah..." he answered and he leaned down to kiss Sharpay until it did. Sharpay kissed back.

Taylor shouted and she's really worried about what happened to Gabriella. "Help! Somebody help me!" she cried. Gabriella's pulse is getting weaker and weaker. She always take her breathe so deep. Troy and Sharpay heard her call for help. "Gabriella!" Troy shouted and ran and find them. Sharpay finished putting her thing in the ocker and followed him.

Troy found them in the floor, Taylor sitting and Gabriella lying. Troy stand on his knees and looked at Gabriella worriedly. "What happened?" he asked.

"Troy, Tiara Gold has bumped her and she just fainted." explained Taylor.

"This is bad..." he said and lifted Gabriella up and they ran to his. "Troy, what's happening?"

"I'll explain to you later..." he said and they went into his car and drove off to the hospital.

* * *

In the hospital...

Troy got out and carried Gabriella inside the hospital and put Gabriella in the bed in the emergency room. "Gabriella..." he quietly called her name. All he can think about is Gabriella and nothing more. The doctors and nurses pushes them away the curtains and closed the curtains up. Troy walked from here and there and think of anything that can happen to her. "Troy, what is going on?" asked Sharpay and looked at him.

"Please, Shar... not now..." he begged and he can't look at her straight in the eyes.

"No! This my friend dying behind those curtains and us, not knowing what is going on!" Sharpay insisted.

"She's having heart failure. The doctors said that it seems that it started since she was younger."

"Oh My Goodness, Troy! How could you keep it secret?

"I don't want everyone to get upset... so I did..."

"But it is Gabriella's life we are talking about. She in danger and she needs support."

"I know..." Troy said and sat in the chairs. Sharpay sat beside him and gave him a hug.

* * *

After a few hours...

Mr. and Mrs. Montez came into the hospital together where Troy is left because Taylor and Sharpay went back to the school for classes and report the happening. "what happened?" asked Mr. Montez. Troy stood up and cleaned up his shirt and faced his Uncle. "Um, she's taking it really hard... she fainted again..."

"Troy, thanks for caring for my daughter..."

"Anything for her Uncle... she's very important to me..."

Then, they were silent. They couple sat beside Troy waiting for the results.

After a few minutes, the doctor came out and said, "Montez?"

"Here... is she okay?" asked Troy and faced the doctor. The couple also stood up to face the doctor.

"Yeah, she's now fine. And how long did she have this heart failure?"

"A few years ago, after an accident..." Mrs. Montez said. The doctor wrote something in the board or whatever he was holding. "She needs treatment... it seems it unnatural to her and it isn't inherited from your relatives. Maybe the cause is trauma." the doctor said.

"Is that all?" asked Mrs. Montez.

"Yeah... excuse me, someone's needing me..." the doctor said and went off.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

Where am I? Is this a dream? "Hello?" I shouted. it was dark and no lights were out. Then, I heard a door open. I turned around and I saw there was an open door. I walked to go out of that dark room. As I was out, saw a lake beside the door I just came out. It was beautiful and that place looks really familiar to me. I looked and around and realized that the door was gone. "Welcome back, sunshine..." someone said. I looked around but I don't see anybody.

"Hey, up here..." i looked up on a tree and it was my brother, Geoff. I know he died 5 years ago after and accident which brought me into 3 years trauma. "Geoff? What are you doing up there? And How did you---? You're dead!" I said confused, still looking at him. He jumped of the tree and walked to me, "You are in a pretty dream... as much as pretty as you..." he said. That words made me smile.

I hugged him and he hugged back. Tears start forming in my eyes. "Did you missed me?" he asked.

"Of course I did... no one could ever forget their favorite and ONE and ONLY brother..."

I laughed and I giggled. "Is this what heaven looks like?" I asked and looked around.

"Much better than this..." he said. Something rings from somewhere. I looked around to find where it comes from. It was his watch. He glanced into the watch and said, "I'm sorry Gabi... I have to go... i have only gotten 3 minutes to talk to you again."

"What? No! Please..."

"I have to... you have to wake or you'll be trapped here in your dreams forever!"

"I'd rather be trapped... I don't wanna go back in there..."

"NO! Gabi! you have to... she shouldn't die, it's not yet your time..." He said as he let go of my hands He walked as I sat in to the ground, crying. This is the first ime I felt that happy since five years. "Geoff!" I shouted.

* * *

**NO POV**

Meanwhile, while Gabriella was dreaming, Troy was laying his head on Gabriella's hands. He was crying quietly because he is worried of losing her. He heard something bleeps into the room and looked at the beat rate generator. It was turning into a straight line. Troy presses the buzzer and tried to wake Gabriella up. His tear forms and fall down one by one. "Gabriella... wake up! Please..."

The doctors came in and followed by nurses. Troy stepped aside and he continuously crying. Troy cannot see what is happening in the bed. He heard a long bleep from the beat rate generator. He pushed the doctors away from his way and hugged Gabriella. "Gabriella, wake up... you need to wake up... you said you wouldn't die because you have your dreams. Please..." he said and he cried harder.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

While Troy is weeping for her, he hears what he said, all of the things he said. "Troy?" she called and she stood up. "Troy! Where are you?" she cried. Then, suddenly, world came crashing down when her eyes went black and dark again.

* * *

**NO POV**

The doctors and nurses stare at Troy of how he cry for her, then, Gabriella opened her eyes and hugged Troy back. As Troy felt her arms, she pushed her away and said, "You're now fine!" He hugged her again and Gabriella hugged back. Troy let go of Gabriella and the doctors check Gabriella's heart beat rate. it was once again normal. "She's now fine... vital signs, heart beat normal, and everything... it's now fine..." the doctor said. The doctors and nurses came out of the room.

"What happened, Gabriella?"

"I've had a dream... I dreamed of Geoff--.." Troy interrupted and said, "Geoff? How come he visited you in your dreams?"

"Yeah...and I am sorry... I just don't want to be separated with him again and I said, I'd rather be trapped in my dreams..."

"Oh, No... Gabriella, I thought you have dreams..." Gabriella interrupted and said, "Yeah, I have and all you have said, I heard all of it..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... and I am happy I am now okay..."

"Me too..." Troy said and held her hands.

"I'm glad you're here by my side..." Gabriella said and smiled.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

That late afternoon, around 4:00 p.m.

I was reading the 8th book of Sweet Valley High entitled _**"HEARTBREAKER"**_. Then, I heard someone opened the door. I leaned around to look who it is. That person came to me and it was surprising she was there. "Hi, Sharpay..." I greeted and put the book down on my lap. I closed it and put both of my hands on top of it. "Hey, how you doing? Troy mentioned me that you nearly died because of your heart failure..." she gets cut off because Gabriella interrupted.

"What? Heart failure? I don't know I have heart failure... they just told me that it's just depression..." Gabriella said confused.

"You don't know?"

"Yeah, i don't know and most of it, I don't understand!"

Sharpay remained quiet and then, she finally decided to get out. "Where are you going?" I asked and she looked at me and faked a smile.

"I'm so sorry, I really don't know..."

"No, it's not your fault... Troy may have kept it for good..." I said and smiled. Then, she got out. I bowed my head and played with my fingers. Then, I haven't heard the door open and I bet Sharpay's still ain't getting out. I heard a creaking from the window side and I saw it opened. "That wasn't never opened since I was here." I said and I am nervous that someone may have entered my room unnoticed. "Sharpay!" I called her a couple of times. I heard the door opened and as I was to face the wall, a man dragged me out of my bed and covered my eyes a handkerchief and I screamed to the top of my lungs.

I can't breathe and that person covered my mouth with another scarf. I don't remember anything. I don't know what happened.

* * *

**NO POV**

Sharpay entered the room and saw Gabriella's gone. "Troy!" she shouted. Troy heard her scream from the stairs and he ran to Gabriella's room. He arrived there to see Sharpay standing in the hallway. He realized Gabriella's not there. "Where's Gabriella?" he asked. Sharpay's tears started to build up in her eyelids.

"Sharpay!" he called her and faced her..

"She called my name a few times then, when I got here, she's gone!" Sharpay cried.

"Oh, no, Gabriella!" he said. On his first two words in this dialog, he has his voice Low and when he called Gabriella, he shouted it. He couldn't think how he lost her. He don't know what to do. He can't even think a thing. His tears fell to his cheeks and he just stood there with Sharpay cried on his shoulders.

* * *

**What happened to Gabriella?**

**Where is she?**

**Is she KIDNAPPED?**

**What will Troy do?**

**Who did this to Gabriella?**

**Will Troy be able to get Gabriella back into his arms?**

**check it out...**

**Anathena's reviews please...**

**good or bad as long as I deserved it..**


	5. Kidnapped and neary killed

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up and i was sitting in a chair. My hands were bound and my feet are. I looked a round and i am in a empty room with nothing but me. "Help!" I shouted a couple of times. My tear suddenly fell and I heard a door open. A man went into me and I can really recognize his face. "Kyle?" I asked and looked at him closely. He is holding a sharp dagger and I am really scared. "yeah, it is me... your boyfriend's competitive in Basketball, from West High..."

"Who? I don't have a boyfriend..."

"Don't you dare lie to me, Montez... Or I'll dare to cut your tongue..." he said and pointed the edge of the knife under my chin. I am really breathing hard and I am really afraid. "I really don't have a boyfriend and if Troy's you are talking about, he just my bestfriend..." I said, trying to convince him to take the knife off my chin.

"whatever..." he said and took the knife off.

"What do you want Kyle?" I asked and leaned at him closely as he walked around me.

"Revenge... Bolton took my trophy and I should take it back..."

"But why me? And Troy didn't steal anything... It's just he wanted to win..." i get cut off because he interrupted and said, "That is my point!" He said pointing he said pointing me the knife on my chin again. "He took my pride away... I want to take it back..."

"Please, Kyle... let me go..."

"On the right time..." he said and went off. I don't know what to do. I cried for help. _Oh, God... help me..._, I said in mind...

* * *

**NO POV**

Troy and Sharpay are waiting for the Montez in the hospital whilst they get the polices informed. "...I went back in and i saw that she's gone..." Sharpay stated while playing with her fingers nervously. The Montez arrived and Troy went to them. Mr. Montez first saw Sharpay talking to the polices.

"What is that Evan's doing here?" he asked and pointed Sharpay.

"Uncle, no need to get angry... she know what happened while i am getting coffee from the cafeteria." Troy explained.

"But what if it is her Dad's tricks?"

"It won't be... And if it is, i am sure she'll feel ashamed." Troy said. The police tapped Sharpay's shoulders, mean he's done asking her. Sharpay walked to Troy and the Montez. "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Montez..." she greeted.

"Don't you greet us! You are supposedly not allowed to talk to my daughter or either Troy!" Mr. Montez shouted. Sharpay is really taking it. She knows he's right... (a/n: for me, no... he shouldn't shut at her like that... Sharpay is a good girl... and honest to all...)

"Uncle, will you please calm down? Don't shout at her here... it's embarrassing..." Troy whispered.

Troy and Sharpay walked out of their way and went outside. "Harold, how can you shout at such a innocent girl? She didn't know about our problems..."

Mr. Montez interrupted and faced his wife and angrily looked at her, "How can you protect that Evans from me? How come you tell me these things? you are my wife and you should be concerned if you really are my Wife!" He said and walked away. Mrs. Montez was left standing there. She decided to go to Sharpay and apologize. She went out of the hospital and saw that Troy let Sharpay into his car and Troy went also into his car. They drove off from the hospital. Mrs. Montez saw that they head west. "I am very sorry, Sharpay... I love you..." she said and fly a kiss. (I know you guys are confused why she said I love you to a person she never know about for a lifetime, but it is better that revelations are best keeps and wait for the next chapters.)

* * *

On the highway... with Troy and Sharpay...

"I am sorry for what Uncle said..." Troy said and held Sharpay's hand. Sharpay have been very quiet along the way and she keeps looking outside the window. Troy let his hand go to her chin and face him, " hey, are you okay?" Sharpay nodded her head and forced her smile. Troy's phone rang and vibrate in his pocket and he got it out to answer it. "Hello?" he answered and often glares at Sharpay. He is still holding her hands.

"Bolton..." the man over the phone said.

"Yeah? But, how'd you know my name?" Troy asked in confuseness and he turn a little left to stop at the side.

"None of your business, Bolton..." Troy always knew that line and he knew who he was talking about. "The hell of you, Kyle! What the hell is your problem?"

"Oh, I have none... but I know what your problem is? Would you like to talk to your girlfriend?"

Troy heard a shouted from the phone saying, _"I am not his girlfriend!"_ Troy know whose voice is that and he knew that Kyle took Gabriella from the hospital. "Did you hear that? She denies you! She doesn't even love you! I'll put you on speaker to talk to her..." said Kyle.

_"Troy! Help me!" Gabriella shouted._

"Gabriella, where are you?" shouted Troy.

"Uh-uh! You aren't allowed to ask those questions yet... I'll phone you if you can retrieve her now..." Kyle said over the phone and he hanged up. "Kyle! Kyle!" Troy shouted and looked at his phone and no name was in the screen, only a picture of him and Gabriella. (a/n: I know you are also confused why Gabriella is in his wallpaper and not Sharpay... reasons are revealed soon enough.)

Troy throw his phone downwards and it broke. "What? Is that Kyle, from the West High?" Asked Sharpay and rubbed Troy's back.

"I don't know where to find her... I need to get you home now..." Troy said and began moving the neutral. "Troy, i want to help..."

"No... i lost Gabriella and I can't lose you with him again, so you have to go home now... you are safe in there..." Troy drove to the direction where Sharpay's house is. Sharpay looked at him as he drive and said, "You know, you must know how Gabriella loves you... she do..."

"Of course, she's my bestfriend..."

"No, not in that way... never mind..." Sharpay kept quiet through out the trip.

* * *

Sharpay had just went into her house and Troy went back off. Troy wanted to save Gabriella from Kyle for whatever he would do to her. Troy got his fixed again phone and contact Chad.

"Hello, dude?" Troy asked.

_"oh, hi... what made you call?"_

"I need your help..."

_"Yeah, sure... what is it?"_

"Kyle have Gabriella... he kidnapped her and I need to take her back."

_"Just the two of us?"_

"Of course not! Tell it to Zeke and Jason. Meet me up at my house... immediately..."

_"Okay... We'll be there in an hour..."_

* * *

With Gabriella...

"Let me go! Please..." cried Gabriella whilst struggling on her seat.

"Why would I? Your boyfriend took my pride away..."

"How many time do I have to tell you he's not my boyfriend!" Gabriella shouted in impatient. Kyle stood up from where he sit and pointed the knife at Gabriella chin again. "You aren't supposed to be scolding me!" He said and he wounded her arms. Gabriella screamed and cried harder. "That, isn't the best I will give you if your boyfriend comes here in 2 and a half hours." Kyle said and left Gabriella in her room. "Let me go!"

* * *

At Troy's...

The bell rang and Troy opened the door. "Dude... jeez, what happened?" asked Zeke and gave him a man-hug. "Long story, man..." Troy answered and he picked his bag from the couch. Mr. Jack Bolton arrived holding a cup of ice cream from the kitchen and saw the guys. "Hey, Troy... where are you going?"

Troy cannot look back at his father, "Practice? I guess..." he answered.

"At this late night?"

"Yeah... just a past time..."

"Okay..." Jack Bolton said and left the living room. Troy went out with his friends and rode his car. "Why don't you tell him the truth?" asked Chad and taps Troy's shoulders. "Not now, Dude... we've got a girl to save so, not now..."

* * *

On the abandoned house Kyle took Gabriella...

**Gabriella's POV**

I was still crying my eyes out from the chair I was sitting. My wrists hurt from the bound. I am struggling from the bound, the reason my hands hurt. I heard a loud thud from my back. I was scared if it is Kyle and he is gonna kill me now. I closed my eyed and bit my lips. A man held my hands. I thought he was gonna tighten the bound, but he cut it out from my hands. That man faced me and it is Troy.

I hugged him and he hugged back. I cried in his shoulders, "Don't cry... I am here now..." he whispered. He loosen the bound in my feet and he helped me up, but I fell. "Can you stand?" he asked and I shook my head. He carried me in a bridal way. Then, Chad, Zeke and Jason came running to us. "Don't make any noise---..." Troy said but he gets cut off.

"Hey, Bolton... don't you dare try to steal my captive!" shouted Kyle. Troy put me down and went into him. "troy..." I called.

"No, Chad... bring her out of here..." Chad lift me up and I am struggling at his arms. "No! Troy!" I screamed.

"What do you want, Kyle?"

"The pride you took off me. The west high hated me because of you!"

"Me? I didn't even remember i did anything wrong! I never took anything from you!"

"you did!" shouted kyle and punches Troy. Troy's lip began to bleed. He punches him back until it led into a fight. The happening was very fast. I cannot see what is happening. Troy is always blocking the scene. Then, Troy fall down from Kyle's punch. He looked up at us and I saw that he had his face red. He had his bruises. "Troy!" I screamed and I finally get down from Chad's arms. I slowly crawled in the floor, getting near to Troy. Troy stood up to fight again and I just saw the knife Kyle was pointing at me a few hours ago, the knife is now stacked at Troy's body, I don't know what part. But my nerves stop from reacting, my hearts from pumping, my brain stops from from thinking, and my whole body topped from functioning.

Kyle pulled the knife back and ran away. I crawled to Troy and put his head on my lap. He is unconscious. I don't know what to do. "Troy! Wake up! Troy..." I cried. Then, Chad and his other mates come to help Troy and me. Chad lifted me up again and Zeke and Jason help Troy stand up. My heart's having problems again. I cannot breathe. I cannot think! God! What is happening to me?

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Chad asked and I didn't answer, trying to catch a breath. He held my wrist and check my pulse. "Your pulse is getting weaker and weaker." he said and hurried to the car. My eyes slowly closed down, and the last thing I can see is Troy's car. Everything went black. I don't know what happened next.

* * *

What happened to Gabriella?

And Troy? Are they fine?

Will Kyle able to be arrested?

What will be the reaction of their parents?

Sorry for the brief revelation in this chapter...

But the complete revelation in the next chapters...

Check it out...

My review! Please...

Love ya!


	6. Engagement?

**NO POV**

Chad arrived into the hospital where Gabriella was first brought, and here she come again. "Coming through!" Chad shouted whilst pushing the bed with wheels, or whatever they call that. The Montez saw Gabriella lying on the bed entering the emergency room and Troy also in a bed, bleeding... "Gabriella," Mrs. Montez called worriedly and went to her daughter. "Troy..." she also called. But the mates just ignored them for worrying about their friends.

Gabriella and Troy entered the emergency room and the mates remain in in the lobby. "Chad? What are you doing here?" asked Mr. Montez and faced his niece.

"Troy called me and informed me about Gabriella's loss and he said, he would be needing us in saving her... and he gets wounded by our rival in basketball who used to be Gabriella's kidnapper." explained Chad and his sweat is showing up in his forehead. The Montez are so much grateful to know that Troy will do anything for Gabriella. "He did that?" asked Mr. Montez and Chad nodded.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

My eyes slightly opened and a very white room. I was really clear that my eyes can be dazzle with the light in my sight. I rubbed my eyes and noticed that I once again have dextrose in my hands. I looked around and saw that I was alone. Then, i heard the door opened and I saw mom enter the room. "Mom? What happened?" I asked and continued rubbing my eyes. "You're unconscious for almost a week." she said.

"A week?" i asked then, I remembered Troy. He's been injured by Kyle. "Where is Troy? I want to see him now..." I said and hold mom's hand. she just shook her head.

"He's now fine... luckily, he's wound isn't that deep because if it is, it might have damage his digestive tract." Mom said and sat beside me. She hangs my hair in my ear. I kept quiet for a few minutes, Thanking God that he's now fine. "Mom, why'd you didn't told me about the heart failure?" I asked and she just lifted her head up, looking so much confused on how I found it out. "How'd you? How'd you find out?" Mom asked.

"Sharpay slipped saying about it." I said and i can't look straight at her.

"We just don't want you to get upset because it might affect you again... so, we did... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay i understand."

"And about the decathlon--." says Mom but I interrupted.

"No... you don't have to worry about that... I forgive you..." I said and mom hugged me. I hugged back. Then, the door opened again and this time, it was my father. I forced my smile, but honestly, I forgive him from all that he had done wrong... I don't wanna cause it more fight... "Hi, Dad..." I greeted and looked as he walk towards us.

"Hi, sweetheart... are you feeling okay?" he said whilst hugging me.

"I'm feeling better..." I said and I let go from his big hug. "I am sorry fro hating you for the days that have past, Dad and Mom... I really shouldn't ignore you, but instead, talk to you... so I am sorry... i really am..." I apologized and exchanged sight with my parents. Mom touched my cheeks and said, "You don't have anything to do with it... It is really our fault, we promised and we didn't come, how come parent do that to their children?! We are such horrible parents..."

"Yeah... your mom's right..."

"By the way, Gabriella... are you sure of marrying Troy?" Mom asked and I lifted my head up. At first, I cannot answer but I just remembered that it is for Troy. "Yeah, as long as Troy and Sharpay can still be together..." I answered. The two looked at each other. "Okay, but you'll promise that no funny tricks... I'll leave my problem with her dad just to keep you away from harm." Dad said. I hugged him and he hugged back. "Thanks, Dad..."

"So, the arrangement for your wedding will be tomorrow..." Mom said and put he hand on my lap.

"Tomorrow? Why?" I asked.

"Because I decided that we should held the wedding as soon as possible..." Dad said.

"Wait..." I said and think for a while. "The prom's in 3 days! I have to ready for that..." I squealed.

"Really? So, do you have your date?" asked Mom and leaned forward to me.

"No! I'm going to attend because it is required..." I said with a little smile.

"Okay, so we'll help her get ready for her prom..." says Dad and it made me smile big.

* * *

That afternoon... around 2:00 p.m.

I am still reading Sweet Valley High book no. 9, entitled Racing Hearts. I am now on page 258. Then, I am now confident that Troy is now fine. Someone entered the room and I was surprised that it was Troy. I never knew that he got out from the hospital days ago. "Troy.." I called and put the book on the desk beside me. He walked to me like nothing bad happened to him. "Hi, Brie... how you doin'?" he asked and continued walking to me. He sat beside me and sit straight. "I'm fine... I should ask you that, you know..."

"Don't worry about me... I'm really fine... This wound? NAH! It's nothing!" he said and chuckled pointing the wound in his abdomen. I laughed and I know that he's the one who would really make me smile, a lot! "Didn't you noticed? That everytime we talk or discuss anything, we often talk here in the hospital..." I said.

"Yeah, I also noticed that... you've been very sickly since you've had your heart failure." Troy said and he put his hand on his pocket like he's getting something. He took out a small red box and I think I know what it is. He showed me the box and I slowly grabbed it. "Wha-... Wha-... What is this, Troy?" I asked and I sometimes take a glimpse at him.

"Open it..." he said and I opened it. Inside that box is a WHITE GOLD Ring with a flower in it. In the middle of the flower, there was a shining diamond. I opened my mouth without saying anything. I slightly glared at him. "Since, we're getting married, I should have proposed for you in the first place... Uncle didn't want the public to know that our marriage is just fixed..." Troy said and bowed a little, "So, will you marry me?" he asked. I laughed at him a little and led out my hand, "Do it for good..." i said. He smiled and inserted the ring in my finger.

Once he had inserted it, I hugged him and said, "thanks for agreeing!"

* * *

That night... around, 7:00 p.m.

Troy and I just got home and Mom is waiting for us. She's preparing a dinner for us. I you could only see how Troy carried me to the couch, it's like nothing risky happened to him. He sat down beside me and put his arms on my shoulders. I'm not feeling unusual about what he's doing because I always think that it is nothing malicious. "Oh, there you are..." Mom said and hugged me.

"Mom, we'll get ready for the prom tomorrow, okay?"

"Of course... and we promised we won't miss it this time..." Mom said. She glanced into my hands and I think she saw the ring Troy just gave me. "What is this? A ring? For what?" She asked. I looked at Troy and he looked at me too. "He proposed to me because Dad said that he didn't want the public to know that we are trapped into a fixed marriage..." i explained. Mom smiled like it has a meaning.

* * *

9:00 p.m.

I just finished taking my half bath and checked my phone if Troy called but is is the picture of Troy and me in the school. I smiled seeing our picture. Then, someone knocked at the door. I walked to open the door and it was my mom. I went back to my bed to pick up all the books scattered in my bed and placed the books on the desk beside my bed. "Mom, what bring you here?" i asked.

"Nothing... is there anything wrong visiting my daughter?" she said and sat on the edge of my bed. I kept picking the books up. "No... but something meaningful in your smile... you'd like to say anything?"

"NO... but I should ask you why are you happy this night?" asked mom and I laughed.

"Nothing..." I lied. Honestly, I am happy because Troy is making me feel how important I am in his life. "Really? Or is it because of the ENGAGEMENT RING?" She said.

"No, nothing really... " i denied.

"Okay..." she said and stood up. I am holding the last book and stare at mom. "I'll be going... it's getting late...good night, honey..." she said and kissed my cheeks. I kissed back and hugged her. "Goodnight, Mom... i love you..."

"i love you too..." she said and left my room. I placed the last book at the very top of the books. I walked to the window and closed the curtains. i lied down on my bed and fall asleep...

* * *

I am sorry guys this is short because my classmates want to read it immediately...

Next Chapter! More love factors to come bet. Troy and Gabriella!

Who will be the date of Gabriella?

Is Sharpay going to attend?

Is Troy going to ask her best friend?

Find out soon!

Check it out!

LAR's Reviews please!


	7. Preparation and Prom NIGHT!

On Prom day... but at afternoon...

**Gabriella's POV**

Mom, Troy and I were at the salon to take my new look. We sat at the couch and I grabbed a magazine. Then, i looked around and saw a very natural and perfect hair for me. It is a slightly wavy black hair. I smiled and continued scanning the magazine. I heard mom's phone ring and I noticed that she wouldn't answer it. "Mom, your phone ringing..." i said and she quickly answered it.

"Oh, hello? Yeah? Okay, I'll be there in 30 minutes..." she said as I scan the magazine. She quickly got up with her bag and said, "Your dad looks for me and he needs me there in the company... I'll be back after the work..." she said and kissed my cheeks. I kissed back. "Okay... take care..." I said as she walked out of the salon. Troy moved to my side and put his arms again on my shoulders.

Then, a girly man or should I say, Gay? That gay walked to us to and said, "Ms. Montez, I'm glad your back..." he said and bent his knees in front of me.

"Thanks, Hans... I love your hairstyles and I would like to set me for my prom later..." i said. Hans is the best hairstylist I have ever met. he always make my hairs looks like more natural than my original hair. "Would love too... and who is your date?" he asked and looked at Troy. Troy chuckles and removed his hand from my shoulder and I said, "None... i have none... I'm going to attend because it is required..." Troy just nodded his head and we went to the dresser to set me, leaving Troy in the lobby.

After 3 and a half hours... around 7:30 p.m.

I looked into the mirror and saw myself very beautiful. I never seen myself looked like that. Hans smiled on the mirror looking at my face. My hairs was curled and my face is all fixed, with make ups and everything. "Thank you so much, Hans..."

"No hay problema, senorita..." he said and tapped my shoulder. Then, I saw him in the mirror getting a bog box and i got up from the chair. We are in a private room for private and special costumers. Since, Hans is mom's best hairstylist, I am special. He opened the box and I saw a beautiful gown. He raised it up and showed it to me. "This is the gown that your mom requested... beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah... you're really great..." I said and I grabbed it to try is on.

* * *

i went out of the room and nothing was there except Troy and the staff. Troy was reading a magazine and I noticed him so busy. "Troy?" I called him but he didn't respond. "Troy!" I squealed and he dropped the magazine. "What the?!" He shouted and he stopped from talking because of seeing me wearing the gown. "Whoa!" he said and I turned around.

"Is it alright?" I asked and continued turning around.

"Yeah and not just alright but amazing..." he said and stood up.

I glance to the clock and I saw that it is already late. "Oh my gosh, Troy... we're late..." I said and ran towards him and pulled him out of the salon. "The payment of all will be Mom's!" I shouted and I saw Hans approved. We went into the car and Troy started his engine. We went to his home for him to get ready...

* * *

At the mansion...

Gabriella and Troy came in running for the time. Troy runs to his room for the Prom. I sat down on the couch and Auntie Lucille came from the kitchen. "Oh, hey... you look beautiful in there..." she said and I smiled, "Where is Troy?" she asked and I pointed his room.

"OH right..." She said and went to Troy's room.

I waited for another 10 minutes for him to get ready. Then, I just saw him and his mom outside of his room. Aunt Lucille is tying his neck tie. Then, last thing I knew that Troy kissed his mom's cheeks and ran down the stairs. "C'mon..." he called and we went to school.

* * *

On his car...

We are really driving fast and I am just sitting beside him. Then, later on, his phone rang and he quickly answered it. "Hello?" He asked and he kept quiet for the whole call. He bowed his head a little and then, turned his looked at the highway. "Okay, love you..." he said and put the phone down. I am wondering why he was so silent. "Troy? is everything alright?" he said. He turned to me and forced a smile. "Sharpay won't come... she's forbidden."

"I'm sorry..." I said and looked outside the window. We were really quiet throughout the trip.

* * *

Around 9:00 in the night... at school.

The Prom started half an hour ago and I am sitting alone in the bench when Taylor sat down beside me. "Hey, Tay..." I greeted and she drink the last sip of her punch, "So how's dancing with Chad?" I continued and she placed the glass in the trash. "Great... But he's funny while were dancing because he nailed with we dance.." she said and laughed. I also laughed. "So, when's the big day?" she asked and that question made me look at her weirdly. "Big day? What do you mean?"

"Big day... the wedding... Am I your maid of honor?"

"I don't know... and pre-much it is, I don't know if I am interested in marrying Troy..."

"What? You're not---! Gabi... do you know what you are saying?"

"Yeah, I know."

"The chance is there and you just have to take it all the way..."

"Just please... let's stop talking about it... I don't feel really comfortable in discussing about it." I said and saw Kelsi walked towards us. "Hey, guys... by the way, Gabriella, nice gown..." Kelsi said and I smiled, "Why don't you asked your fiance to a dance?" she continued. My eyes widen up as Kelsi and Taylor pull me up to go to Troy and ask him. "No, guys! You don't understand..." I protested and last thing I know I am standing in front of Troy, who happens to be talking with his mates.

"Hi, Troy..." I said and I am really nervous. i don't know what to do. I looked back and Taylor and Kelsi are still convincing me to do it. "NOW!" They shouted and I looked at Troy and quickly said because of my nervousness, "Do you wanna dance?" I asked. Troy smiled and said, "You sure?"

"Um... yeah?"

"Of course..." he said and hold my hand. We went to the dance floor and I am nearly fainting inside.

"Honestly Troy, I don't know how to do the waltz..." I said and he smiled.

"Trust me... follow what I said." he said and led out his hand.

_Take my hand, _he sung and I took his hand, _I'll take the lead, and every turn will be safe with me_, he turned me around and hold my back.

_Don't be afraid_

_Afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_, he sung. In the next part, we sang together as a duet.

_And you can't keep us apart (Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)_  
_Cause my heart is where ever you are (Cause my heart is where ever you are)_

_It's like catching lightning_  
_The chances of finding someone _  
_Like you_  
_It's one in a million_  
_The chances of feeling the way _  
_We do_

_And with every step together_  
_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance? (Can i have this dance?)_  
_Can I have this dance?_

_Oh,_  
_No mountain's too high_  
_And no ocean's too wide_  
_Cause together or not_  
_Our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_  
_What we have is worth fighting for_  
_I know I believe _  
_That we were meant to be,_  
_Yeah,_

_It's like catching lightning _  
_The chances of finding someone _  
_Like you (Like you)_  
_It's one in a million_  
_The chances of feeling the way_  
_We (way we do) do_

_And with every step together_  
_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)_  
_Can I have this dance? _

_Can I have this dance?_  
_Can I have this dance?_  
_Can I have this dance?_

"So, you know how to dance..." he said and smiled.

"Yeah, with you..." I joked and chuckled. I saw Taylor and Kelsi clapping their hands out and Troy stared at me for a while then, he kissed my hand and I smiled. "Thanks for dancing with me..." he said and kissed my cheek.

"No problem..." I said and separate with him. I went back to Taylor and Kelsi who are smiling at me.

"Don't you dare laugh at me! I nailed!" I said and laughed.

"You were great..." Kelsi said, "And so is Troy..."

"Thanks guys! You made this night one of the best nights or shall I say best night ever? He sang with me... and it is the first time..." I said.

"Oh my gosh, Gabriella! That is so sweet..." Taylor squealed and we hugged each other.

* * *

Troy drove me home and stopped in front of the mansion. It is already 11:00 p.m. "Thank you, Troy... and I cannot still believe you sang for me..." I said as he stare at me. He grabbed my hand and kissed it again. "No, I should thank you because you asked me... and you also sang for me... that was sweet..." he said, "I'm just sad that Sharpay isn't there..."

"By the way, why is she not there?" I asked.

"She's forbidden because her parent wouldn't allow her and I don't know why..."

"I'm so sorry, Troy... this might be a bad night for you." I get cut off because Troy interrupted. "No, this is the bestest day I have ever had..." he said. I went out of the car and entered the house.

I hardly slept last night in thinking if I would still marry him. Maybe Taylor and Kelsi is right, the chance is there to marry him because I love him and he would be the first and last person I will love. But maybe it's wrong, maybe he isn't the right person destined to me. I don't know what would I choose. Let the destiny choose for me..._ Please, Lord, help me choose the right thing...  
_

_

* * *

_

Can you help Gabriella choose the right thing?

Will she marry Troy?

Or will she runaway?

This is a sweet night for her...

Prom is the best night for all people.

Try to understand the song: A night to remember

And you'll know how Prom is the best

Next Chapter coming up!

Check it out!

My reviews please!

Love ya!


	8. Breakup and New Love

It has been 2 months after the Prom. And I still can't get rid of the way he sang to me. 3 days from now will be our graduation and Troy and I are preparing for the wedding. Taylor is the maid of honor and my cousin Chad is the best man. 300 invitations were released and still, the employees and other friend of our family isn't included. Our company had many branches and in my estimated people, there will be 150 more employees to come, 30 families more with different sizes and maybe the other people coming around. Many people will be going to my wedding and Troy isn't nervous but me, I am dying inside. I think I shouldn't really do this because I don't know what is going to happen, if me and Troy can get alone or will we last fro a few years, I don't know! I'm confused.

"Gabriella!" Mom shouted at me whilst tapping my shoulder, "Fitting..." she continued and I am awakened from my day dreaming. "Oh yeah! Sorry..." I said and got up. I walked to the fitting room and I saw Troy wearing his tuxedo in front of a huge mirror, "Looking good, Troy! Your shoes don't match your tux!" I squealed and looked at him. He frowned at me and I laughed, "Just kidding!" I shrieked. I went into the fitting room as the lady get me the gown choose for my wedding. (A/N: see my profile and get the url for her gowns here in the story!) I grabbed the gown as she entered the gown in the fitting cubicle. I put the gown on and I went out of the cubicle.

"Mom? Troy?" I called and they both glanced at me. Mom dropped her mouth and Troy was quietly staring at me with no reaction in his eyes. "So?" i continued as I turned around. Mom stood up from the couch and walked to me, "You look fantastic, Gabriella... you were like me when I was your age..." she said and grinned. I also grinned and I looked down. The gown touch the ground fully and I saw a shoes came near the gown. It was shiny and I cannot imagine that it was Troy's. "My fiance's very astonishing..."

"Astonishing?" I asked whilst smiling.

"Yeah, astonishing... and you always look adorable..." he said.

I went back to the cubicle and changed my clothes. Everything is now prepared. The rings, the cake, the gowns, the invitations and whatever is now arranged. I cannot believe I am doing this. I have to decide if I'm still going to marry him or not. If not, maybe there is another time that he'll show-up and propose to me again or I don't know. As long as I first fulfill my dream, I'm ready to get married.

I am again daydreaming and last thing I know, we're now in the house. Troy left immediately because he said that Sharpay wants to talk to him immediately.

* * *

**NO POV**

At the meeting place...

Troy arrived there, in a place with beautiful flowers growing in the bush and others. He saw Sharpay sitting in a bench with her hands closed. "Hey, you need me?" Troy asked as he walked and kissed Sharpay on her cheeks. "Yeah... I just wanna finished the last thing I wanna do before you and Gabriella get married." Sharpay said and Troy cannot understand her so he asked, "I--.. I don't understand..."

"Troy, this will be really hard for you but for me, it isn't because I have to let you go..." Sharpay said.

"Whoa, whoa... wait... let go? What do you mean? I don't understand... are you--?" Troy gets cut off because Sharpay interrupted.

"Yeah, I am..." she answered without letting Troy finished.

"Shar, why are you doing this? Don't you love me anymore?"

"I do, but knowing that **my sister** had a heart failure..." Sharpay stopped and Troy said, "Sister? What sister? Who's sister?"

"Gabriella... she's my half sister... and I know it since dad slipped saying about it. I just found out 3 months ago..." Troy was silent for the moment and Sharpay is, until she open the conversation again, "You know, the time that I told you how Gabriella loves you, I didn't told the point because she asked me not to, but now, I am going. She loves you and she cried almost all night hoping that you would stop courting me. She's enjoying being with you... And most of all, she just hide the tears falling down to her cheeks while seeing that you and me are together." explained Sharpay.

"How? How do you know this?" Troy asked.

"Because I feel it in here..." Sharpay and placed her hand on he chest, "I know you also enjoyed being with her and how much you care for her... i always see it..."

"Yeah, I am... and I don't know why..."

"Troy, don't you feel? you are also in loved with her and not me. You just think of me because we are always together. But just notice that Gabriella always deny she's crying and deny that you are very important to her."

"Shar, you don't have to do this..."

"I have to... she's my sister... and you must be true to her... tell her everything that you feel whenever you are with her."

"Are you sure?"

"I am..." Sharpay said and stood up and walked away leaving Troy behind, sitting alone in the bench. _What do I do?_, Troy thought, _Sharpay's right... I always enjoy whenever I am with Gabriella and I think I am in loved with her too..._

_

* * *

_Around 10:00 p.m. in the night...

**Gabriella's POV**

I was sitting on the bed while reading the book no. 19 of Sweet Valley High, Showdown. Then, my phone rang and I heard a sound of leaves in the trees and I looked at the terrace. "Troy? Are you getting into the balcony again?" I asked and walked to the terrace.

"I guess..." he said and I opened the door to see him climbing the trees.

"I was right..." I said and he entered the balcony by jumping on the rails. "So, I think you told me you will never climb the trees again?"

"I'm sorry... I just have something to ask and tell you..." He said and we entered the room. I sat again on my bed and continued reading, "...he walked to the hallways..." I said while reading what is written on the book. "You know, Gabriella..." he called me and I glanced at him, "Yeah?" I asked and put the book on my desk. I walked to my dresser and comb my hair with the hair brush. "Sharpay broke up with me because she told me something about your feeling for me..." he said and stopped suddenly.

My heart beats faster and I don't know how Sharpay can tell him that. I don't wanna think anything anything in that moment. "Um, what do you mean?" I asked like I don't know anything about it. "Oh, c'mon, Gabriella... i know you know you it... and i do too..."

"What? i don't really understand..."

"Gabriella, what i mean is... um," he said and stopped, "how will I explain this to you?" he asked himself.

"Yes?" I asked like I am prying.

"Let me just get this straight... I love you, Gabriella... not as just bestfriend but as a girl I have known and love... I love you... I never realized this before... I am sorry." He said. My heart is stacked and stopped from pumping. _Is it true? is it really happening? How did this happen? He loved Sharpay and not me, how?_ "Troy, please... you loved Sharpay and not me... i am just your bestfriend... and whatever you heard from Sharpay, none of that is true..." I said as he walked towards me.

He held my arms but I struggle from his hands, "No... you don't love me... we aren't meant for each other..."

"Gabriella, you don't have to deny... Sharpay told me and I believe her because I have also waited for this so long... you'll just have to answer one question..." Troy said and held my hand. He kissed it and continued what he wanted to say, "Will you my official girlfriend?"

I don't know what to answer! This cannot be! Please Lord, help me... what will I answer? No! But I do love him... but i asked Sharpay not to tell it, but she did... Oh God! Troy is now asking me the question I ever wanted to hear but, why am i now thinking of refusing it? This isn't right... Is he telling the truth? Why would Sharpay tell him?

"Gabriella!" He snapped at me and waved his hand on my eyes. I am day dreaming again. "So? What's your answer?" He asked again. Thank God it is just my day dreaming... "Huh? what's your question?" I asked and he laughed.

"I asked if would you be my official girlfriend... I need your reaction right now... I cannot wait any longer..." he said. My heart beats faster again. i thought it was one of my day dreaming but it wasn't it was real. "Gabriella, why wouldn't you answer? Are you okay?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine... always fine..." i said and turned. i don't wanna face him again, being afraid of he would ask again. "Okay, if you wouldn't answer, I will just kiss you..." he said and I turned. "No... please... I just need to think..." I said.

"Gabriella, if you're afraid of the girls wanted to date me in East High then, you don't have to be afraid... you're the only girl in my eyes starting right now..." Troy explained.

"What if I said yes?" I asked and faced him once again.

"Then, I wouldn't let you get hurt or whatever and I will love you until the end of my life..."

"what if I wasn't the right girl for you?" I asked then, he pressed my lips and leaned closer to me. I step backward and lied my back to the wall. He leaned closer and closer and kissed my lips. It wasn't accident but it was real. It was soft and fierce. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. He leaned back and faced me. "So, is that a yes?" he asked and I nodded. He leaned again to kiss me and it came. "i Love you, Troy..."

"You see, I was right..." he said.

"Is that what you're going to respond?"

"Why? Is that 3 word phrase needed an answer?" asked Troy.

"No, but it needed a reaction..." I said and smiled still wrapped my arms to his neck.

"Okay... I love you..."

We spent 3 more hours, keeping quiet to avoid any disturbance. We spend our time together, telling stories and others. I never felt this way before and I have never been so much happy like this before. This is the best night of my life and the Prom night is just not the 2nd best. I never thought that Troy will ask me that question... I am really that kiss... it was really fierce and smooth and sweet... i don't know... I am really going crazy...

* * *

The next day, on school... lunch time...

I am eating my lunch with Taylor, Kelsi and Martha when i announce the biggest thing in my life.

'What?!" They shouted and stood up from the chair.

* * *

I just finished this in 3 hours!

I just don't believe that my imagination is that big enough!

Well, what will be the reaction of Gabriella's 3 friends?

Are they going to agree?

Are they going to make them more closer and closer?

That 3 girls know that Gabriella wasn't so sure of marrying Troy,

so they'll do anything to make it happen...

Of course, there are conflicts!

Tiara Gold will enter the couple's love story!

Review please!

Love ya!


	9. More revelation

The next day...

Yeah, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha knew about Troy and me. Just yesterday. Troy visited me last night and I think he got home around, 2:00 a.m. I don't know... I slept in his arms about 2 hours and then, he said he'll go home before uncle Jack will knew that he's gone. Troy promised that he'll do a surprise for me. I cannot wait for his surprise.

I arrived at school and Taylor first joined me walking in the hallways of the school. we went to my locker and opened it, "So, how's the night with your new boyfriend?" she asked and I frowned. I continued putting my books in the locker. "What does that mean?" I asked and finished arranging the things inside my locker.

"I mean, you spent half of your night with him, right?"

"Only quarters..." I protested and we walked to the hallways again. We entered Ms. D's room and I sat on my seat beside Jason Cross, Troy's mate. "Hey, Gabriella... I just got the news that you and Troy are..." Before he finish it, I interrupted, "Yeah, we are... so you better keep you mouth shut..." I said and scanned my book. The bell rang and Ms. D stood up from her seat and put the cup of coffee down and I noticed Troy isn't there. I am really worried of him then, the speaker in the upper corner of the room spoke (not literal).

"Ms. Gabriella Montez, will you come to the roof top please... I'll just say something to you..." the man said.

"Why on roof top?"I asked myself and stood up, "Will you excuse me, Ms. Darbus?" I asked and she just nodded. I brought my bag and ran to the roof top.

* * *

I was taking steps in the stairs and I walked to a man who is facing reversed to me. I walked to him and put my bag on the bench, "So, what is this all about?" I asked and crossed my arms whilst standing behind him. "Um, a surprise for you..." Troy answered and faced. He walked behind me and put a blindfold on my eyes, "Troy, what are you doing?" I asked and touched the scarf on my eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked and I don't know what he was doing.

"Of course..." I answered and he held my hand and pulled it upwards. "Just walk and we'll go somewhere..." he said and I followed. We walked and we just stopped at somewhere. It was really dark and then, I removed the blindfold in my eyes and I saw very beautiful flowers surrounding me. I am in the middle of the potted-plants and I am looking at the flowers I ever loved. There was roses, tulips, daisies and sunflowers. I loved white roses. "Troy, how?" I asked and looked back at him.

"I spent most of my night in preparing this... for you..." he said and i feel pity for him to do that for me. "Troy, you know that you don't have to do this... I am satisfied on the fact that your just there..." I said but he interrupted.

"No, I love you so I will do anything for you..." he said and walked to me, "and I promised you that I will always keep you here..." he continued and placed my hand on his chest. He walked to my back. I just noticed something cold has touched my chest and I looked down and I saw a pendant with a chain in on my neck. The pendant is "T". "T, as in Troy?" I asked and turned to him. He just nodded and I was just about to kiss him when the bell rang. "Oh! C'mon!" i said and pulled him.

* * *

Lunch... 12:05 p.m.

I was falling in line for ordering my lunch when Taylor stood up beside me. "So, what is up with Troy today?" she asked and followed me. I stopped at the main dishes and looked for a good meal for that day, "Baked Macaroni and Cheese please..." I said and the man handed me a ready plate of Baked macaroni and Cheese. "oh, c'mon, Gabriell... you weren't in class for 30 minutes." she said and we headed on our table and sat with Kelsi and Martha.

"Where were you, Gabriella?" Martha asked and opened her book. I nodded my head because they won't stop asking me what happened and where am I for the whole 3o minutes with Troy. "I am with Troy... he just gave me something, so satisfied?" I said and started eating my lunch. "No!" Taylor said and pulled my tray away from me. "Taylor!"

"Then, why did you took so long in taking that gift?" Taylor asked.

"This is the promise... he presented me a sort of... garden in the roof top... but it was beautiful... just see how he spent his night in preparing that thing for me." I explained.

"Wow, Gabriella, you are in loved!" Kelsi squealed.

"So, about the wedding... are you really ready of marrying him?"

"I still don't know... I first wanted to fulfill my dreams..."

"You can... Troy will help you.." Martha said and held my hand.

"No! Dad will just put me into the company and let me organize it... but I don't want to... it isn't what I wanted..."

"So, what is your plan? The wedding's in 3 weeks and you have to decide about it..." Taylor said. I was silent for that moment. I am thinking if I could escape and fulfill my dreams before marrying Troy. I loved him but, all I ever wanted is fulfill the dreams of my brother. He wanted to sing and expose his talent. I don't know what to do. Maybe there is another time and maybe it will strengthen my relationship to him if I escaped.

Taylor snapped my out and i am day dreaming again. I shook my head and looked at them. "So, what is your decision?" Kelsi asked.

"Whatever it is, we'll always have each other." Taylor said and held my hand. Kelsi and Martha also did. I smiled and looked down. "I was thinking if... you could me escape?" I asked and looked at them confused.

"Why do you want to escape? You love Troy, right?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, but the point is, I just really wanted to fulfill my brother's dream... to be a singer..." I said and bowed my head once again. They lifted my head up and I looked at Taylor. "Then we will be with you... we promised..." Taylor said and Kelsi and Martha nodded their head. I smiled.

* * *

5:00 p.m.

Troy drive me home. He stopped the car and turned the car off. "Thanks for the flowers and for the necklace..." I said and I smiled. He held my hand and kissed it. "No problem... I love you..." he said. I smiled and leaned to him so much closer and said, "More than you'll ever know..." I said and opened the door. I went out of the car and he also did. he walked to me and held both of my hands and tried to kiss me but, someone came out of the door. "Ahem..." he said and it was Dad, "Did i miss something?" he asked and Troy let go of my hands.

"Ah, don't worry... it's fine... I'll be inside..." he said and went in again. Troy manage to kiss me this time and it was really smooth and soft. He had the best kiss ever. Then, I think I heard something that clicks from somewhere. I let go of his kiss and looked around, "Did you here something?" I asked and looked around whilst his hand still holding my waist close to me. "No, what is it?" Troy asked.

"I think something clicked and... i don't know..." I said, still looking around.

"Don't think about it... maybe it's just something in there... let's go in..." he said and we get in, hand in hand.

Inside...

Mom is baking a chocolate cake and all I know is she's just making it if something is special... "Mom, why are baking a cake?" i asked and looked as she put design on it. "The Boltons are coming here..." she said, "you don't know?" she continued and still putting designs.

i looked back at Troy and frowned at him, "You never told me that you're parents are coming..." I said and raises one eyebrow.

"Yeah... sorry..." he said and I smiled.

* * *

On the dinner with the Boltons...

Troy and I are sitting beside each other. "So, Troy... are you agreeing of pretending that this marriage is not fixed?" Uncle Jack said and closed his hands. I looked at him and below the table he held my hand so tight and said on all of us, "Well... um... Gabriella and I are having a relationship deeper than just friends..." he said and I think Auntie Lucille and Uncle Jack didn't get it the first time. Then, since Mom is just beside Auntie Lucille, she whispered something. Auntie Lucille dropped her mouth and I smiled. "Oh my gosh, Troy! Really? I am really happy for my son!" she squealed.

"Thanks, mom..." Troy said and he tighten the hold of his hand from my hand. "Wait, I don't understand..." says Uncle Jack. Mom was about to say something but I interrupted, "I wanted to tell him..." i said and looked at Uncle Jack.

"Tell me what?"

"I am Troy's GIRLFRIEND since the other day... just before yesterday..."

"Really?" he asked and smiled. I nodded my head and Troy raise our hand, which is holding hands.

"So, no pretending will happen? That's great if no..." Dad said and we both nodded. "A big toss for the new couple... cheers..." said Mom and raised her glass of wine. "Cheers!" we all cheered and also raised the glass of wine.

* * *

I received a call from Kelsi and she said that she's alone in her house and needs a company. Troy and I decided to come in.

On Kelsi's house...

I knocked on the door. Then, the door opened and Kelsi it is. "Oh, hey! Glad you two came.. come in..." she said and we both entered. We saw that Kelsi have been writing songs again because her desk had many documents on it and with notes. She also had her simple piano beside the desk. "Kelsi, you aren't busy, are you?" I asked and looked around.

"Yeah, I am... I just want to finish another new song." Kelsi said and fixed her mess on the desk. I sat down the couch and Troy walked to Kelsi and he gave her something. In my curiosity, I walked to them and I looked at what he gave. "Troy, what is it?" Kelsi asked and me looking at the paper he was holding. There are notes and staffs and everything. I glanced to the title and the title is "You are the music in me". "Play it for us... I wanted to try it..." Troy said.

"So, you've been writing music?" Kelsi asked and sat in front of the piano.

"i just tried... a little bit hard..." Troy said and we walked in front of the piano.

"Yeah, because it isn't your forte..." Kelsi said and grabbed the paper and played it. "Are we going to sing?" I asked and looked at them.

"Yeah?"

"Would love to..." I said and Troy smiled at me. I started to sing when Kelsi stated to play the tones:

_Na na na na _  
_Na na na na yeah _  
_You are the music in me _

_You know the words Once Upon A Time _  
_Make you listen. _  
_There's a reason._

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find _  
_A little laughter or a happy ever after_

From here, Troy started to sing with me...

_Your harmony to the melody _  
_It's echoing inside my head _

_A single voice (Single voice) _  
_Above the noise _

_And like a common thread _  
_Hmm, you're pulling me _

_When I hear my favorite song _  
_I know that we belong _  
_Oh, you are the music in me _

_Yeah it's living in all of us _  
_And it's brought us here because _  
_Because you are the music in me _

_Na na na na (Ohh) _  
_Na na na na na _  
_Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na) _  
_You are the music in me _

_It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met) _  
_Can't explain it (Ohh ohh) _  
_There's no name for it (No name for it) _

_I'm saying words I never said _  
_And it was easy (So easy) _  
_Because you see the real me (I see) _  
_As I am _  
_You understand _  
_And that's more than I've ever known _

_To hear your voice (Hear your voice) _  
_Above the noise (Ohh ohh) _

_And know I'm not alone _  
_Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah) _

_When I hear my favorite song _  
_I know that we belong (Yeah ohh) _  
_You are the music in me _

_It's living in all of us _  
_And it's brought us here because _  
_You are the music in me _

_Together we're gonna sing (Yeah) _  
_We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel) _  
_Connected and real _

_Can't keep it all inside (Ohh) _

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah) _  
_Na na na na na (Ohh yeah) _  
_Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na) _  
_You are the music in me (In me) _

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah) _  
_Na na na na na (Ohh yeah) _  
_Na na na na _  
_You are the music in me _

_When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song) _  
_I know that we belong (We belong) _  
_You are the music in me _

_Yeah it's living in all of us _  
_It's brought us here because (Here because) _  
_You are the music in me _

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah) _  
_Na na na na (Ohh yeah) _  
_Na na na na _  
_You are the music in me (Yeah)_

Troy and I ended up with me on top of the desk whilst he has his back lying to me and my hands around his neck to chest. "That was so sweet..." Kelsi said and stood up from her chair. Troy moved aside and held my hand and I got down from the chest. "I love it so much Troy... you are a good composer." I said and hugged him.

"Glad you it... it is really for you..." Troy said and held my hand so tight. "For me? A triple surprise for this day! Oh, Kelsi... can you give a copy of that song?"

"Of course... tomorrow..." Kelsi said and I hugged her.

We spent another 2 hours at Kelsi's until her mom came home and we left. Troy drove me home and he went home. I hardly slept that night in thinking of the way he sang to me again and something is really bothering me and half of it, is about my decision of escaping in my wedding. You know, I am bothering by my conscience. But, I am still determined... after fulfill my dream, I am coming back to Albuquerque, I promise...

* * *

The next day...

I walked into the hallways together with Troy and we saw that posters are messing up the whole school. I cried after reading what is written in the posters and Troy is really mad of who did these things. i don't know why did this happened. i thought I know that they know that I am marrying Troy, but I guess not. I cried in his chest, while the students and our schoolmates stare at the both of us. i just felt someone's hand rubbing my back and Sharpay's voice, "Gabriella, we'll find out who did this... we promise..." she said, calming me down.

* * *

**What happened in East High?**

**Why is Gabriella crying her eyes out in Troy's chest?**

**Who did this?**

**Find out and you'll know...**

**Check it out!**

**My reviews please...**


	10. Big day turns out to be a big disaster

Troy and I walked and looked at that damn posters and stick close to the pictures in it. "Damn!" Troy shouted and I saw a walking Tiara who looks very happy. "So, it is true... that Gabriella Montez has flirted and stolen Troy from Sharpay!" she shouted and walked out. "Tiara? Did you do this?" Troy asked and crumble the poster and throw it to her. "Yeah... better be off you guys..." she said.

"Tiara, if you wanted to date me... you have no right to do this to Gabriella... and one thing, she didn't steal me from Sharpay... Sharpay broke up with me and Gabriella is now my official girlfriend..." Troy explained at Tiara. Tiara is silent in one corner and walked out. I cried again in Troy's chest as he hug me. In the picture was me and Troy kissing beside his car and I remembered it was just last night. That was the click i heard, a camera...

Then, I heard footsteps coming near. I looked at it and realized that it was Ms. Darbus. "Ms. D..." Troy said.

"Yeah... what happened here? And what are these mess?" she asked pointing the mess around the hallways. I wiped my tears out and I just heard Troy's soft and low voice whisper in my ears, "Join Taylor and Kelsi... Sharpay and I will explain this, Okay?" I just nodded my head. I walked to Taylor and Kelsi. They hold my hand and rubbed my back, calming me down**.**

* * *

**NO POV**

"Why is Ms. Montez crying? Did something happened?" Ms. Darbus asked. Troy and Sharpay looked at each other. "You know that Gabriella and I are getting married in 3 weeks... Tiara Gold just posted this poster that Gabriella and I are kissing... it doesn't make sense... we have the right to kiss because we are getting married..." Troy explained. Ms. Darbus was quiet and then, she sighed. "Follow me... we'll report this to the Principal..." Ms. Darbus said and they walked to the Principal's office.

* * *

**A/N: Guys, sorry... I'm just gonna make this quick. I will skip again... sorry.. Kids, reading this... beware... don't worry i won't really take it literally to you guys...**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

It has been 2 weeks after Tiara had posted that posters in the hallways. And one week will be my wedding. I am still determined to escape or runaway in my wedding. I think Troy won't come over because it is already 10 p.m.. Then, I heard a loud thud and I just ignored it. I closed my eye and tried to sleep. Then, I just felt my arms are being caress by warm hands. I looked who was it and it was Troy. "Hey, i thought you're not coming around..." I said as he press his finger to my lips. "I am here and... do you trust me?" he said.

"I'll always do..." i said and he kissed me. That kiss was like... it has meaning... he wanted to tell me something... "Troy, why are you doing this?" I asked and push him a little bit. Troy didn't answer for the moment but when I brush his hair with my fingers, he said, "Because I love you... and i want this..." he said and I kissed him once again. He started to undress me and my mind was blown... I just felt him... I don't know... He fucked my brains out... we were quiet throughout the fight til we finished.

* * *

Troy and I just finished and I am lying on the other side of the bed, whilst he was sitting beside me. I am not facing him, trying not to see me crying. I am crying because we just done it and it will really make it hard for me to let him go... "Gabriella, are you okay?" he asked and leaned to me. i quickly wiped my tears out and looked back to him, "Yeah, I am... but Troy, do you wonder... we didn't use..." I said but he cut me off.

"Protection? Kids will be great... and we'll be good parents..." he said.

"Troy... I love you so much and whatever it takes... you'll be in my heart..."

"Gabriella, why are you saying this? Why are you saying goodbye?"

"Nothing... Absolutely nothing..." I said and he put his clothes on and i also did.

* * *

At lunch... Saturday in the mall with Kelsi, Taylor and Martha...

"What?! No way!" Taylor screamed.

"Yes way..." I said and check on my phone. "But, Gabriella... what about your plan?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah... nothing is gonna change... That is my final decision..." I said and started eating what I ordered. They also eat their lunch. "But, what if you got pregnant... it is his child. He has to be with it." Kelsi said.

"She's right..." Martha said and eat more of her lunch.

"I thought we are all in this together..." I said and looked at them one by one, "I can take care of my child if ever and I will still come back here in Albuquerque... as long as i fulfilled my dreams..." I explained.

"We are, and we are just concerned if ever you can't take it anymore..."

"I know what i am doing, so if you aren't here for me... I have no right to force you..."

"You don't have to force us because we are always there for you..." Kelsi said.

"Whatever it takes..."

* * *

The night before my wedding...

I am packing my things for my escape tomorrow... Then, my phone rang and it was Troy. I quickly answered it and sat on my bed. "Hello... how's my babe?" I asked.

_"I should be asking you that, babe... how are you?"_

"I'm fine, you?"

_"Great..."_

"Why great?"

_"Because I have talked to my girlfriend and fiance on the night before my big day..."_

"Oh, right..." I said with a little bit sorrow in my voice.

_"Why? Is there something wrong?"_

"Troy... I love you alright... and I'll promise I'll come back..."

_"Gabriella... what do you mean?"_

"I mean everything... and you'll know tomorrow..."

_"Why are you keep saying goodbyes?"_

"You'll know tomorrow... I love you.."

_"I love you too..." he said and he hung up._ I also hung up. i cried all night after i finished packing my things. i cried because I don't have a proper farewell to him, to my family and a proper apologies to the people attending my wedding. God, please... forgive me for doing this... I don't know what came inside my mind to do this but, i think you have a good plan for me, for my friends and for my future child.

* * *

The next morning...

I haven't got any make up artist because Kelsi and Martha volunteered. I know everyone is waiting in the church while Kelsi, Taylor, Martha and I are planning for an escape. "Are you sure of this Gabriella?" Kelsi asked before she open the door of my room and before we go to the airport. I just nodded my head and sighed. I looked back to say my farewell to my room. "Come on, Gabriella..." called Taylor and I left my room.

The maids saw us getting down from the stairs with suitcases. "Ms. Montez... where are you going?" asked one of the maids.

"I have to leave... so... goodbye..."

"But, Ms. Montez... it your wedding..."

"I am not attending..." I said and we went out of the house. Our driver stopped us and I said, "Please... let us get in our way... and give this Troy..." I said and handed him an envelope with a letter inside it.

"But, Ms. Montez..."

"I really have to..." I said and get into Taylor's car. We went to the airport.

* * *

**NO POV**

On the church... A few minutes, after the 4 girls left...

The driver came to the church and run to Troy who is currently talking to Chad. "Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez wanted to give this to you..." he said, panting. Troy grabbed the letter and read it. It said much like this:

_Dear my Troy,_

_I am not attending the wedding for a very good reason. i won't ell it because you may say that it doesn't even make sense... but for me it does... I come back to Albuquerque in the right time. And regarding having kids, you know Troy... i don't know if I can handle it alone but i have to... You should promise not to follow me to the airport. It will only make it really hard for me. I am sorry Troy... Please tell Mom and Dad that I love them so much. And for you, I love you Troy... I love you so much... more than you'll ever know. Troy, you don't have to wait for me to come back... you can have the right girl for you... i know I am that girl so, please find it... i love, Troy..._

_Gabriella xoxo_

Troy cried after reading this and he saw that the necklace that he gave to Troy is in the envelope and he grabbed it and he crumbled it and throw it into the floor. He ran to his car leaving Chad in the church. "Where is Troy going?" asked Lucille and looked around for his husband. She saw his husband coming through. Jack was just about to ask but Lucille answered, "i don't know... he just got into the car..."

Chad came to the Montez and talk to the confused couple. "What is going on Chad?" asked Mr. Montez to Chad.

Chad gave the crumbled letter to Mr. Montez. Mr. Montez began reading the letter with his wife. Mrs. Montez just covered her mouth after reading the letter and cried.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I am buying our ticket and we walked to the waiting area. I am really nervous that Troy might follow me here. I just heard someone shouted my name so loud and as I turned , he was near in front of me and I am no way gonna escape from him. "Troy, what are you doing here?" i asked and I can't look at him straight. He held my arms and caress it, "Stopping you... please don't leave... " he begged. I removed his hands on my arms.

"I am so sorry, Troy, but I have to..."

"You love me, don't you?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, but... I am sorry..." He hugged me and I pushed him away. Tears started building up in my eyes and then fall down to my cheeks. "I love you, Gabriella..."

"I know you do... I said I'll come back, right?"

"Yeah..." he nodded and he handed me a paper. "Read it when you are i the airplane and you should take this..." he said and handed me the necklace. I hugged him and my tears falling continuously. "I love you..." I said and walked out. My tears fall and fall down to my cheeks.

* * *

On the plane...

I am sitting beside Kelsi and I am crying my eyes out looking outside the window. I opened the paper and saw that it was the song we used to sing at Kelsi's. I cried harder and Kelsi hugged me. "It's okay, Gabriella..." she said. I cried and cried in her arms.

* * *

Will Gabriella be able to move on?

Will Troy be?

How will he accept or let his hatred out of his heart?

How will he do it?

Will his parents, the Montez and Sharpay help?

What will happen to our favorite couple of all times?

What will happen now to Gabriella?

Where is she now?

This is so much drama...

My reviews please....

Sorry guys, i turned this chapter into a disaster

But I have a good reason for it...

My reviews please...


	11. Albuquerque and Texas

**NO POV**

Troy arrived home and it was past 8:00 p.m. "Where have you been, Troy?" asked Lucille to his son. Troy sat down the couch and Lucille sat beside him. "Troy? How's Gabriella?" she asked. Troy turned to his mother and said, "She's gone... I don't know what to do..." he said and stood up and walked here and there. "Troy, will please just calm down?"

"No, I can't... I lost her and... I need to be alone..." he said and went out of the house. "Troy!" called out Lucille. Troy ride on his car and drive to East high and let his anger out of his heart. He don't know what he would call what he felt that time. He cannot think of anything. All that he got in mind is Gabriella.

* * *

He got to East high and went out of his car. He entered the school premises and went to the locker room. He removed his clothes and changed it to his jersey with the number 14 on its back. He walked to the exit of that room and sang:

A/N: Just watch the video of Scream by Zac Efron as Troy Bolton... all he did there, it is much alike! Or shall i say, really ALIKE?! Toodles...

_The day door is closed,_  
_The echo's fill your soul._  
_They wont say which way to go,_  
_Just trust your heart._

_To find what you're here for,_  
_Open another door._  
_I'm not sure anymore._  
_It's just so hard._

_The voices in my head,_  
_Tell me they know best!_  
_Got me on the edge,_  
_they're pushin', pushin',_  
_they're pushin'_

_I know they've got a plan,_  
_but the balls in my hands!_  
_This time its man-to-man,_  
_I'm driving, fightin', inside a,_

_world thats upside down,_  
_Its spinning faster_  
_What do I do now? without you!_

_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?_  
_I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_  
_I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?_  
_I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

_I'm kickin' down the walls._  
_I gotta make 'em fall!_  
_Just break through 'em all!_  
_I'm punchin', crashin', I'm gonna_  
_Fight to find myself,_  
_Me and no one else!_  
_Which way I can't tell,_  
_I'm searchin',Searchin',_  
_can'find the..way that I should turn_  
_I should turn right or left,_  
_It's...its like nothing works without you!_

_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?_  
_I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_  
_I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?_  
_I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

_Yeah the clocks running down,_  
_hear the crowd gettin' loud!_  
_I'm consumed by the sound!_  
_Is it her? Is it love?_  
_Can the music ever be enough?_  
_Gotta work it out, you can work it out!_  
_You can do it, you can do it!_

_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?_  
_I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_  
_I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?_  
_I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

_I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?_  
_I want my own thing. I want my own thing!_  
_I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?_  
_I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!_

_Ohh! Aaughhhhh!!!!_

He finished the song, screaming all his feelings out of him. He breathe hard and looked around the room. He saw someone that just stood up from the dark and walked to him whilst removing the eyeglasses. "Ms. Darbus? It's late, what are you doing here?" Troy asked and sat just as level as the height of Ms. Darbus while she was below the stage.

"I should be asking you that... why is the basketball team captain here in East High this late night?" she said and crossed her arms.

"I don't know... maybe because it's a good place to..." he said but Ms. Darbus interrupted.

"Scream? Well, it is really... you know, when I was just your age, I also ran away from my lover because I wanted to be an actress... maybe there is a plan for you and Gabriella from God... Maybe some other time, you'll just meet her again..." she explained and turned to Troy. She walked away, leaving Troy in the auditorium. "The last out will turn the lights off..." she added.

* * *

**5 years later... In Texas...**

Gabriella, Taylor and Terence, a 4 year old kid, went out of the car bringing their groceries. "Go inside and help them fix the groceries..." Gabriella ordered her son. Gabriella locked the car with her alarm remote and looked around and saw something familiar. As Taylor and Terence was in the door, they noticed Gabriella was standing just there. "Gabriella... c'mon..." Taylor said and Terence went in.

"I'll be back in a minute..." she said and placed the groceries in the steps of the stairs. She ran to the other house and looked at someone she think she knew for a long time. Taylor came in the house and closed the door.

Gabriella walked in the path going to a man with blond hair, very light skin complexion and he had a hat. That man was sitting on the steps of the stair seems to be thinking something. "Ryan?" she called. That man looked up and it is really him. "Oh, My! Ryan!" she squealed and hugged him.

"Gabriella? What are you doing here?" he asked and stood up, still hugging her.

"I live here... you?"

"I just transferred here last night, trying to breath a new type of air..." he answered and Gabriella giggled.

"So, how long have you been living here?" he asked and put his hands on pocket.

"Since, I left Albuquerque... 5 years ago..."

"What about Troy?"

"I don't wanna talk about it now... It's not a good topic to discuss..." Gabriella said and smiled.

"So, who's the kid you have in you house?"

"Ah, that's Terence... he's my son..."

"With Troy?" he asked.

"Yeah... apparently..." Gabriella said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry... I just forgot that you don't want to talk about it..."

"It's okay... how's Sharpay?"

"After Graduating, she moved to New York and she decided to start her own career..."

"That is cool... but how about you? You want to be in a Broadway, right?"

"Yeah... but not now... i just don't feel it to begin immediately..." he answered.

"Do you want to see Taylor, Kelsi and Martha? And my son?" Gabriella saw, pointing at her house.

"Yeah, sure..." He said and shouted back at his grandmother, "Grandma, I'll be in a friend's house! I'll be back in 30 minutes.." They walked to Gabriella's house just next to Ryan's Grandma's house. "So, you live in your Grandma's?"

"Yeah... for a vacation..." he answered.

* * *

With Taylor, Kelsi, Martha and Terence...

"Terence, can you gather all the plastics and fold them?" Taylor asked, bending her knees just as level as Terence. Terence nodded her head and gathered all the plastics. Kelsi separates the canned goods from others. Martha is putting the canned goods on the cabinets and Taylor is preparing a meal for a late afternoon snack. She's preparing sandwiches which Terence love, just like Troy.

Gabriella and Ryan just entered the house and greeted everybody. "Guys, look who I found..." she said and presented Ryan.

"Ryan?" they all shouted and he hugged them one by one. "Oh My Gosh! How did you find us?" Taylor asked as she was the last to hug him. Terence was just there still folding the plastics. "I didn't but, Gabriella did... she just went to me and greeted me..."

"He was the one I was looking for the time I stood up a few minutes outside..." Gabriella said and they all chuckled. Martha fixed all the magazines in the coffee table in the living room. "Sorry, about the house... It's a little messy..." Martha said.

"No! It is clean... you have a simple life here in Texas, huh?" Ryan said.

"Yeah..." Kelsi said fixed her files of newly composed songs.

"What do you guys live for?" Ryan asked.

"My job is an entertainer or singer in a bar just the other corner... Kelsi is my composer and my babysitter for Terence... Martha is a waitress and Taylor works as a bartender..." Gabriella answered.

"Really?" Ryan asked. They all nodded and after Terence fold all the plastics, he ran to his mom and wishes to carry him.

"Terence, this is Ryan, a friend of my mine..." Gabriella introduced him while carrying Terence in her arms.

"Hi, nice to meet you..." Terence greeted in a cute voice. Ryan rubbed his hair and Terence had the best hair, like him dad. Sometimes Gabriella always combs his hair with her fingers and whenever she saw Terence play and enjoy watching basketball on TV, she remembers Troy, of how he loved basketball so much.

"He looked like Troy..." Ryan said to Gabriella and she just smiled.

"Yeah... he looked much of him... blue eyes, brown hair and he loved basketball..." Gabriella said and put Terence down. Terence ran into his toys and played with it.

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

She hasn't change a bit. She's still beautiful and gorgeous... That's why I have fallen in love with her since High School. She's the most gorgeous girl I have ever met. With her dark chocolate eyes, tanned skin complexion, with her rounded cheekbone and pinkish lips, oh man! Crap! I don't wanna leave here in Texas, just to be with her... And no doubt why Troy has also fallen in love with his bestfriend. They are perfect... But why would Gabriella runaway in her wedding as much as she loved Troy and he loved her back... How? Did Troy done something wrong? I'm gonna find soon as long as I get together with her...

"Ryan?! Ryan!" Taylor snapped me out because I am starting my day dreaming. "Are you okay?" she continued and they all looked at me weird. "Yeah... And Why? Is there anything wrong?" I asked. They all laughed and I saw Gabriella burst out laughing beside her son playing with a car. "Yeah, you've been standing there for 10 minutes without saying anything... you are so silent... are you day dreaming?" said Kelsi.

"No..." I sad weirdly.

"Okay, that's enough... let's eat our snacks..." Gabriella said and stood up and led out her hand for her son to hold. "C'mon, Rence! It's your favorite, Aunt Taylor had made..."

"Pasta?!" he asked excitedly.

"No, think harder..." Gabriella said.

"Sandwich!"

"That is... c'mon..." said Gabriella and they walked to the kitchen. I also followed to get sometime with them.

* * *

**Well, we see that Gabriella has lived together with her friends and son.**

**Will Troy be able to know his son?**

**How will he see the love of his life?**

**What will happened to Gabriella and Ryan?**

**Is there a relationship that'll grow between them?**

**Find Out!**

**Check it out!**

**My reviews please!**


	12. Unexpected meeting with just one song

**A/N: Sorry guys again and again... I am gonna make it quick again because I have no idea of what is gonna happen... sorry! Thanks for your reviews...**

** By the way, I am going to make another story of HSM but combining it with X-Men... I just thought of that. I'll publish it in High School Musical and not in crossovers. It isn't published yet... I'll just update you whenever it is published... Thanks for that wonderful reviews... Thanks!**

* * *

**Another 5 years later....**

Gabriella, Taylor and Martha are still working in the bar they worked since they transferred to Texas. Terence is now studying 4th grade. In Ryan and Gabriella's relationship, it progressed. Gabriella is now engaged to the man she wished she had before, Ryan. Everything changes when Gabriella forgot about everything in Albuquerque. She forgot about her family, East High and Troy. She didn't even remember to come back. But it restarted one night... All of it changed and came back to what it used for.

Gabriella was looking and putting make-up when Terence came in with papers in his hand. "Hey, mom..." he called and walked towards her. Gabriella fixed the things in front her and looked back at Terence, "Yes, honey?" she said.

"What is this? Is this a song?" Terence said and handed Gabriella the paper. It was the song that Troy wrote, "You are the music in me."

"You know that, Mom?"

"Yeah..." Gabriella answered.

"Do you know that name in the paper? That Troy?" Terence asked and pointed the name in that paper. Gabriella smiled and brushes her son's hair. "Yeah, but you shouldn't know him either... he's gone for 10 years..." Gabriella said and smiled.

"Mom, is that Troy my dad?" asked Terence. Then, before Gabriella answered, someone entered and said, "Mr. Lopez is looking for you... the show will start in 4 minutes..' says Ryan and winked at her. Gabriella smiled and got up, "We'll be out now..." she said and walked to the door but Terence stopped her, "what's your answer?" he asked.

"You'll know soon..." she said and kissed his forehead. They both went out and many people were there. Maybe they are really waiting for the beautiful voice of Gabriella. "Mom, I want to try this... I'm a fast learner..." he said and Gabriella just sighed, trying not to sing it once more being afraid of Troy will come in her mind again, but he used his puppy eyes. "Oh, right! give it to Aunt Kelsi, faster.." she agreed and Terence ran to gave the lyrics to Kelsi. Kelsi just looked at Gabriella and she just nodded. Gabriella sat on the sit opposite to her son. She can see her fiance sitting on the counter with Taylor, watching.

She began to sing:

_Na na na na _  
_Na na na na yeah _  
_You are the music in me _

_You know the words Once Upon A Time _  
_Make you listen. _  
_There's a reason._

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find _  
_A little laughter or a happy ever after_

From here, Terence began singing with her and at first, he was a little nervous because he didn't know the song, but he got it right...

_Your harmony to the melody _  
_It's echoing inside my head _

_A single voice (Single voice) _  
_Above the noise _

_And like a common thread _  
_Hmm, you're pulling me _

Someone entered the bar and looked around. Gabriella and Terence continue to sing as he recognize the song that he made. It was Troy. He looked very happy to see the one he have looked for the past 10 years, Gabriella. He believe she still has feelings for her because of remembering and singing that song he made. she never forgot that song that Troy would sang every night before going to sleep._  
_

_When I hear my favorite song _  
_I know that we belong _  
_Oh, you are the music in me _

_Yeah it's living in all of us _  
_And it's brought us here because _  
_Because you are the music in me _

_Na na na na (Ohh) _  
_Na na na na na _  
_Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na) _  
_You are the music in me _

_It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met) _  
_Can't explain it (Ohh ohh) _  
_There's no name for it (No name for it) _

_I'm saying words I never said _  
_And it was easy (So easy) _  
_Because you see the real me (I see) _  
_As I am _  
_You understand _  
_And that's more than I've ever known _

_To hear your voice (Hear your voice) _  
_Above the noise (Ohh ohh) _

_And know I'm not alone _  
_Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah) _

_When I hear my favorite song _  
_I know that we belong (Yeah ohh) _  
_You are the music in me _

_It's living in all of us _  
_And it's brought us here because _  
_You are the music in me _

_Together we're gonna sing (Yeah) _  
_We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel) _  
_Connected and real _

_Can't keep it all inside (Ohh) _

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah) _  
_Na na na na na (Ohh yeah) _  
_Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na) _  
_You are the music in me (In me) _

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah) _  
_Na na na na na (Ohh yeah) _  
_Na na na na _  
_You are the music in me _

_When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song) _  
_I know that we belong (We belong) _  
_You are the music in me _

_Yeah it's living in all of us _  
_It's brought us here because (Here because) _  
_You are the music in me _

_Na na na na (Ohh yeah) _  
_Na na na na (Ohh yeah) _  
_Na na na na _  
_You are the music in me (Yeah)_

The crowd began to clap their hands and cheer for Gabriella and Terence. Terence had the same voice as Troy. He really have the qualities that Troy have. Then, a gayish _man _walked to Troy and said, "May I get you something, sir?"

"Yeah, a table and i want to talk to her..."

"Ah, Ms. Montez... of course, in a few minutes sir..." that man said and direct the seat to Troy sat down, turning around from Gabriella.

Gabriella went down from stage and walked to her 3 year boyfriend and hugged him. Taylor was wiping the glasses with clean towel. "That was awesome... which song was that? Did Kelsi wrote that?" Ryan asked and pulled Gabriella apart. Gabriella's face turned a little down and said, "No... it was Troy's..." she said and she cannot look at Ryan.

"Oh, sorry.." Ryan apologized.

"No, it's fine..." Gabriella answered and Terence came to Gabriella, "That was awesome... this is my favorite song now..." Terence said and Gabriella hugged his son. Then, the man who talked to troy a while ago tapped Gabriella and said, "Someone's looking for you..." and he pointed troy who was facing backwards. Gabriella smiled and said, "I'll be back in a minute..." she said and walked to Troy. She faced him and no painter can draw her reaction. No actor can act her feelings!

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

My heart started to beat faster and pound. It is struggling against my walls. My mind can't think. All the things in my mind are just the memories with him. "Hi..." he greeted. i dropped my mouth and looked at Ryan, who is having time with my son. "Troy? What are you doing here?" I asked and sat in front of him and I can't help but straight look in his eyes. In fairness, he didn't changed a bit, unless with his hair style, he is kinda... stylish...

"I am looking for you all over America for 10 years and I have a business meeting here in Texas and decided to look for you here... and here I am sitting in front of you..." he said.

"Troy, why did you look for me? i said, I'll come back, right?"

"Yeah, but for the past 10 years, you didn't... i missed you so much..." He said and grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry..." I said and I just saw that Ryan is coming to us with Terence. I quickly got up and Ryan came. "Troy? Is that you?" Ryan asked and gave him a man-hug.

"Ryan? Yeah, it's me... what are you doing here?" Troy asked and pulled himself apart. Ryan smiled and carried Terence in his arms. "I live with the guys and with this..." Ryan said and pointed Terence. Troy glanced at the boy that really looked like him. He had blue eyes, brown hair like him, and complexion. "Yours?" Troy asked Ryan and he just shook his head.

"It's Gabriella's..." Ryan said and he turned to me and asked, "Yours?"

"Yeah..." I said and bit my lip. Ryan looked at me and said, "We'll be there... Mr. Lopez is gonna shout you again if you're on..." I just nodded.

"Gabriella, I don't want to end this conversation... I want to talk you in private." He said and I nodded my head. I cannot help but just nod because I cannot think of anything to answer or say. I grabbed my wallet and there was a picture of me and Terence. I grabbed my calling card and handed it to him. "If you wanna talk to me, call me in that number.. Ryan has work tomorrow and it's my day off, so I guess we could talk in private. Tell me the place and the time if you called." I said and I got up, leaving him there.

"You promise to come?" he asked and I just nodded.

"See you tomorrow, " I said.

* * *

At home...

I drop my bag and went upstairs to have some fresh air. I walked to my room and to my desk. I opened the box and found some cigarettes and grabbed one. I lit with a lighter and walked towards the terrace. I started to smoke after Terence's 2nd birthday. i can't help it. It's my habit and it is the only thing that can make me any calmer. I just heard Ryan's shoes walk towards me. I looked a little back and said, "Why are you here? you should be home now... resting." I said and once looked again to far away place.

I just puff the smoke from my mouth and Ryan said, "Do you still love Troy?" he asked. I faced him and said, "i don't know... he said he missed me... he kept looking for me..." Ryan hanged my hair to my ears. "You can go back to him..."

"What? No, I am now getting married with the man i choose..."

"Huh?" Ryan asked and laughed.

"What's funny?" I asked and he continued laughing.

"Everyone know that you still love him and i won't force you to marry me because if I ain't the man that will make you any happier, I cannot push myself to..." I was silent. He waited for my reaction, but still I don't know what to choose. "Gabriella, I know that I'm just a bubblegum that you used to forget your problems and I accept that... because that is what fake lovers do..." I chuckled and looked at him weirdly.

"Bubblegum? Fake lovers?" I asked.

"Yeah, white bubblegum that loves to be on a Broadway show..." he said, "I have been waiting for him to come and get you and your son and live a happy life while me happy on my future career, a superstar on Broadway..." he continued. I dropped my cigarette once it has ended. i hugged him.

* * *

Not final decision!

Will she choose to be with him?

Or rather be with Troy?

She also missed everyone in Albuquerque...

Especially TROY, the love of her life...

New news in Albuquerque when she come back...

Find out!

Check it out!

My reviews please!!


	13. I am still in loved with you

**A/N: Hey, guys! I am really addicted in writing stories that is why I am finishing chapters immediately. By the way, Thanks for the writers and authors who loved my stories. Thank you very much! I have read your reviews and messages late because there was a rotating brown-out here and I am unable to open my account. Sorry and i loved all of them! Thanks!**

**Guys, this is another chapter that will make you more excited so check it out!**

* * *

The next day, around 7:00 a.m.

"Will you please turn that clock off?! It's still early!" Gabriella shouted and covered her head with a big pillow but her son just jump into the bed. "Mom! It's not a clock, it's a phone call..." Terence said and handed her the phone. Gabriell got up and answered the phone call with a face. "Hello?" Gabriella asked and rubbed her eyes. Terence was just listening beside here.

"Oh, hey... good morning! Meet me up at..." Troy said over phone. Gabriella jump off the bed and grabbed a paper and a ball pen. "Yeah?" Gabriella asked so actively. _"At the hotel..."_

"You know, there are lots and lots of hotel here, so tell the name.." Gabriella said and stood her hand on the desk right in front of her bed. _"At Square Park Circle Hotel, i guess you know that..." Troy said_ and Gabriella chuckles and said, "You know, i don't wanna get back in there!"

_"Why?" Troy asked._

"Because I got fired in that hotel when I once worked there as a singer..." Gabriella explained and ordered Terence out of her room. She entered the bathroom to open the hot faucet to let out on the tub some hot water. "Okay, just come over... see you." Troy said and he hung up. Gabriella threw the phone on her bed. She jumped into the tub and finished her bath.

After preparing for meeting him again, Gabriella went out of her room and went down the stairs. He just saw Terence on the couch sitting. "Where's your aunts?" asked Gabriella and looked for them.

"They said they'll go for a shopping..." Terence said. He get his backpack and went off with his mom.

* * *

Around 7:30... in the highway...

It is traffic and the sun stroke so hot in that day. Gabriella is getting her son to school and meet up Troy. Her phone rang again and Terence gave it to her.

"Hello?" asked Gabriella.

_"Hey, where are you? I'm getting impatient..."_

"Oh hey, you're the one who would want to talk to me, so be patient! I'm just getting my son to school..."

_"Do you mean also my son?"_ Gabriella was silent, _"Hey? Are you still there?"_

"Yeah," Gabriella answered, "How do you know?"

_"I'll tell you later..."_ Troy said.

"Okay, fine! Just wait for me!" Gabriella said and she hung up.

"Mom, who was that?"

"Nothing, honey..." Gabriella said and caressed Terence's cheeks.

* * *

On the school...

Gabriella saw a car parking under a low shade of tree. Gabriella just ignored that car. She and Terence went out of the car. She kneel to face Terence just her level, "Behave and be good." said Gabriella and she was just surprised to hear a very familiar voice. "You're very late..."

"Troy?" Gabriella looked back and slowly got up.

"Yeah..." Troy answered whilst walking to them.

"You said you'll wait in the hotel... why can't you just wait?" Gabriella scorned.

"Is he my--.." Troy gets cut off by Gabriella.

"Don't you dare continue what you are going to say!" Gabriella warned and faced her son, "Go inside... behave.." Gabriella said and Terence run inside. "You've been a good mother, Brie..." Troy said while watching as his son run inside the school campus.

"What do we do now? I have my car, you have your car..." Gabriella said and she was cut off by Troy.

"I don't have car... the hotel's just one corner from here, I just walked, so I think you could drive to the hotel and we'll talk in my room. I want private, mean nobody else is hearing or listening of what are we talking about..." Troy explained. Gabriella opened her car and threw the keys on Troy, "You drive..." she commanded. Troy got in and drove to the hotel.

Once in the hotel, he park on the floor where his car was. Lucky, the slot was empty. He got out on the car before Gabriella. When Gabriella was just about to come out, troy opened the door for her. "This is your car?" Gabriella asked and he just nodded.

* * *

On room number, 1214...

Troy threw his room and car keys on his bed. The room is really neat. _Troy is a little neat in his room, I see._ Gabriella thought. "You're room is very clean..." Gabriella said and Troy got his phone to call his secretary, "Not last night... this room was a mess." Troy said. He dialed on the phone number of his office in Albuquerque. "Hello? Oh yeah... Please call, Mr. Flynn to cancel the meetings I have this day... Yeah... thank you, Margaret." Troy said and he hung up.

"So, aren't we gonna speak and just sit in here?" asked Gabriella. Troy sat on the couch.

"I just want you back, Gabriella." He said directly.

"What if I don't want?" asked Gabriella.

"When did you reject something from me?" Gabriella didn't answer for his question, "you see, I know..." Troy said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I am totally hot!" he said in a boastful voice.

"You never changed." Gabriella said.

"Okay, serious... I have been looking for you months after you left and I have a reason why... because I'm still in loved with you... you told me to find the right girl for me, there was none. i tried but I just kept from falling because you are the right one. There is no destiny that will choose who you want to be. The right person for one is the one he or she chose and none other than that..." Troy explained and sat in front of Gabriella on his knees. Gabriella's tears started to fall.

"There's no need to cry... I'm still here for you and I am going to wait whatever it takes. I am going to wait for your answer. I just want to marry you and form the uncompleted family you raised by yourself." Troy said and wiped her tears. Gabriella hugged him tightly.

"I missed you, Gabriella..." he said.

"I missed you, Troy..." Gabriella said and cried harder in his shoulders. They let go for each other and Gabriella stared in hie blue ocean eyes. She leaned to kiss him and he kissed back. It was fierce and to Gabriella, she wanted to deepen the kiss like she want more and the one who drove her madness is his appeal to her.

Troy pulled Gabriella unto the bed, not breaking the kiss. They were both drove with their madness and eagerness with each other. He started to undress Gabriella still without breaking that kiss. He wanted to touch Gabriella again. Gabriella wanted him again for that day. She wanted to own him just one day. she wanted him inside her, emotionally and physically.

* * *

**A/N: Kids! Warning again! It is more lustful that the other part, so be careful in reading. Don't be so much green minded! Haha, sorry for the grammar! I just don't want to have messages that will hurt me too much! so please, they both just want to feel each other in their 2nd meeting and 1st make love since 10 years.**

* * *

After 3 hours...

Gabriella had just lie her head on Troy's chest. "Troy?" Gabriella asked and looked up to him, "is this part of our meeting?" she asked and Troy just laughed. She also did but a little gentle. "I think not, but I think you're the one who kissed me, right?"

"i guess.. so, are we back?" Gabriella asked.

"I have touched you once again, and you think it does mean no?" Troy said and chuckles.

"I am sorry, I just can't believe! After all the problem we've come through, you're still the right one for me..." Gabriella said. Gabriella grabbed her purse and get some cigarette and light it. "Since when did you start to smoke?" asked Troy and looked at her.

"Since Terence's 2nd birthday..." Gabriella said and her phone rang. Troy grabbed the cigarette from her hand and Gabriella shouted, "Troy! Give that..." Gabriella and her phone keeps from ringing. "No! Now that we're back, you'll stop smoking! you're killing me!"

"What? I don't understand..." Gabriella said.

"You are killing me because you are my life..." Troy said and the phone stops from ringing. Gabriella hugged him and kissed him on his soft lips and get her phone. She looked at who was that one calling. "It's the principal at Terence's school..." Gabriella said and called the number.

"Hello? Is there anything I can do?" asked Gabriella.

"Something happened to your son..." said the Principal.

"What happened?" asked Gabriella and she got up to dress herself.

"Just come in here..." the principal said. Gabriella hung up.

"What happened? Is my son okay?" asked Troy and also got up and put his clothes on.

"Just hope..."

* * *

At the Principal's office...

The principal is sitting in his chair and the mother of another student is sitting in the other chair and Terence is sitting in the other chair. Gabriella and Troy approach to the office and Gabriella hugged her son. Bruises and hurts are all over Terence's face. Gabriella examine the damages of his son. "What happened?" asked Gabriella.

Terence couldn't speak. "Mr. Principal, what happened to my son?" asked Gabriella and sat on the chair and put Terence in his lap. "Mrs. Cole's son and with other classmates hurt and beat him in a class." explained the Principal.

"But why?" asked Troy.

"They said that it started when this boy teased your son and he just ignored and they started to beat him when he ignored them."

"It's okay, Terence... and what punishment will you give to this boy?" asked Gabriella in anger and pointed the boy.

"How dare you ask that?! It's none of your monkey business to know that!" the other woman shouted at Gabriella and tried to slap her but Troy stopped her, "Don't you touch my wife or else..." Troy shouted at her and Terence began to sob in Gabriella's arms. The woman can't say anything and leaved with her son. Troy sat on the other seat. "I'm sorry, Mr. Principal for what happened." Gabriella apologized.

"It's okay... by the way, you said wife? I don't know Ms. Montez has been married..."

"It's a long story and we've been into a trapped marriage and she run away so, we decided to get married..." Troy explained.

"Okay, and thank you for coming and I am apologizing for disturbing you from your works.." the principal said.

"No, it's okay..." Gabriella said and they leaved.

* * *

Outside of the office...

"Mom," called Terence and Gabriella listened to what Terence what to say, "Is he my real dad?" he whispered. Gabriella just nodded and Terence ran into Troy as he open his car and Terence hugged him. "Gabriella?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded again. Troy kneel down and hugged his son for the first time. "Dad..." called Terence.

Gabriella walked to them and said, "Aren't we going home? Your dad gives me a pain in my thighs!" They all went into the car and drove to the apartment.

* * *

One big happy family!

The couple of all time is back!

what will be the reaction of Taylor?

Kelsi? Martha?

What will be their reaction if they knew that the family are coming back to Albuquerque?

Find out!

My reviews please! i'm begging...


	14. They're back!

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! Please, readers... read my new story, entitled, EXTRAORDINARY LOVE... Thanks for your reviews for that story... Judge it, it is a good story... and if I don't focus on Gabriella and Troy, on the upcoming chapters, they will progress.. I promise. Thanks again.**

**This is another chapter that will tell us how Gabriella and Troy's life progresses. By the way, I don't own anything for Walt Disney Co. and HSM... thanks.**

* * *

In the apartment...

Gabriella entered the empty house, left with households. Troy locked his car and Terence in the house running and dumped his bag on the couch and opened the TV. She turned the channel on Disney and the Phineas and Ferb is finished. He frowns and turns it off and throws the remote on the couch. Troy came and saw his son frowning, so he walked to him. At the same time, Gabriella was wiping her hands with a single towel after washing her hands to prepare snacks. She walked to her son.

"Why did you not open the TV? It's Phineas and Ferb, right?" asked Gabriella and attempted to open the TV but Terence said, "It's over... it's Wizards of Waverly Place now, which I hate." Gabriella rubs Terence's head and Troy came and sat down beside his son.

"Mom, did I asked you that complete songs of Phineas and Ferb?" Terence asked.

"Yes, honey... but I didn't get one, sorry..." Gabriella said. Troy looked at his son and said, "Is Phineas and Ferb your favorite?" Terence just nodded his head. "I can get you an original copy of Phineas and Ferb songs."

"How? Mom can't get one, and how about you?" Terence said in a low and sad voice, still bowing his head down in depression, disappointment and sadness that he missed one episode of Phineas and Ferb because ever since it started, he never missed one. "I am a very close friend of Walt Disney Co. President, Robert Iger." Troy said and winks at Gabriella.

"Yeah, very close friend. And last thing I know is Robert Iger is one of my godfathers." Gabriella said and raises one eyebrow.

"Really? You can?" Terence said in enjoyment and excitement. Troy nodded his head. "But before that, you must first show that your grade is higher thatn before after you had just make up a fight with your classmate." Gabriella said and pinched Terence's nose.

"But, I am not the one who started it." Terence defended himself.

"Oh right... you finish your homeworks and review your lessons. I don't want to see any red marks on card." Gabriella said and went back into the kitchen to prepare snacks. Troy got up to follow her. Terence ran into his room to finish his assignments. "Hey, sexy." he said and held her waist.

"What are you making up to?" he continued and kissed her neck.

"Stop it. I don't wanna make out in the kitchen. It is embarrassing. We've had enough for this day..." Gabriella said.

"Does that mean that I'll have one tomorrow?"

"I don't know... You didn't even used protection so, please stop it." Gabriella scorned.

"Okay, will you just give me one kiss? One fierce kiss?" Troy begged. Gabriella is now getting a little pity for him so, she faced him, "Just one?" Troy just nodded and he carried Gabriella to sat in the table for him to be between her legs. She wrapped her arms around her neck and leaned to kiss him and it did. He kissed back and it was really fierce. Then, they both just heard a car beep outside and Gabriella let go of him, "Troy, it's Kelsi, Taylor and Martha... they're back..." she said.

"My babe's afraid of me meeting them again," Troy said and leaned to kiss her again but Gabriella pushed him slowly and got off the table. "No, but I am afraid of their reaction seeing me and you kissing..." Gabriella said and continued to prepare the homemade pasta she would like to make every afternoon.

"Oh," Troy said and grabbed a can of drinks from the fridge and drink it. He lied his butt on the table, supporting his body and his hand standing curved on the edge of the table. Gabriella just finished chopping the ingredients and ready the pasta to be boiled in hot water. The door opened and Kelsi got in first. Kelsi knew that Gabriella was there but she saw she was talking to someone. "Gabriella?" she asked as she put the bags down on the floor.

"Oh hey..." Gabriella said as Kelsi enter the kitchen and saw Troy. "Troy? You're back!" she squealed and hugged him. Troy just drop the drink into the table and hug her back. "It's good to see you again, Troy." Kelsi said.

"Yeah, and I am glad that I found Gabriella on the bar last night..." Troy said.

"Yeah, I saw you..." Kelsi said and they heard the door open again and Taylor and Martha entered. "Hey, girls! Look who's back!" Kelsi called. Taylor and Martha came and was surprised to see Troy. "Hey..." Troy said while laughing. Gabriella just smiled while boiling the pasta. "How are you?" Taylor asked.

"Fine..." Troy answered and looked at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and continued what she was doing. "And let me guess, Troy... you got Gabriella back?" Kelsi asked and Troy just chuckled.

"Really? Oh my gosh! I am so happy for you..." Kelsi said.

"So does that mean that you two are coming back to Albuquerque?" Taylor said and crossed her arms.

"I don't know... that'll decision is up to Gabriella," said Troy and glared to his love.

"Yeah, I wanna see, Dad and Mom... and everyone that I have left there before..." Gabriella said.

"So, we'll be left here?"

"Why?" asked Gabriella and stopped from chopping, "Oh I know and I don't want you to hear it..." Gabriella said and continued what she was doing.

* * *

On lunch with Troy...

They finished all of their meals for that time and Troy was about to come to book up a flight to Albuquerque. "I'm just going to accompany him outside." Gabriella said and got up with Troy. Troy went to his son and kiss him on the forehead as a goodbye, "Bye, Terence..." he said.

"Goodbye, wildcat.." Kelsi said.

"Kelsi, that was my job to call him that!" Gabriella scorned.

"I'm sorry..." Kelsi said and laughed.

"Goodbye!" Troy said and waved his hand whilst making his way to the door. Gabriella and Troy got out and Gabriella shot the door closed for a while and hugged Troy. "Bye, babe..." Gabriella said, "i love you..." she continued and get into her tip-toes to kiss him once again. Troy kissed back and Gabriella deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. Once they let go for each other, Gabriella slides her hands and warm arms down Troy's chest slowly from neck.

"I love you too..." Troy said and kissed her forehead. Troy headed for his car, "My car's in the hotel..." Gabriella said and giggled.

"Yeah, I remembered." Troy said and got into his car and went off. Gabriella went back into the house and she saw the three girls and Terence confused. Terence came rushing and running to his room. He looks like afraid. "What happened to him?" Gabriella asked and drink the last of her water in her glass. "Terence had just reveal us what you and Troy were doing before we arrived home..." Taylor said and Gabriella nearly choked herself.

"What did he saw?" Gabriella asked afraid of what will be their reaction if Terence saw that she and Troy are kissing in front of him, Terence. (A/N: sorry! a little bit confusedness!)

"That you and Troy are nearly making out in the kitchen..." Taylor said and raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, I admit it but, can you blame us? We missed each other..."

"And one more thing, did you and Troy make out before getting Terence to school?" Kelsi asked.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked, "Why are you asking me these thing? Don't you know that it's personal..." she continued but she gets cut off.

"Just answer the question..." Taylor stormed out.

"Okay! Yes, we did... and nothing can stop that now, because it happened..." Gabriella said.

"We're not gonna stop your relationship with Troy because..." Martha said Kelsi used to continue it, "we are very proud of you, Brie..." Gabriella cried her eyes out and hugged them tightly including her bestfriend, Taylor.

* * *

Ow! They accepted Troy!

By the way, why wouldn't they?

They know that he is one that loves Gabriella the most!

And do you want to know what happened with Taylor and Chad before the left Albuquerque?

Do you want to know what will happen next?

Vote for knowing the problem of Taylor and Chad!

i have my polls in my profile and vote for it!

Find and Check it out by reading!

I love you all!

Thanks and i am begging for reviews again and again1


	15. Welcome back to Albuquerque

**A/N: thanks for the reviews once again... I loved all of you... Thanks. And reminders, I don't own anything from Walt Disney Co. and HSM.**

**

* * *

**Gabriella was carrying the bag and Terence is holding his own bag and his favorite toy car, the car that was given by Troy just that morning. Troy handed their tickets to the guard before passing the glass door. "We are with him." Gabriella said and let Terence follow Troy inside the lobby. Terence held his father's hand and his mother's after putting the toy to his back pack.

"Ready to ride the airplane?" Troy asked as they walk.

"Yeah! I am and it is my first time..." Terence said and looked up at his father. Troy smiled up and said, "and we will be soon enough..." He smiled at Gabriella, who was smiling at them very happily.

Soon, they entered the plane and sat on the 3 seat half row and Terence was beside the window. Gabriella was in the middle and Troy is at the aisle. After the plane was filled, the plane took off. "In more than 2 and a half hour, we'll be landing on New Mexico National Airport... Enjoy the flight..." the stewardess said.

"May I get you something, Mr. Bolton?" The flight attendant said and stand before him with a notepad holing a pen ready to write. "Um, just 2 cups of coffee and 1 glass of juice..." Troy said and smiled. The flight attendant writes what he said and said, "Right away, Mr. Bolton." and walked away. He held Gabriella's hand and put his arm on her shoulders and Gabriella started to question, "How do they know you?"

"Um..." Troy can't say a word because she might be surprised.

"What? Are you hiding something from me?" Gabriella said and she started feel doubtful.

"Um, popular, you know... V.I.P." Troy said.

"You're lying..." Gabriella said and smiled doubtfully.

"No, why would I?"

"How can you become one of the Very Important People in America?" Gabriella asked.

"Because I am the President and current Owner of Montez-Bolton Publishing Co." Troy said and Gabriella pinched him in the nose. "Ow!" Troy said, feeling very unusual. "You never told me that! and why would Dad give you that position?"

"Because, you're gone and that was supposed to be yours." Troy said and his order came. He looked at the attendant who just said, "Your order, Mr. Bolton."

"Oh, yeah... thanks.." Troy said back and grabbed the tray and placed it in the folded table in front of them, with holes in it to put the glasses and cups. The attendant went off leaving the family behind. Gabriella put the glasses and the cups on that table. "Gabriella, can I have very big favor from you?" Troy said.

"And what is that?" Gabriella asked before sipping the hot coffee in the cup she is holding. "Just one kiss..." Troy said and smiled seductively.

"We are in a plane with hundreds of passengers and we couldn't just make out here in the plane now that I know that you are one of the Very Important People in America..." Gabriella said but she was cut off by Troy's soft and fast kiss. He deepened the kiss as she kiss him back with more love. She pushed him away and said, "I just told you but you did... but I also think I could give you one kiss..." Gabriella said and attempted to kiss him but the attendant appeared and said, "Ahem..." she said and clears her throat.

Troy just looked back and said, "Yeah?" Gabriella bowed down to hide that she is ashamed to be distracted by one attendant. "You have an important call..." the attendant said. Troy grabbed the telephone from the attendant and said, "you may leave..." the attendant had left them behind. Troy nodded his head and said to Gabriella before answering the phone, "She's very distracting..." Gabriella just laughed a little gentle and kissed him on the cheeks.

Troy pressed one button from the phone and answer it, "Talk to me..."

"Mr. Bolton?"

"Yeah, and may I know who am i talking to?" Troy asked.

"This Margaret Cole, your secretary... your clients called me and asked me where are you because you didn't attend and meet them at your meetings..." the woman over the phone said and Troy covered his eyes. "Tell them i am sorry, I forgot to cancel the meetings... I am on my way now to back to Albuquerque..." Troy said.

"Okay... I'll them, sir..." the woman over phone said and hung up. Troy also putted the phone down and put his arm again on Gabriella's shoulder and said, "Now, where were we?" he said and Gabriella smiled and leaned up to kiss him again.

* * *

On the Montez residential Mansion...

"You ready to meet them again?" Troy said before getting out of the car and looked at the beautiful lady beside him. Gabriella just don't know what to answer, "I don't know, Troy..." she gave in. Troy caresses her cheeks and said, "Just keep breathing... they're your parents and you should always be ready to meet them again." Troy said comforting her. Gabriella closed her eyes as Troy got out of the car.

Troy opened Gabriella's door and she came out, with Troy. They left Terence sleeping in the car and Troy locked the car. "Is he going to be okay there?" Gabriella asked and looked back and turned to Troy. "Yeah, and don't worry about him... he'll be okay." Troy said and they stopped the Mansion door.

Gabriella knocked and Troy just laid his back on the wall beside the door and winks at her. The door opened and one of the new maids appeared, "May i help you?" the maid said and smiled at her. Troy came from the side and the maid said, recognizing the man, "Mr. Troy Bolton... is she with you?"

Troy said, "Didn't Uncle or Aunt told you about her?"

"I'm sorry, but i don't know her." the maid said and they just saw that Mrs. Montez pass the door and glare at them. "Oh my! Gabriella!" she screamed and ran to her long lost daughter. She hugged her daughter tightly and said, "I missed you so much!" she continued.

"I missed you too, mom..." Gabriella said and felt her mom's hug. They let for each other and Gabriella's eyes were weary because of her tears falling down her cheeks. "C'mon in..." she said and Gabriella looked back at the car, telling Troy to get Terence, "I'll get him..." he said and Gabriella smiled.

"I'll just get something from the car..." Troy said and left to get his son. Gabriella and Mrs. Montez went in with that stupid maid. (A/N: sorry, just wanna blame that made... how can she not see Gabriella's picture if the picture is just in the master's bedroom? Just notice that guys...)

Gabriella sat down as Mr. Montez came down hurrying down to hug his daughter. Gabriella hugged his father and sobs again in him. "I missed you, Dad..."

"Glad you came back..." Mr. Montez.

"Yeah... Dad if you wanna ask about why I left, please don't... i don't wanna remember it anymore..."

"Okay..." Mr. Montez agreed and Troy came with Terence half awake, rubbing his eyes. Mrs. Montez came from the kitchen with a tray of glasses of juice and saw Troy and the kid came in. "Who is this?" asked Mrs. Montez and stared at the kid who really looked like Troy. She noticed his ocean blue eyes like Troy and his golden hair. They all walked to the living room with Gabriella and Mr. Montez.

Gabriella put her son beside her and Troy sat on the other side making Gabriella the middle. "Mom... and Dad... don't get freaked out but, this is the son I raised in Texas for 10 years... son of mine and Troy, Terence." Gabriella introduced.

The couple were so much surprised that they have a nine year old grandson for their age of at least 45. "Mom? Dad? Are you okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella, how did this happen?" Mrs. Montez asked and looked at the child Gabriella was sitting beside. "Mom, it's a long story and I don't think Terence would like to hear it either." Gabriella said. Terence had fallen asleep on the lap of Gabriella while she was saying that. "Gabriella..." Mr. Montez said.

"Dad and Mom? Just tell me if you are going to accept him for my sake... this is the one I have been with for ten long years when I am away, working in Texas with my friends." Gabriella said. The couple couldn't answer and they think and think.

* * *

Finished!

Wow! That was cool!

Will they accept him?

Or sent him away because Gabriella shouldn't be taking care of a boy that shouldn't have live?

What will happen next?

Will the happily ever after phrase will come soon?

Or sooner?

Or we'll have to wait for more chapters?

Find out by reading! Check it out!

My reviews please!

Love ya!


	16. Memories and Gabriella's Plan

_"Dad and Mom? Just tell me if you are going to accept him for my sake... this is the one I have been with for ten long years when I am away, working in Texas with my friends." Gabriella said. The couple couldn't answer and they think and think._

"We just think if he could stay here for one night..." Mrs. Montez said with her smile. Mr. Montez gazed upon the boy sitting next to his daughter. Gabriella smiled and said, "Does that mean that you accept him?" Mrs. Montez came to hug and feel her grandson that she haven't known for 10 years that the boy lived in this world and she said, "Of course, honey... he's our grandson and we would like to know him much better.

"We're not going anywhere, mom... I am gonna stay here with you." Gabriella said and glanced at her boyfriend. His phone rings and he quickly got and answered it, "Hello? Oh yeah! I'll be right there..." Troy said and hangs up. Gabriella frowned and said, "Leaving already?" Troy just nodded his head and kissed Gabriella's forehead, "Duty calls... it's urgent and i have to leave..." Troy said and he got up. Gabriella also got up and said, "Mom, I'll just accompany him outside." Mrs. Montez managed to nod her head and sat beside Terence. Terence woke up and look at Gabriella and Troy who just disappeared while making their turn.

Gabriella and Troy walked out of the house and Troy faced her. The placed was dim and it is lightly dark, his car was just parked on the sidewalk and their weren't people making their time to walk. The clouds were dark and its like it'll rain. Gabriella makes her eyes to Troy and said, "Goodbye, babe..." Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's left cheek as she kissed his cheek back. They both giggled and Troy kissed her right hand and said, "I love you..." Gabriella touched and brushed his hair with her hands and responded, "I love you too..."

Troy pointed his finger to put a tickle in her nose and said, "You're the most important person in my life..." Gabriella smiled and Troy went off.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

He's the sweetest person I ever had. He does everything for me. I just heard footsteps from behind so I opened the door and looked who was it, it was the maid who didn't know me. She was feeling embarrassed in front of me and said, "Ms. Montez, I am sorry because I really don't know who you are at first. I am sorry..." she apologized. I walked back in and closed the door behind me and i touched her cheeks, "No worries, my dear.. It's fine. I'm gone for 10 long years." I said and the maid just smiled, "I'll make my way again so, excuse me..." I said and walked away with a smile on my face.

I walked back to the living room and I saw Terence was telling stories about me and Troy. I would like to listen but I think something wrong because Mom and Dad looked at me badly. "And I just saw Mom and Dad in the **KITCHEN**... ready to-.." He said but I cut off by pulling him to the corner hallway and said, "Terence, honey... do you know that it is forbidden to tell stories like that to the someone especially when you are talking about Me and your Dad? It is embarrassing honey... and that topic is very personal and private only to us... so, if you ever sneaked on us, just ignore and walked away... You can't blame us, we've been gone for 10 years and we badly missed each other... You can't stop your Dad and me making out? Oh, Terence, please promise me you'll never do it again..." I explained. Terence was silent and he held out his hand and said, "I promised..." I smiled and hugged him.

We went back on the living room and said, "I'm sorry for the interruption but, he's topic is very personal..." I said and Terence sat on the couch, slightly chuckling. I went upstairs to see my room and I saw that my room is the way it was when I always enter the room. Clean, without trashes and the bed's made... It feels like it's always been like home, like I never left or like I'm back 10 years ago. I remembered the books that Dad had bought for me.

There was the complete series of Sweet Valley High, Harry Potter, Princess Diaries, Shopaholic and loads more. I glared at the thick and undusted books in front me and saw the book I loved to read once in a while, Alexis' Marriage. It's a story about a girl named Alexis, that was brought a dragged into an unwanted marriage that changed her life forever. She never loved the guy named John. He was just a stranger in her eyes that her parents announced as her fiance. But soon as they get along with each other, they fell in loved. She still married him after she knew that John's parents only wanted their fortune and not Alexis. John declared by himself that he is no longer part o his family. That story directs on me a little bit. I smiled as I remembered when I was reading that book.

Then, I was snapped out by the box that had just fallen from the shelf. It was dusty and full of dirt and it made a mess in the floor. I coughed and coughed whilst waving my hands to avoid and to waggle away the dust before me. It was the box that Troy had given me before I left Albuquerque. I saw the watch her gave me, the gown that was folded and placed into a box. i grabbed my purse from the bed and grabbed the small violet long box with contains the necklace that Troy said, it was his promise. He didn't broke his promise, because his been there somehow... It's just me who broke his promised, I runaway.

Tears fall into my cheeks, tears of joy. Then, I just thought of something that might make everyone happy and back here in Albuquerque. I grabbed my latest Nokia 3710 fold cellphone and dialed phone number. "Hello?" I asked and hold my phone as I fix the mess back into the box and the books back under my bed.

_"Chad Danforth... talk to me." the man said over the phone._

"Guess who it is..." I played and giggled.

_"Gabriella Montez? is that you?" he asked with a little doubt in his words._

"Who do you think?" I said and squealed into my bed after finished fixing the mess I made.

_"Are you back? I'll come over..."_

"Yeah, and maybe not now... I have a very good offer to make..." I said.

* * *

I hung up after talking to Chad. I dialed another number and it was busy. "Oh, try me, Taylor McKessie, you'll get your payment..." I said after putting the phone down and before pressing the button Redial. I pressed the button and it rings. The call was answered and the woman over phone said, _"Hello? Taylor McKessie, speak?" the woman said over the phone._ I just laughed and said, "Taylor, its me, Gabriella..."

_"Oh hey, sweetness! How's back there?" she said._

"Oh my golly! Its fantastic... And Troy like you, Kelsi and Martha to come back here to arrange our upcoming marriage."

_"No, not until your cousin gets out of Albuquerque..." she scorned._

"Don't you dare try to put the phone down! I'm not yet finished..."

_"Continue.." she said._

"Chad's not--..." I was cut off by her.

_"Don't you dare speak of his damn name.." she shouted._

"Just calm down, honey... He's not here. He's out of town until next year." I said with a little lie in my word but I think she believed me.

_"Okay, but I'll do it for you and I'm not coming back for him."_

"Okay... problem's off, sweetheart.." I said, "Speak to you later and oh! By the way, I'd like you to leave Texas the next morning after tomorrow." I continued.

_"But we have work-.."_

"No buts, Taylor... we want out wedding as soon as possible. Speak to ya soon!" I said and hung up, "Yes! Step one, accomplished." I shrieked and I jump into my bed. I fall into the soft and smooth mattress I am jumping.

* * *

Finished!

That was way cool!

By the way, hey'a there again!

What will happen when Taylor and Chad meets again?

Hmmm... I smell something...

I smell not drama...

but..

Arguement!

Raaarrr! This is so exciting!

Find out by reading...

My reviews everyone!

Love ya!


	17. Argument with Chad and Taylor!

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews everyone... I loved you all! Thank you...**

* * *

That night...

Gabriella was with Troy for a dinner for two. Troy moved the chair out of the table and let Gabriella sit on it. He sit on the opposite side of her. "Hey, so how was work?" Gabriella asked as she stare at his deep ocean eyes. "Not the same without you by my side..." Troy said and held her hands. The waiter came and placed the menus in front of Troy and Gabriella. "Oh, yeah... we'll just have 2 single carbonara and one bottle of red wine." Troy said without looking at the menus.

"Do you have any orders, sir?" asked the waiter.

"No thank you..."

"Order will be served in 5 minutes.."

"Okay, thanks." Troy said and glanced back at Gabriella. Gabriella was getting something in her purse and showed it to Troy. It was the 'T' necklace. "You kept it?" Troy asked and grabbed the necklace. "Yeah... and I kept it because I love you..." Gabriella said and played with his hair, "I love you, Troy..." she said. Troy managed to smile and answered, "I love you too, Gabriella..." Gabriella loved the way he tell her she loves her so much.

Few minutes ago, their order arrived and they start eating. "Troy, do you think we could do something for Chad?" Gabriella asked after sipping the last of her wine. Troy looked at her and he doesn't know what she was talking about, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you know that Chad and Taylor didn't get well before we left... they argue 'til now."

"So, you mean that if we could make Chad and Taylor get along again..." Troy said and lies his back on the chair and think for something. Gabriella smiled whilst he was saying that. She wanted everything to go right. "Exactly, Troy... That is my point... all you have to do is go with Chad on the mall and we'll meet you up. I told Taylor that you wanted that Kelsi, Martha and Taylor to arranged our upcoming marriage and she agreed and not knowing that I told Chad to talk and apologize to her. You'll just have to take it all the way, so... Are you in?" Gabriella asked and Troy just smiled after listening to her and said, "Sound great..." Gabriella hugged him and he hugged back. "Step two: accomplished..."

* * *

One the day that Taylor, Kelsi and Martha are coming... (Airport)

Gabriella was waiting for her three friends and she just heard screaming. She looked back and saw Kelsi and Martha coming in. "Oh my gosh! Martha, Kelsi!" Gabriella squealed as she hug both of them, "Welcome back to Albuquerque!" Gabriella said and let go of them. She saw Taylor coming up, pulling the suitcases. "Okay, so where do we meet lover-boy?" Taylor asked. Gabriella smiled and said, "No, we will first get your bags and things to the apartment and go shopping..." Kelsi and Martha squealed and jump off their way to Gabriella and Gabriella pulled Taylor while she was talking.

"Oh, c'mon! you never changed... you still love shopping." Taylor said.

"Of course I do and I have a surprise and don't kill me if you knew what was it..." Gabriella said.

* * *

2 hours later...

The four girls arrived at the Center Circle Mall. "Welcome to New Albuquerque, shopaholics!" Gabriella said as they all looked at the old mall they used to go after school every Fridays. Kelsi and Martha are the most shopaholics of them four and Taylor is the least. "I wanna see it now..." Kelsi said and pulled Martha and Gabriella inside the mall. "You know, girls... that mall doesn't change a bit..." Taylor said.

"Doesn't it, you think?" Martha asked with a little sparse in her voice.

"It changed everything... Look at this stores... more products and more accessories." Kelsi said whilst looking and touching all the new products of that mall, "Texas haven't got any of this great things..." Kelsi said. Gabriella smiled and looked at Taylor, "You wanna see your surprise?" she asked with a little excitement.

"She has a surprise?! Why us we don't?" Kelsi scorned. Gabriella smiled and teased her, "You know, Ryan's not here... so, I can't give you a surprise..." and she laughed. Yeah, you know, Kelsi had a huge crush on Ryan and that is why, she is very proud of Gabriella to be Ryan's fiance in Texas. Ryan was now on New York with Sharpay, but Sharpay is coming back to Albuquerque in a very good purpose.

"Gabriella, don't you mean --! You're meeting me with Chad?!" Taylor screamed. Gabriella just nodded and pulled Taylor, "Now you know... we're gonna meet him now..." Gabriella said as she pull Taylor and contact Troy with her cellphone. "Gabriella! Kelsi and Martha? Are you involved in her plan?! Tell me!" Taylor screamed.

"Yeah, we are... she told us before she left Texas and it was a good plan! Looks like working!" Kelsi said like she's teasing Taylor. Taylor was forcefully walking in the mall and they stopped at the fountain. "Gabriella, I'm not doing this, not for your sake! Neither you two!" Taylor said and tried to walk out but Gabriella pulled her arm and sat her down in the cemented marbled bench just beside the fountain. "You are, Taylor McKessie... this is a payment for the call you never answered..."

"What call?" asked Taylor but Gabriella didn't answered. Gabriella dialed Troy's phone number and it rings. He quickly answered it and said, "Hey babe... we're in the mall... 2nd floor, beside the escalator and I can see you now!" Troy said and laughed. Gabriella stood up and looked for him. She looked up and saw Troy with Chad beside him. "There they are..." Gabriella said and got up. Troy and Chad came down running, with a bouquet of random flowers in Chad's hands.

"Hey babe..." Troy said and hugged Gabriella. Chad cannot look at Taylor until she started, "What the hell do you want?" she said with a little hell in her voice. She raises one eyebrow barely looking at him. Chad turned around and faced Troy, gave him the bouquet and said, "I can't do this now... she's like a devil scorning me now." Chad said. Taylor dropped her mouth after hearing those words from Chad, "No, you are doing this now!" Troy said and Chad slowly faced at Taylor and said, "If you think that I am a devil girl in front of you, scorning you right now, well... I am not pleased to come here but Gabriella, Kelsi and Martha... just pulled me here to talk to you..." Taylor said.

"You're making a scene..." Chad said calmly.

"I don't care if I make a scene. And if I am really, maybe because you started it!" Taylor answered back. The three other girls was just watching as they argue and also Troy. "Me? I started it? You didn't believe me in the first place! So you started it!" Chad replied with her accusations. **(A/N: starting from the next dialog up to where Gabriella would interrupt, is where Chad and Taylor started to talk together...literally.)**

"Why would I believe with the man I saw dating another Senior?" Taylor said a little clam but with teasing voice.

"You didn't believe that I am just seduced by that girl and she just asked me for one thing and you just think that I am dating her!" Chad shouted.

"Why would I believe in you devilish lies?!" People around them and also in the other floors of the mall started to look at their argument.

"And why would I also live with the woman who judged me in the first place without knowing the truth?" Chad said.

Gabriella raises both of her hands to stop them both, "Wait! I brought of you two here to work things out, not argue..." Gabriella said and looked at them both but the two people started to shout together, "But he/she started it!" Chad and Taylor shouted, pointing each other. Gabriella stamps her foot and said, "Please, guys... please. I am begging you. Before I get married, I want everything to be perfect, no fights and no enemies... just friends. I won't mind if you two could get along and cannot be married because you don't understand each other, but i am begging you both to work things out! Even if you two just became friends." Gabriella said, "So, can you work this out?" she added.

Taylor and Chad was not facing each other, crossing their arms and thinking if they would accept Gabriella's offer. _"I guess--.."_

* * *

That last dialog wasn't finished yet..

Who said it? Is is Chad or Taylor?

Will they be friends?

Or will they be a couple again?

Or worst? Like they will remain enemies?

By the way, I smell and sense drama coming up with the coming back of Sharpay!

Revelation will be revealed...

Find out by reading!

Check it out!

My reviews please!

Love ya!


	18. Now back & another disaster or surprise?

Taylor and Chad was not facing each other, crossing their arms and thinking if they would accept Gabriella's offer. _"I guess--.."_

_

* * *

_"I guess I can try to give another chance..." Taylor said and giggled. Chad smiled back at her and walked toward her. Kelsi, Gabriella and Martha are squealing in the corner seeing that Taylor and Chad are getting well. The whole crowd began to cheer for the two and shout, "Whoo!" Troy just laughed and pointed Taylor and Chad who are hugging each other. Taylor grabbed the flowers and hugged him once more. Taylor lets go of Chad and turned to Gabriella. They formed a group hug and squeal.

Gabriella just saw that Troy was talking to a girl. "Hi, Troy..." the lady greeted and she has a very small voice. Its like that something pinching her throat that she talks into a small voice. Troy was unusual to the girl and he didn't really wanted to be popular. She know that lady for 3 years because she had been one of his clients. "Would you mind if you ask me on a date?" she asked seductively. Gabriella let go of their hug and the three other girls looked behind to see the Troy is talking to a girl.

Gabriella was waiting for his answer. "No, I have a girlfriend..." Troy said calmly and Gabriella smiled.

"Since when, Troy?" that lady asked. Gabriella glanced at her neck and there was a pendant with a name on it, "Brenda? Nice name..." Gabriella started. That girl named Brenda looked at Gabriella so badly like she wanted her to burn in her blazing eyes. "Is she this?" Brenda asked like she's crying.

"Yeah, this is Gabriella Marie Montez, my girlfriend..." Troy introduced and smiled.

"Montez? Montez?!" Brenda asked in an ascending voice.

"Yeah, Montez... lost daughter of Maria and Robert Montez..." Gabriella said with a little friendly in her voice.

"You're lost for 10 years and you left Troy Bolton..." Brenda said but she was cut off by Gabriella who was just smiling, "And I guess he understands..." she kept smiling.

On the entrance of the mall, a girl with brown hair and guy with hat walked in. They were both the same complexion and the girl was wearing leg high boots, pink skirt and a elbow long sleeved blouse. She had her hair straighten not unlike she was still in Albuquerque, she have wavy and a little curly hair. The man with long pale blue pants and with T-shirt tucked inside his pants and a brown leather belt wrapped around his waist, just with the linings of his pants. "Is that Gabriella, with Troy?" the man asked, pointing the couple. The woman looked far enough to see Gabriella and Troy.

"Yes, it is..." She walked to them with the man she's with and about to greet them but she saw that Brenda was just about to slap Gabriella but she ran and hold Brenda's arm. "Look who you are trying to seduce and argue with... you'll find me..." the woman who just arrived said, holding her arm stacked. Brenda get her hand back and said, "We aren't finish Montez!" Brenda said and left.

The woman who stopped Brenda faced Gabriella and Troy. "Oh my golly! Sharpay!" Gabriella said and hugged her. Sharpay hugged back. "I'm glad you're back..." Gabriella said and let go of her hug. Sharpay glanced at Troy and said, "you know I have a very important purpose here to tell you... I cannot resist any longer." Gabriella was puzzled about it and frowned and said, "What is it?"

"I guess we can have a private talk..." Sharpay said, "Oh by the way, Troy... congratulation for getting Gabriella back."

"Oh, thanks..." Troy said and put his arms on Gabriella's shoulders, "Oh Gabriella... Chad and I have an important meeting in the office... I'll meet you later." Troy said and kissed Gabriella in the cheek and left with Chad. "So, I guess... we can talk." Sharpay said.

"Yeah... Taylor, Sharpay and I are going to talk about something, so I think I'll just meet you up in the apartment." Gabriella said to Taylor just nodded, "And well, bring Ryan... Kelsi will be pleased..." Gabriella said and giggled. Kelsi's eyes widened up and said, "NO! NO, no no! NO! Please, Gabriella..." begged Kelsi. Taylor, Martha and Gabriella laughed and Martha said, "No... we'll bring him, better with you." she said and continued laughing. "What do you all mean? Did I miss something?"

"We'll tell you later..." Taylor said with a smile on her face. They all went off and Gabriella and Sharpay was left. "So, what is it?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay gave her a smooth paper with writing in it. Gabriella looked at the things written in the paper, "Sharpay Faith M. Evans? I don't know you middle initial is M." Gabriella said and looked at her. Kelsi, Martha, Taylor and Ryan disappeared in the mall. The crowd gets back to normal. They walk like nothing happened.

"Yeah, that was my real birth certificate... I just found it in New York and I don't know how it was there." Sharpay explained.

"What is the meaning of your M?" Gabriella asked and looked at Sharpay, waiting for her answer.

"If I told you, don't freak out." Sharpay said, "Montez." Gabriella glanced back on the white smooth paper that she was holding and Sharpay gave her. Gabriella started to cry, "I would understand if you are angry with me because I kept it for 10 year and 3 months behind your back." Sharpay continued. Gabriella wiped her tears one by one and the tears still fall down to her cheeks. "Troy know but, I asked him not to tell you... I am getting the right courage to tell you... so I'm sorry.."

"Sharpay, you don't have to be sorry... i have longed for another sister or brother and this might be the best gift from God..." Gabriella said crying with mixed tears of joy and anger. Joy because she knew another sibling to love her. Anger because her parent never told her the truth. Gabriella hugged Sharpay and she hugged back.

"What about your parents?" Sharpay asked and push her away to look into Gabriella's tearful dark chocolate eyes. Sharpay tears is ready to fall any second from then on and Gabriella just wiped her tears and said, "I'm gonna have to talk to them and make them explain how they can keep it to me for 10 long years. I have to leave." Gabriella said and slowly walked backwards, slowly turning her eyes to the way from Sharpay's tearful eyes. "I'll talk to you soon..." Sharpay said and Gabriella ran into outside of the mall and ride the taxi to bring her to the Montez residence.

* * *

Once on the residence...

She entered the living room and saw her mom and dad sitting, talking about something. "Oh hi... Terence is asleep..." Mrs. Montez and got up to greet her daughter. Gabriella's eyes was now forming her teardrops in her eyelids. Mr. Montez saw and Mrs. Montez also did. "Mom, will you tell me how can you keep everything secret to me? For 10 long years... and not just ten but 28 years... And Dad, how can you get angry with my own SISTER just because she's not part of Montez family? She's still part of my blood." Gabriella started to cry. Mrs. and Mr. Montez cannot speak a word.

"Gabriella, you know that it is for your own good..." Mrs. Montez said trying to calm her down but Gabriella interrupted. "For my good? I would prefer to be better, to be with her than live a life full of lies..." Gabriella said and walked to her room. She slammed the door, and saw Terence sleeping in the bed. Terence rubbed his eyes after hearing his mother cry and he got up to talk to Gabriella. "Mom? Are you crying?"

"Oh Terence, you're awake... did I disturbed you?" asked Gabriella, looking back at her son.

"No, no, it's fine... Why are you crying mom?"

"You wouldn't it's about me and I'm fine... don't worry about me... and we have to leave."

"What? I don't wanna leave Grandma and Grandpa..." Terence said and shook his head.

"Do you wanna see you aunts?"

"Yeah.." Terence said and nodded his head.

"We are going there, and we'll try to come back here... there are just something that I don't understand..." Gabriella explained.

"Really? I wanna come..." Terence said, "But when will be back here?" he added and frowned a little bit.

"I don't know, honey... but i'll promise that we'll still come back here." Gabriella said. Gabriella started packing and Terence helped her.

* * *

After packing, they both went out of the room with their bags and Mrs. Montez was staring at them. "Mom, if you have any plans of stopping us, just please, give us space..." Gabriella said, still carrying the suitcase down the first floor and she went out of the mansion with Terence. Her parents cannot do anything because she was right. They kept it from her for 28 years.

Gabriella and Terence ride a taxi and put their trunks into the compartment. "To Grand Condominium..." Gabriella said to the driver. She just looked back to the house, she once see and left again but for different reason. She just saw her mom, looking at the door with tearful eyes. Gabriella was upset for them because, Sharpay is her sister and whatever will do, she's still part of her blood. She can feel her chest slowly moves and pumps. She's having hard in breathing. She felt that before and she's not sure why it is coming back. She's now cured in Texas by specialists.

* * *

On the condominium with Taylor, Kelsi, Martha and Ryan...

Taylor was making pancakes for snacks. Kelsi was totally ignoring Ryan while he was just watching her finish her song. "Kelsi, will you please talk to me? You are ignoring me the whole time we are here...." Ryan said and Kelsi looked back and said, "Oh hi, Ryan... why don't you watch TV on the living room?" Kelsi asked and forced to smiled. Then, Ryan turned around in embarrassment and sat beside Martha who is watching TV. Then, they heard someone knocked loudly, several times. "I'll get it..." Taylor said and leaved the pancakes in the table.

She opened the door and she just saw Gabriella with their things and Terence standing beside her. Gabriella was like panting like she climbs the 23 story high condominium. Honestly, Gabriella and Terence used the elevator and Gabriella can't help it but she's really breathing heavily. "Gabriella? Why are your trunks here? Is there something happened?" Taylor asked. Then, Gabriella just fall in Taylor's arms and Kelsi, Martha, and Ryan just looked at Taylor and Gabriella.

Ryan stood up and ran into Taylor to get Gabriella. "Call Troy! NOW!" Ryan ordered and he carried Gabriella, "I'll bring her to the hospital..." Ryan said walked out the door, "I'll come... Terence go inside and help them get your trunks inside..." Taylor said and followed Ryan to the elevator. Their on the floor 15. "Come here, Terence..." Kelsi said and Martha and her get the trunks in while Terence makes his way inside. Kelsi grabbed her phone and called Troy, "Hello? Troy?"

* * *

With Troy and Chad... (meeting)

"Yeah? Kelsi?" Troy asked while standing up, trying not to be rude, talking to clients and talking on phone.

_"Troy, ga--.."_ Kelsi was just about to start but Troy interrupted. "I have meeting... not now.."

_"Troy!" Kelsi shouted over phone, "Do you wanna know what happened to Gabriella?" Kelsi asked._

"What happened to her?" Troy asked. Chad was looking at him.

_"She fainted and we didn't know what happened... she's now on their way at the hospital with Taylor and Ryan..." Kelsi said._

"Oh my God... you told me she had her treat before..."

_"Yeah, and I don't know why Gabriella fainted... is her heart failure back?" Kelsi said._

"Maybe... I'm on my way to the hospital..." Troy said and putted the phone down. "Troy, what happened?" Chad whispered.

"Um, excuse me but I have to go my fiance's in the hospital and she need me... I hope you understand.." Troy said and got up with his file in his hand. Chad followed him outside and asked once again, "What happened?" Troy got into his office and placed the files above the table. "Gabriella's heart failure is seem to come back... she fainted.." Troy said.

"Now, you must hurry... I'll handle the meeting... I'll tell them that we'll continue the meeting some other time.." Chad said and tapped his shoulder. Troy tapped Chad's shoulder back and said, "Thanks dude..." he said and went off.

* * *

Gosh! What happened?

Is Gabriella going to die?

Is her heart failure coming back?

Find out by reading!

Check it out!

My reviews please...

Love ya!


	19. Surprise and Broke out!

On The hospital...

Troy got out of his car and ran inside the hospital and head for the Nursing Information Center. "Excuse me," Troy said and the nurse looked up. The nurse smiled and said, "Mr. Bolton, Ms. McKessie have been waiting for you since they're here... they're in the lobby." she said and directed the the lobby. Troy nodded and said, "Thanks..." He ran to the lobby and saw Ryan and Taylor sitting very worriedly. Taylor was looking at the other side of the lobby, looking for Troy.

"Ryan," Troy said and he looked up as well as Taylor. Sweat drops of Troy are falling in the edge of his face and he is panting. "Oh Troy, we've been waiting for you... Gabriella's now fine and the doctor is talking to her." Ryan said. Taylor nodded and said, "You might be surprised if you knew of what really happened..." Troy parked about what she said and frowned. "Well, you better find it yourself..." Taylor continued and smiled.

Then, they heard a huge scream from the first room beside the 2nd floor lobby. Troy recognized its voice and said, "It's Gabriella..." he said and ran. Taylor and Ryan followed him to Gabriella's hospital room. They entered and Troy saw Gabriella's smiling. Tears falling down her cheeks. Troy walked to her a little faster and held Gabriella's hand. Gabriella was now crying her eyes out without Troy knowing that it was tears of joy. "What happened?" Troy asked.

"Ask her..." the doctor said and smiled. Troy returned his eyes at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and said, "I'm pregnant!" she burst out. Troy smiled and hugged Gabriella. Gabriella hugged him back. "I'll just go out... rest well, Ms. Montez.." the doctor said and Gabriella nodded her head quickly. Watery dark eyes are in Gabriella's face. Troy hugged her once again. "I cannot believe--..." Troy said and he was cut off by Gabriella, "Neither do I..." Gabriella said and tears continuously falling down her reddish cheeks. Troy kissed her forehead and then her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Shocking! Well, I'm gonna make this quick again because there will be more chapters to make and it will be long enough... I am not ready to let go of this story... so read it!**

* * *

**9 months after...**

Gabriella and Taylor went into the mansion that Troy and Gabriella used to live with Terence privately for months. Gabriella opened the door and Taylor went in with her. Gabriella shut the door close and Taylor sat on the couch. "Hey," Taylor called her and Gabriella looked at her before continuing to the kitchen and grab some food to eat, "why didn't you agree to have your ultrasound?" Taylor asked and looked at Gabriella questionably.

Gabriella walked inside the kitchen ignoring your question. Taylor got up and walk to her friend who was getting some water from the fridge. "Hey, you didn't answer..." Taylor said and tapped Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella looked back at Taylor, crossing her left arm and put the right arm over the left which was holding the water. "Taylor, I want it surprise..." Gabriella said and shook her head.

"Oh right... and what is your waistline?" Taylor asked seeing the huge belly of Gabriella.

"You don't wanna know..." Gabriella said and started making lunch for Terence.

"Yeah? of course I am interested..." Taylor said and help her chopping the onions. Gabriella turned around and open the fridge. She grabbed the meat inside the freezer and immersed the frozen meat under the water. "36 inches." Gabriella answered. Taylor smiled and said, "That big, huh? and just notice, it feels like it seems that you've been pregnant just yesterday and now it is this big..."

"You know my belly isn't this big when I am carrying Terence... maybe it's twins." Gabriella said and chuckles.

"Hey, my sister had a two twins and she had been driven crazy by her children..." Taylor said and Gabriella laughed.

"Means she had 4 children?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, 2 boys and 2 girls..." Taylor said.

"Who is older? Girls or boys?"

"Boys... and they are really stubborn as my cousins..." Taylor said and laughed. Gabriella also laughed and said, "What would be a good name for a girl?" Gabriella said, washing her hand and dried them with the towel. They heard the door open and a boy shouted, "Mom! I'm home!" he said and he shut the door a little loud.

"Here in the kitchen, sweetheart..." Gabriella shouted and grabbed the chopped onions and handed Taylor the un-chopped garlic, "dice it..." Gabriella said and smiled at her. Terence make his way to the kitchen and kissed Gabriella on the cheeks. "What do you want for lunch?" Gabriella asked and handed him a glass of juice. Terence took one sip on the juice and placed it over the table. "Anything you are gonna cook..." Terence said.

"Okay, be up and rest... after lunch, you'll finish your homework..." Gabriella said and Terence ran into his room. "Okay, mom..." Terence shouted from upstairs. Gabriella just shook her head and smiled. "What was your question earlier?" Taylor asked. Gabriella began to pour water on the dirty dishes in front of her and wash it with her gloved hands. " Oh, what would be a good name for a girl?"

"Oh, Gabriella... what if it isn't a girl and it's a boy? You didn't even think of another boy's name.." Taylor said and continued dicing the garlic. A few garlic left and she finished it all. "Yeah, I know, I just feel it..." Gabriella said and stopped washing the dishes. "I don't know, but i'll just suggest that you put a name with your name initial... it's better, like Terence, T as in Troy..." Taylor said and gave Gabriella the diced garlic. "Anything more?" Taylor asked and faced Gabriella. Gabriella just shook her head.

"I'll be up with Terence..."

"Ooh, can you please clean up the master's? Troy and I left it a mess..." Gabriella said, whilst Taylor is making her way upstairs. "Okay... copy that, sweetness." Taylor said and Gabriella just giggled.

* * *

That night...

A car beep outside the house at the time 7:00 p.m. Gabriella walked out the house and saw Troy locking his car. "Belly up? How was day?" Troy asked and walked to her. Gabriella was just waiting for Troy to come up in the door. "Busy and tiring..." Gabriella said as she tighten Troy's tie. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and kissed her. Gabriella pulled him out and said, "Not here... just... maybe people will be able to see us..." Gabriella explained. They went in hand in hand.

"I have cooked dinner... Pasta." Gabriella said giggling. Troy threw his bag into the couch. "I'll be up in the room... call me if dinner's ready." Troy said and separated with her. Gabriella arranged the table for three. Then, Troy just appeared into the dining entrance with his long sleeved polo half unbuttoned. "Is Taylor coming dinner with us?"

"No, but Kelsi is... and with Ryan.."

"Why? Did I miss something?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I guess... they are getting before us." Gabriella said and showed her forcing smile.

"Oh, well... i'll bid my congratulations." Troy said and make his way to the room.

Gabriella just finished arranging the table and she just placed the Macaroni Pasta in middle of the table. Then, she just heard the doorbell rang again. She walked to the door to open it and it was Kelsi and Ryan, "Oh Kelsi!" Gabriella greeted and hugged her. Kelsi hugged her back. They let go just as Ryan appeared beside Kelsi. "Ryan... how was Broadway?" Gabriella asked and smiled. Ryan placed his arms just on Kelsi's waist.

"Great and Sharpay really become famous... she sold her albums for at least 54,000 in the first week." Ryan said.

"Oh, that's great... i'll message her later for congratulations. Why don't we come in and stated dinner?" Gabriella said and they all went into. It is just the time that Troy came down from the room with Terence. "Uncle Ryan and Aunt Kelsi!" Terence ran to them and give them a hug. Ryan high fived Troy and said, "Good to see you again..."

"Yeah..." Troy said. Gabriella was now feeling very unusual about her belly and she thinks she needs to go to the bathroom. "Troy, I'll just go to the bathroom.." Gabriella said and Troy nodded. The four head for the dining room and Gabriella headed for the bathroom. Troy sat on the chair beside Gabriella's seat.

A few minutes ago...

"What took Gabriella's so long? she's been there for 5 minutes..." said Troy and got up to see Gabriella. Then, when Troy was now in the door, she heard screaming, pre-much, with mixture of crying. Troy quickly got upstairs and enter the room and then to the bathroom. He saw Gabriella crying in pain of her belly. "Troy! My water's gonna broke out now!" Gabriella cried and Troy quickly got to her and lifts her up. "WHAT?!"

He went out of the room, carrying Gabriella. "Troy!" Gabriella cried harder. Her tears really falling down her cheeks. "Watch for Terence, I'll bring her to the hospital..." Troy said and made his way out of the house. He get Gabriella in to the car and they drove to the hospital. Ryan, Kelsi and Terence were left in the house. "What happened to mom?" Terence asked looking up at Kelsi whose arms are in his shoulder. "Her belly breaking now... means she's going to labor now..."

"How long does it takes?" Terence asked.

"Maybe 12 to 15 hours... we don't know yet..." Kelsi said.

"You better eat now Terence and sleep early, we'll be visiting your mom at the hospital." Ryan said and gave him enough pasta in his plate. Terence eat his food with them. Kelsi grabbed her phone and called Taylor, who is not in a office meeting. Yeah, she got a job at Troy's company. "Hello, Tay?" Kelsi asked.

"Not now, Kels... i'm in a meeting..." Taylor whispered over phone.

"Taylor, Gabriella's in labor now..." Kelsi said, "Tell Martha... Ryan and I weren't able to come because Terence doesn't have someone to accompany him."

"What? Okay, I'll just finish this meeting and head to the hospital, okay?" Taylor said and Kelsi said, "Fine... be quick." she said and hung up.

* * *

Hey, guys...

Do you believe that most of the doctors said that most of pregnant women with heart failure die with heart failure?

I hope not, because if yes, Gabriella will die!

So guys, find out what will be the gender of the child or may be children?

Do you want twins?

Or just one?

I can't have triplet or so what ever! To many!

Gabriella will be driven crazy!

Find out by reading and check it out!

My reviews please...

Love ya...


	20. Twins and Baby names

The next morning...

Troy was waiting for Gabriella to wake and he had fallen asleep beside her. His head was bowed down to his arm, sounding in a deep sleep. Gabriella moans as she wake and recognize the familiar room she was. She had been in the hospital room many times due to heart failure and she really know that room. She just felt her hands holding Troy's tightly. Gabriella moved her hand and she moved Troy's golden hair from his face so that Gabriella can peek on the sleeping Troy.

She noticed her belly that it isn't big but, its back to normal size. "I guess I went under Cesarean..." Gabriella said and looked around the room. She also saw the baby things in the couch and Gabriell smiled. Then, she heard Troy moan while waking up and said, "Gabriella? Are you awake?" Troy asked and looked at her. Gabriella smiled and she was staring at Troy as he lift his body up and sit straight. Troy rubbed his eyes and looked at the awakened Gabriella, "Yeah, Troy... I'm awake..." Gabriella said and smiled. She brushed Troy's hair. Troy felt her hands running down his hair.

"How are you feeling?" Troy said. Gabriella rolled her eyes and said, "A little sore... Did I undergo into Cesarean? Where is the baby?" Gabriella said and Troy held her hand tightly. He smiled and Gabriella returned him another sweet and lovely smile everyone had thought most beautiful smile in the world. "It's TWINS, babe... one boy and one girl." Troy said and widened his smile a little more. Gabriella forms a bunch of tears in her eyes again and cannot hold it back, it fell down her cheeks. Troy took a little distance to touch and wipe her cheeks with teardrops, "You don't have to cry... there is no need." Troy said and Gabriella sniffs her nose off, meaning she is really crying. Then, she smiled and said, "I ain't crying because of there is something wrong but I am happy that God gave us the kids we wanted for 9 months. I ain't saying that I don't want twins, but I loved them... the three kids we had." Gabriella said with her tears still falling.

"This is the biggest surprise I have ever had..." Gabriella said and hugged Troy tightly. Gabriella sobbed in his shoulders. The nurse came in and said, "Excuse me? Oh..." the nurse stopped seeing Troy and Gabriella let go of each other and said, "Did I interrupt something?" The nurse asked. The couple shook their heads and the nurse continued, "Oh, right... but still sorry. Now, you're awake, Ms. Montez... you can see you twins. The boy is simply asleep and the girl is playing around her bed." the nurse said while arranging the medicines Gabriella should take.

"By the way, what do you want to name them?" the nurse asked and looked at them both. Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and Gabriella said, "We don't know yet... we haven't prepared anything." The nurse chuckles and continued arranging. "Haven't you got your ultrasound? Oh, maybe not... because if yes, you might have prepared names." The nurse said and walked towards Gabriella to gave her the medicines. Gabriella quickly intake those medicine and she drank lots and lots of water. "How do you feel when you woke up?" the nurse asked as she take the medicine tray from Gabriella. "A little sore... but I'm fine." Gabriella said.

"Okay, I'll leave you two and call us in the information center if you want to see the twins. They aren't able to leave the nursery." the nurse said and went out. Troy faced his future Mrs. Bolton. "What do you want to name them?" Troy asked and held her hand again. "Taylor suggested that we can put it next to our name initials." Gabriella said and think of something. They were silent for a few minutes and Gabriella started, "What about 'Gianna'?" Troy just nodded his head slowly and managed her to asked a question, "And where did you get that name?" Troy asked and glance at her.

"The name 'Gianna' came from the name if the little girl I used to take care in a daycare center." Gabriella answered and Troy just nodded, "What do you mean? You have to be answering properly... I cannot understand by just a nod." Gabriella scorned and Troy chuckled. It feels like something is stopping him from talking so, he cleared his throat. "That means, 'Gianna' it is..." Troy said and Gabriella smiled.

"How many names do Terence have?" Troy asked.

"Four, including the last..." Gabriella said.

"Really? Then, what is the second and third?" Troy asked.

"Terence Alexander Marc Bolton, count 'em..." Gabriella said and smiled.

"Then, we'll have to put three main names in the twins.. Girls first," Troy said.

"What about? Christine, as the second? Leigh as the third?" Gabriella asked.

"And what did you get that names?"

"Do I have to answer?" Gabriella asked irritably, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, what if the twin soon ask me about their name, with where did we get that? Huh?"

"Okay, Christine the closest teacher in the daycare center and Leigh is from the book I loved to read thrice a day, satisfied?" Gabriella snorted. Troy smirked and said, "Okay... you win, so, can I choose for the boy? you'll have to ask me where did I get that..." Troy said. Gabriella rolled her eyes and Troy laughed. "Oh, c'mon honey... do I really have to? I can just tell 'em that Dad choose you name and you'll have to ask him, not me... It's annoying..." Gabriella snorted again and keeps rolling her eyes, ignoring the eyes of Troy. "Just do it... what if I have a meeting and that is the time that they ask?" Troy began and raise his right eyebrow.

"Will we just stop? It's really annoying... and just they-! Urgh! Okay you win, I'll ask." Gabriella gave up and take her deep breathe. "That was long..." Troy said and smiled.

"Troy, I got one name..." Gabriella said and Troy rolled his own eyes.

"Oh, c'mon... just give me the chance... and where is it from?" Troy said.

"From..." Gabriella said and they both have a guess. They both said it together, "From 'Justin and Mikey'!" They both burst out and they laughed. "Tyler Andrew Micheal!" they both said together. Mean, they have the same idea of the name. That movie is Troy and Gabriella's first movie to watch with their first date. "Oh my gosh! You really remember that person, don't you?" Gabriella said and smiled widely. (A/N: Sorry guys but, I don't know it this movie exist but I just thought of it. Sorry and that person is just fictional..)

"Of course I do... his is a great character..." Troy said and also smiled.

"Troy, i want to see the twins, hold them for the first time." Gabriella said, "and I'll just get the Tyler and not the rest..." she continued.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy entered the nursery with the nurse they are talking to in the room. "This way," The nurse said and directed them to the baby bed. Gabriella is on a wheelchair and Troy is pushing her towards the baby bed. Gabriella saw the baby sleeping beside the nurse, "That is the boy... he hadn't move an inch since I left here and go to your room." The nurse said. Gabriella took a distance to see her baby boy which she would Tyler. "Tyler..." Gabriella whispered with her tears falling in her cheeks. She held the baby's small hand that almost fit her index finger. "Oh, do you got names for the twins?" The nurse said and turned to get a piece of paper.

"Yeah," Gabriella said. Troy was just watching as the baby boy moved to the other side. He like and loved kids. He wanted kids. The nurse gave Gabriella a piece of paper and a ball pen to write the names of the kids. _Gianna Christine Lleigh Bolton_, Gabriella wrote and she moved down to write the boy's name, _Tyler Christian Lawrence Bolton_... "Pretty name, eh?" the nurse said and smiled, "Ms. Montez, the baby girl have your whole you... she had the same beauty as her mother." the nurse continued and Gabriella got up at walk to the baby girl's baby bed and look at the baby. She playing with her hand and the baby girl had, tanned skin tone and the same face as Gabriella. The two son's got Troy's blue eyes and the whole him.

"When we will be able to get home?" Gabriella asked and looked up at the nurse.

"In 2 days... you need to rest and you need to take your medications for your heart failure. If you only know how we became very nervous that you'll die because when you are in the operation room for Cesarean section, your pulse is very weak that we cannot feel the beat." the nurse said.

"That scary, huh?" Gabriella said. Troy just put his arms on Gabriella's waist. They both look down at the baby in front of them.

* * *

Well, welcome to Earth, twins!

Haha! Gianna Christine Lleigh Bolton...

Tyler Christian Lawrence Bolton...

Not bad, huh?

By the way, what will be the reaction of Taylor?

Martha? Kelsi? Ryan?

The Montez? The Boltons? And especially Terence?

Find out by reading...

Check it out!

My reviews please...

Love ya!


	21. Preparation and Secret wedding

3 weeks later...

Gabriella was preparing breakfast for Terence and Troy while the twins are sleeping in their nursery room. Gabriella is cooking some pancakes and she turned the range off after cooking. Then, she just felt some warms hands into her waist and lips felt her cheeks. "Troy... now this early morning..." Gabriella said and walked to the counter and break the egg shell and mix it with another. Troy just held her waist again and Gabriella drop the bowl and faced him, "Troy, not now... maybe Terence can spot us again..."

"No, he won't..." Troy said and pressed his lips against her. Gabriella cannot resist but kiss back and feel his warm, soft and lovely lips against her lips. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck, not breaking the kiss. Then, a while ago, they heard a quickened pace running in the stairs. Gabriella broke their sweet and morning kiss and looked at Troy badly. "I told you..." Gabriella said and smiled. She made her way to Terence's room leaving Troy standing in the kitchen. Troy was just holding his waist with two hands.

Gabriella knocked and opened the unlocked door and saw Terence lying on his bed. He moved to the other side, avoiding Gabriella to look into her eyes. "Terence? Can mommy speak to you?" Gabriella asked calmly. Terence got up and faced Gabriella with his sad face. He felt embarrassed and said, "Mom, I'm sorry... I didn't want to stare at you two but I'm just going to get some water but..." Terence said but he stopped when Gabriella pressed her fingers to his lips, stopping him. "I'm not mad, and so your dad... we just. I'm sorry, I told your dad not to do it because you might see it, and he said you won't. So I'm sorry." Gabriella said.

"Mom, I'm embarrassed..." Terence said and bowed his head. Gabriella brushes his hair with her soft hands. "I know and you shouldn't walked out but instead you continued to get water and ignore us. That is the only thing to feel embarrass. And we will get embarrassed, rather than you." Gabriella said and pointed his finger to Terence with his nose, that made his tickled. Gabriella smiled and got up. She bowed to kiss her son to the head. Gabriella made her way out and said, "Get ready for school... be down for breakfast." Gabriella said. She closed the door and saw Troy lying his back on the wall.

"You listening?" Gabriella asked and Troy cannot answer. He really don't know what to answer. He was listening and he also felt embarrassed in his own son. He don't know if he must tell the truth. "It's okay... just get a little careful..." Gabriella said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Meet me and Taylor in Lisa's Couturier Shop." Gabriella said. Gabriella went back to the kitchen and finish cooking breakfast.

* * *

Around 11:00 p.m....

Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay are in the couturier, preparing for the coming Wedding. "Pink is better!" Sharpay demanded on Taylor as Taylor roll her eyes. Gabriella was just sitting on the couch trying to contact Troy and ask if he is coming. "Red is better..." Taylor demanded, "It is better to represent where Gabriella and Troy started... Pink is just because you are addicted with pink!" Taylor continued. Gabriella stood up and faced the window to ignore the two fighting.

"Hey, Troy..." Gabriella said and crossed her arms, "Are you coming?"

"No, I'm sorry babe... I have a tight schedule this day." Troy said.

"It's okay... I understand." Gabriella said and nodded her head slowly. Her phone was stolen by Sharpay and she talked to Troy. Gabriella faced her and snorted, "Sharpay!" Gabriella shouted. Sharpay put the phone into her ear and said, "Troy, you better talk to Ms. Future Bolton later... we are busy." Sharpay snapped and smiled badly. Gabriella just take her breath so deep and said, "Oh c'mon, Sharpay..." Gabriella groaned.

"Sharpay, I need to talk to her..." Troy said.

"Why? Tell me..." Sharpay demanded.

"Because... I miss her.." Troy said.

"Oh c'mon, sweetness! Stop that!" Sharpay said and hung up. She returned the phone to Gabriella who was frowning, "You better be mad at me rather that await for a long time for your big day!" Sharpay told Gabriella, "By the way, we haven't decided what color will be the theme for your wedding." she continued.

"I'd like... white." Gabriella said and nodded her head. Taylor walked to them and said, "WHITE?" Sharpay and Taylor asked.

"Yeah, white... pure white. And Troy also like white for our wedding, he told me last night." Gabriella said.

"You are so clean, Montez." Taylor snapped.

"Call me everything, nothings gonna change my mind. White is white."

"But isn't it so clean? Why don't we put a little color for the theme?" Sharpay said and looked at Taylor who was agreeing. Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Okay, gold?" she asked. Sharpay and Taylor smiled like they are admiring Gabriella for her color combination. "Gold is better... gold it is." Sharpay said and Taylor nodded her head. Gabriella stood up from where she sat and looked at the paper Sharpay and Taylor are writing the preparations down. "Theme?" Sharpay said and Taylor turned to her and said, "Check."

"Next, it bridal gowns. I will be the one to take care of that." Sharpay said and smiled. Gabriella shook her head in disbelief. "Next stop, is? Um? Cakes..." Sharpay said. Taylor grabbed a paper from her bag and handed it to Sharpay, "I've already figure one out... perfect choice is white." Taylor said.

"Great, now all we have to think is the reception place." Sharpay said, "and the church."

"Oh, a garden wedding." Gabriella said.

"A Garden wedding and reception?" Sharpay and Taylor asked together with a surprising voice. Gabriella nodded her head and Taylor said, "Garden wedding and reception is fine... what do you think, Sharpay?" Taylor turned to Sharpay and Sharpay just nodded her head quickly in agreement. Gabriella smiled.

"By the way, where Garden?" Gabriella asked.

"And that is what we are gonna decide." Sharpay said.

"How about in a resort? Some sort of a beach-garden wedding? It's great." Taylor said, "Because I know of a resort here in Albuquerque that will be great for your wedding, Brie... Right, Sharpay?" Taylor said and turned to Sharpay. Sharpay was blank and she didn't know what she was talking about. "What do you mean?" Sharpay asked.

"OH c'mon, Shar... Lava springs! Your mom own that, right?" Taylor said.

"Oh yes... that's right, Brie..." Sharpay agreed.

"Okay." Gabriella agreed and nodded her head and put up a smile.

Then, they heard the bells ring as the door opened and the all looked who was it. They are surprised to see who it is. "Ryan! Kels!" Gabriella greeted and hugged one of them. Taylor hugged them also and Sharpay was next. Ryan managed to look at Kelsi and they were holding hands. Kelsi smiled and they both raised their hands and they have rings on their fingers. "Oh my gosh! Ryan! You married Kelsi?" Gabriella said and hugged him. She next hugged Kelsi.

Taylor and Sharpay just squealed in one place. "Congratulations, Ryan... I'm proud to call you my brother." Sharpay said and hugged her brother. Ryan smiled and hugged back, "I know... and thanks..." he said and they let go. Kelsi put her arms on Ryan's waist and Ryan on her shoulders. "We're just married in court and not in the church... We cannot wait. Don't worry we will be planning for marriage in the church as long as he finished his first contract on Broadway..." Kelsi said and smiled.

"You know, Kelsi... marriage in court is still a huge thing for two lovers." Gabriella said and once again hugged Kelsi. "I know, Gabriella and I'm planning to go with him on Broadway... I'll apply as song writer." Kelsi said.

"Oh, Kelsi and Ryan... it feels like it was just yesterday that we met each other." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, and we promise that we will be in your wedding." Ryan said and smiled.

* * *

Preparations ready!

Do you think that the wedding will last forever?

Or it will in a year or more?

The phrase, _'happily ever after'_ will be so far from here!

Find out by reading!

Are you excited for the wedding?

Yes, of course you are!

Check it out!

My reviews please!

Love ya!


	22. Big Day: Official Wedding

Gabriella was just finished her putting make-ups on her faced and her hairdo. Gabriella sighed and stared at the gown that she received a few days ago before that day. Taylor walked to her and she caressed Gabriella's arms and said, "I cannot believe all the things that happened to us, you now getting married." Gabriella smiled and one tear was just about to fall but she quickly wiped it, avoiding to ruin her make-up. "Me either." she said and turned to Taylor.

"Thanks for everything..." Gabriella said and hugged her. Taylor hugged back and she pushed Gabriella apart and said, "You better wear the gown now... it's already 3:00 p.m. and your wedding starts at 4:00 p.m." Taylor said and Gabriella grabbed the gown. She opened the zipper and removed her bathrobe and wear the gown. Taylor was now nearly crying, knowing how Gabriella was happy with her life. Gabriella turned to meet Taylor's eyes, "I'll miss you..." Taylor said and hugged her.

Gabriella smiled and hugged back, "I'll still be where you are... I'm not going anywhere." she said and felt Taylor's warmth. Taylor pushed Gabriella away. Gabriella wears her veil, not covering her face but, just an accessory in her hair. Taylor peeked in the window to see the priest ready and Troy's ready. "Hey, your groom looks good." Taylor said, "And kinda nervous." she added. Gabriella chuckled and they heard a knock and a male voice said, "Hey, girls? You ready? Everybody's ready..." the man said and they both know who was it. "Yeah, we are coming right down." Gabriella said and smiled.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Chad was beside Troy who was really and a little nervous would his heart to stroke. Troy cannot really breathe because of nervousness. "Don't worry, she ready... she said." Chad said, comforting Troy. Troy took his deep breathe. Then, the wedding ceremonial song began to play and one by one, or rather, pair by pair, they all entered the field with elegant chairs and last was Gabriella. Troy has run out of breath for a few minutes, whilst Gabriella was walking down the red carpet aisle. _She's damn beautiful_, Troy thought, stating at her as she walk towards them.

Gabriella soon arrived beside Troy, whose arms are ready for her hands. "Good luck, dude." Chad said and did their famous handshake with Troy. Troy smiled and Gabriella hugged Chad with her other hand, "Good luck, couz." he snapped and blinked at her. Gabriella smiled and her tears was nearly falling. She never felt that much happiness before. Troy and her walked in front of the garden altar.

"Before we start, do we have someone in there to stop this ceremony?" the priest asked and looked around. Troy and Gabriella looked back and they saw nothing raised or shouted to answer the question of the priest. "We are gathered in this Garden to witness the powerful love they have for each other." The priest began and cleared his throat, "Troy Alexander Bolton, do you or do you not accept Gabriella Marie Montez as your beloved wife, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" the priest asked and turned to Troy.

"I do..." Troy answered and Gabriella's tear finally fall down her pink cheeks. The priest turned to Gabriella who was smiling because of joy that she felt the first time. "Gabriella Marie Montez, do you or do you not accept Troy Alexander Bolton as you beloved husband, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" the priest asked and Gabriella smiled, "I do..." she answered. "May we send the rings?" the priest said and Terence, who was the ring bearer, approached bringing a pillow with two rings over it. Troy and Gabriella got up and Troy and grabbed the small size of the ring that fits Gabriella's finger.

"Repeat after me, " the priest ordered and began, "Gabriella Marie Montez," the priest said. (A/N: Important notice - the italicized words are said by Troy and Gabriella as they repeat the things the priest has said.) _"Gabriella Marie Montez,"_ Troy said.

"Will you take this ring..."

_"Will you take this ring..."_

"...as a sign of my love, loyalty and fidelity?"

_"...as a sign of my love, loyalty and fidelity?"_

"Yes, Troy... I will." Gabriella said and her tears falls again. She nod her head and Troy slipped the ring in her finger. "Repeat after me, Gabriella..." The priest said again. Gabriella was just staring at Troy's deepest ocean eyes that man had ever swam. "Troy Alexander Bolton," the priest began and turned to Gabriella, waiting for her to say that. _"Troy Alexander Bolton,__" _Gabriella repeated and smiled, she won't missed single spot of Troy's cornering eyes because she won't even blink.

"Will you take this ring..."

_"Will you take this ring..."_

"...as a sign of my love, loyalty and fidelity?"

_"...as a sign of my love, loyalty and fidelity?"_

"Yes, Gabriella... I will take it." Troy said and Gabriella slipped the ring in his finger. Gabriella smiled and was still looking into his eyes. Troy was also looking into her dark hazelnut chocolate eyes that he wouldn't wanted to take his eyes of her. "Now, with the power vested in me, I pronounce you," the priest said and looked around the people in front of them, "Husband and wife.." he said and Troy couldn't resist any longer to kiss her, the priest was just able to say, "You may! Oh." the priest said and stopped in his surprised that Troy had already kissed Gabriella fiercely. "You may, um... kissed each other, I guess." the priest said.

Gabriella pulled herself a little apart from Troy to stare once again at his eyes and smile. Troy returned her a smile and they faced all of the people. All of the people there cheered for them. Troy lifted Gabriella with bridal style and he turned her round and round and round. Troy brings Gabriella down and Gabriella hugged Taylor. Troy did his handshake again with Chad. "Congratulations, Gabriella..." Taylor said whilst hugging her.

Then, Gabriella and Taylor just felt arms around them. It was Martha and Kelsi, "Congratulation!" the greeted and laughed. Gabriella let go of them and said, "Thank you very much, I would've gone this far without you." Gabriella thanked them. Taylor smiled and held both of Gabriella's hand and said, "What are friends for if we didn't do it?" Gabriella glanced at Sharpay who was staring at her and she said, "Guys, I'm gonna talk to Sharpay." Gabriella walked to Sharpay and hugged her.

"Congratulation, sister." Sharpay said and they pulled off the hug. Gabriella smiled and said, "You are also part of my success because you are the one who sacrifice the love for me and Troy." Then, Vance Evans walked to them and smiled in front of Gabriella "Gabriella, I am sorry for having Sharpay as part of your family but, she's really is part of your family. I know it is hard..." he was cut off by the interruption of Gabriella, "No, Mr. Evans... Sharpay had did a really great part of a sister to me... she is the perfect gift I ever had from my mom, giving a sister after my brother died."

"You can call me Uncle Vance if you want... there is nothing to me." Vance said and smiled. Then, Darby Evans came to enter the conversation, "And call me Aunt Darby..." she said. Gabriella smiled and said, "Of course, Mrs--. I mean, Aunt Darby and Uncle Vance." They all formed a group hug, "Will you excuse me for awhile? I'd like to see my kids." Gabriella said and Vance and Darby nodded. Sharpay accompany her sister to her children.

"Terence!" Gabriella said as Terence ran into Gabriella's arms.

"Mom!" Terence said and felt her warm arms around his body, "I'm proud of you."

"Where is Gianna and Tyler?" Gabriella asked and pulled the hug off.

"They are with Grandpa and Grandma..." Terence said.

"Of course, they are... I'll see you later, Terence." Gabriella said and walked to Lucille who is holding Gianna in her arms. Gianna is playing with a rattle on her hand, and wearing a little gown for the wedding. "Hey, Aunt Lucille..." Gabriella greeted and give her a kiss on the cheeks.

"Oh, for ggodness sake, don't call me Aunt anymore... you're now a Bolton! You should call me mom!" Lucille said.

"Yeah, and it is a bit unusual, but I promise that I'll get used to it." Gabriella said.

"Of course... by the way, where do you want the kids to stay when you in your honeymoon?"

"We thought of yours, if you could take care of the kids for us?" Gabriella said in a questionable way.

"Of course! Jack and I would be delighted! We would love the kids to stay with us!" Lucille said excitedly.

"Thanks, Aunt--. I mean, mom..." Gabriella said and hugged her.

* * *

A perfect wedding!

Next chapter for reception!

Do you want to hear them sing?

Tell me if yes, because I want them to!

Find out by reading!

Check it out!

My reviews please!

Love ya!


	23. A night to remember

That night...

Many people came and join the wedding party held in the resort. Gabriella and Troy was just happy that they are now married. They are hardly kissing, avoiding somebody to see them. Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor and Martha are all happy that their friends are now married. They also remember how they tease Gabriella to talk and socialize with Troy, that they laughed about her because she is really shy.

Kelsi ran into the stage and talk to the man who is organizing the music playing. She whispered something that Gabriella cannot hear from where she sat. Gabriella was really curious what Kelsi was telling. Then, she just saw Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay run into them. They look excited. Gabriella looked around and heard that Troy protested something so, she looked back at Troy who was pulling by Ryan. "No, Ryan... you dance! Not me!"

Gabriella just felt her arms are pulled by Sharpay and Taylor and she wasn't able to speak a word. Gabriella and Troy was dragged by the three and was sent into the dance floor. "You waltz..." the three said and they went off. Troy and Gabriella dropped their mouth and smiled, "They really have nothing to do." Troy demanded. Gabriella just nodded her head and make slightly sad face.

"Just like prom.." Troy said and for a while stared at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and brushed his hair and began to sing a song, very familiar to Troy.

_Take my hand_, Gabriella sings and Troy took her hand.

_Take a breath_, Troy took his deep breathe and smiled.

_Pull me close, G_abriella take one step as Troy didn't pulled Gabriella close to him.

_And take one step, _Gabriella step backwards and Troy take one step to her.

_Keep your eyes, _Gabriella said and Troy was looking down as he took one step to her.

_Locked on mine, _Gabriella lifted his head for his eyes be for her for one moment.

_And let the music be your guide, _Gabriella put his hand on the lower part of her shoulder and side part of her underarm and she hold his hand, raising it, readying to dance. Troy's eyes was locked in Gabriella's chocolate eyes. From the next parts of the song, Troy sang with her and they dance along the floor with other couples around them, dancing.

_Won't you promise me (Now won't you promise me)_  
_That you'll never forget (We'll keep dancing)_  
_To keep dancing _  
_Wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning_  
_The chances of finding someone _  
_Like you_  
_It's one in a million_  
_The chances of feeling the way _  
_We do_

_And with every step together_  
_We just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance? (Can i have this dance?)_  
_Can I have this dance?_

_Oh, No mountain's too high  
And no ocean's too wide  
Cause together or not  
Our dance won't stop_

__

Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
I know I believe  
That we were meant to be,  
Yeah,

It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you (Like you)  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We (way we do) do

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

_Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?  
_

Gabriella and Troy stopped in where they started and Gabriella combs and felt his hair in her warm hands and smiled. Troy said his last lyric in a normal voice, asking Gabriella, "Can I have this dance forever?" he asked, most likely the meaning of 'Will you agree to make this love last forever?' Gabriella smiled and said, "In every language," she smiled, shaking her eyes, holing his neck with her right hand and left hand on his head, "that I know just to say YES..." she continued.

Then, they just heard Kelsi's voice on stage and said, "Let's give them around of applause. Do you want them hear sing aloud?" Kelsi said and looked around, waiting for answers. They people cheered and agreeing to Kelsi and Kelsi just smiled at Troy and Gabriella. Then, they were now pushed by Ryan and Taylor to the stage.

"No, Kelsi! Don't do this... my voice," Troy said as they both approach on the stage, seeing many people about to watch, "is a little hoarse." Troy continued and cleared his throat, like something is stopping him to talk. "NO! And I guess, you know this song..." Kelsi said and presented him the song lyrics. Troy and Gabriella looked at the title and saw that it was the song that they used to sing during Spring Musical and the sweetest scene ever, since Gabriella has fallen for Troy.

"Oh my, Kelsi! You make me remember this song..." Troy said and gave her the lyrics by Kelsi push it back to him. "You are gonna sing!" Kelsi protested. Gabriella smiled with her puppy eyes to Troy and said, "Troy, come on... they never heard you." Gabriella said, as she make him see his parents, the Evans parents, and other people that didn't able to watch the musical during 3rd year.

"Oh, Gabriella! Don't ever use me that puppy eyes! I will never fall for that, even you--..." Troy said and he was cut off when Gabriella pressed her lips to Troy and she continued Troy's line, "kiss you?" Troy looked around to see that everyone was really expecting them to sing. "By the way, where do you two plan to do your honeymoon?" Kelsi asked and the newly wed couple looked back and Gabriella said, "Here..."

"Are we able to disturb you?" Kelsi said.

"You don't know that after party, you will go home?" Troy asked.

"Oh, yeah... I forgot sorry, so sing!"

"Okay, last one..." Troy agreed and Gabriella squealed, hugging him tightly. Kelsi ran into the piano and Gabriella moved to the other mic-stand, holding a microphone. Troy removed the stand and grabbed the microphone and Gabriella also did. Once the notes started to play in Kelsi's hands, Troy began to sing, _"I got a lot of things that i have to do... all these distractions, our future's coming soon. We're being pulled.."_ Troy sang and next on, Gabriella joined him:

_in a hundred different directions_

_but whatever happens_

_i know i've got you_

_you're on my mind your in my heart_

_it doesn't matter where we are_

_we'll be alright _

_even if we're miles apart_

_all i wanna do_

_is be with you be with you_

_there's nothing we can't do_

_just wanna be with you only you_

_no matter where life takes us_

_nothing can break us apart_

_i just wanna be with you (you know its true)_

_yeah_

_be with you oh_

_yeah yeah_

_you know how life can be_

_it changes over night_

_it's sunny then raining_

_but it's alright_

_a friend like you _

_always makes it easy_

_i know that you get me_

_every time_

_through every up through every down _

_you know ill always be around_

_through anything you can count on me_

_all i wanna do _

_is be with you be with you_

_there's nothing we cant do_

_just wanna be with you only you_

_No matter where life takes us_

_nothing can break us apart_

_You know it's true_

_I just wanna be with you, you_

_I just wanna be with you_

_The sun will always shine_

_It's how you make me feel_

_We're gonna be alright_

_'Cause what we have is real_

_And we will always be together_

_All I wanna do is be with you_

_Be with you_

_There's nothing we can't do_

_Just wanna be with you_

_Only you_

_No matter where life takes us_

_Nothing can break us apart_

_You know it's true_

_I just wanna be with you_

_All I wanna do_

_All that I wanna do is be with you_

_All I wanna do_

_All that I wanna do is be with you_

_All I wanna do_

_All that I wanna do is be with you_

Gabriella and Troy ended the song with their hands on each waists and looking at each other. Gabriella giggled and Troy smiled. All of the guest and even the waiters and waitresses, the Evans couple cheered and clapped their hands.

* * *

It feels like a reunion!

Gosh! Happy reception!

Do you want to know what happened on their honeymoon?

Do you? Do you? Do you?

I will make quick happenings on the chapters...

E.g. - After the honeymoon chapter, conflict after a few years!

I really wanted to end it but somehow, I was taking two thought at my mind to make any longer!

Divorce will come up in other chapters! Don't be sad, it's part of life.

Find out by monitoring my stories everyday!

Check it out!

My reviews please!

Love ya!


	24. Honeymoon

Gabriella woke up in Troy's side, naked. "Oh gosh... don't tell me something happened. I don't wanna bear kids again." Gabriella said and she felt his arms on his waist. Troy moved and Gabriella thought he was awake but when she looked back, he was asleep, snoring. Gabriella got up and ran into the bathroom and take her shower.

A little later, she heard someone knocked and she shouted, "Troy? Is that you?" Gabriella asked whilst staring at the door while the water came down to her curved body. "Yeah, can I join?" Troy asked. Gabriella smiled and said, "No, you've had enough for last night. I won't fall for that, Troy." Gabriella continued soaping her body and she washed for Troy can take his shower for breakfast.

Soon enough, Troy was sitting in the bed and he is now wearing his red boxers and Gabriella walked out the bathroom, a little slippery wet. Troy got up to hug her and kiss her. "Troy, did you used protection? I don't want to bear kids anymore... 3 is enough.. I'm tired." Gabriella said as Troy walk over her and hug her. Gabriella leaned up too close to Troy to stare at his blue eyes. "Yeah, I did..." Troy said and leaned down to kiss her. That kiss was that Troy had put something sweet into his lips that Gabriella cannot let go because she wanted to taste that sweet thing.

"What was in your lips?" Gabriella asked and looked at him straightly. Troy smiled and said, "Raspberry..." Troy said. Gabriella smiled and said, "Is that my lip gloss?" Troy didn't answer instead bowed his head. Gabriella laughed and said, "My husband's a gay?"

"I, um... I just... my lips are dry..." Troy said and let go of her. Troy entered the bathroom and started to take his shower. Gabriella laughed and wear her clothes. She wear a pink striped two-piece swimsuit and a black short with flowering designs. Gabriella combs her hair and that was the time that Troy walked out the bathroom. "Why are you wearing you swimsuit?" Troy asked pointing her and looking straightly at her fat ass (A/N: sorry for the words guys... just describing.)

"Hmmm? Oh," Gabriella said, looking down at what she was wearing, "I wanna go swimming... can you accompany me?" she added and smiled. Gabriella walked to him and hugged him. "Of course... i would love you join you..." Troy said. Then, they just heard the doorbell ring and Gabriella let go of Troy. "I'll get it.." Gabriella said, grabbing he robe and put it on.

Gabriella opened the door and saw that it was the hotel attendant, "Mrs. Bolton, this is your breakfast booked today... have a nice meal." he said and Gabriella smiled at him. Gabriella made his way inside and leave the tray into the living room. The attendant walked out and Gabriella locked the door. "Babe," Gabriella shouted, "Breakfast's here, babe..." she added and looked at the breakfast. They have pancakes, two cups of coffee and Caesar salad.

Troy came out of the room and Gabriella was putting lotion on her legs gently. Troy was staring at her weirdly and Gabriella noticed Troy staring at her. "Hey, babe..." Gabriella snapped him out of his thoughts. Troy shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "Are you fine?" Gabriella added and closed the lotion bottle. She wiped the last of the lotion from her hands to her legs and arms.

"Yeah, I am... why?" Troy said so quickly. Gabriella got up and bring the lotion back to her bag. While she was on her way to her bag, she said, "You were staring at me weirdly... do I look horrible?" Troy shook his head and walked to her. He leaned his lips to her ears and said, "You look... fantastic." Gabriella smiled and turned to him, "Let's start breakfast." she said.

They sat together on the couch and began eating the breakfast made for them.

* * *

20 minutes later... after chatting and eating the breakfast...

"Troy, you go and change your boxers in swimming trunks." Gabriella ordered. Troy got up and into the bathroom to change his boxers to swimming trunks. Gabriella waited for a few minutes and finally Troy got out. "Do I look horrible?" Troy asked as he walked out of the bathroom. Gabriella shook her head and smiled, "I thought you were sexy..." Gabriella smiled. Troy got his robe and wear it. After that they walked out of the room together.

They arrived beside the pool and there weren't people swimming yet. The life guard was just there sitting. Gabriella and Troy walked to the life guard, "Don't you have any guests?" Troy asked and looked around. The life guard shook his head and said, "Mr. Bolton, we are told not to let this pool be swarmed by guest and members because the Mr. and Mrs. Evans would like you two to have a private swim..." Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and said, "Thanks..."

"How much deep is this?" Troy asked, looking around.

"7 feet below in that part, 5 feet below that other part." the life guard said and pointed at where that feet belongs or so whatever. Gabriella wasn't really listening at them talking and she jump into the pool. "Gabriella, no!" Troy stopped her but it was too late, she was now underwater. Troy stared if she's going to come out but she wasn't.

Troy was about to jump but Gabriella soon came out just before Troy jump into the water. "You scared me, huh?" Troy smiled and Gabriella swam near him. Gabriella hold onto the side of the pool and said, "The Wildcat's basketball superstar's scared?" Troy nodded and held her hand, "Scared of loosing you..."

"you don't have to be..." Gabriella said and tightened her hold on his hand and pull him to the water. "NO!" Troy shouted, unfinished. Troy got up quickly and shook head quickly, splashing water from his wet hair. Gabriella laughed and Troy tickled her to death in her stomach. "Oh my gosh, Troy! Don't! It tickles!" she screamed.

Troy stopped as she wished and said, "Go underwater?" Gabriella just nodded and they swam together down the water and remained underwater. They stared at each other and Gabriella put her hands on Troy's face edge and slowly pressed her pinkish lips to his soft lips. They didn't move for a few minutes, breathing with that kiss and their eyes are shut. Gabriella let go of their kiss and mouthed, "I love you..."

Troy mouthed, "I love you too, always." Gabriella smiled as she read those word into his mouth.

Then, they got up and the life guard wasn't around. Troy hold Gabriella's waist and Gabriella laid her body above water as Troy support her. She stumps her foot and water splashes. Gabriella looked at Troy in the eyes, getting back to a normal position and said, "You are the most amazing guy I have ever met." Troy smiled and kissed her again.

"I want to race the Wildcat's superstar..." Gabriella said as they both swim at the end of the pool. Troy raised one eyebrow as he positioned his self for the race and Gabriella also did. "You can never win..." Troy said arrogantly. Gabriella smiled and said, "Oh really... just remember how I am the East High's best swimmer." Gabriella started swimming to the other end, leaving Troy unready. "Hey!" he shouted and swam to the other side trying to race her.

Soon enough, Gabriella arrived at the end, giggling and Troy came out with her, shaking his head. "You cheated..." Troy said and Gabriella kept giggling. "Of course I did... and you're still a loser." Gabriella answered.

"OH... and they is because you didn't said if it began or not..." Gabriella laughed and she swan to the side of Troy and faced him. "I loved you Troy... and til now and forever." she said. Troy smiled, "And remember that, I just fall in loved with my Best friend..." Troy said and she leaned forward to kiss his wife.

* * *

Sweet Honeymoon!

What do you want next?

Divorce! Hmmm... I smell something...

Drama's rising up!

Don't be sad, it's part of life...

I'll still be make them work that things out!

Find out by reading!

My reviews please...

Love ya!!!


	25. Separation begins: Part one

**A/N: I'm sorry sorry guys! I am gonna make quick chapters, it will just contain important occasions in Troyella's life... this time, there will be much drama so, don't kill me if I get them separated, I changed my mind instead of divorce, it is better if separated. Confusedment about Terence high School age. Here in Philippines, 13 years old can already enter high school and basketball team, so i really still need to respect our culture, understand please.  
**

* * *

**After 5 years...**

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy and I are getting good but not this time. He's been busy these days because he's been accepted in LA Lakers. Troy is busy with work and practice for his first game in three months. I don't know what have been very wrong this days. Troy and I didn't have much time to get along. He is gone in daylight for work and gone from 6:00 p.m. to 10:00 p.m. for Basketball practice. I wish I could wait for him until he come back but, it's impossible. I always need to get up early in the morning to got to the market and when i came home, he's already gone. I just always sigh on this routine. I just thought that he might forgot to kiss me... I missed him so much. I missed his kisses, because it has been 3 months we've been like that.

Terence is now 15 years old if you count in the years. He's also playing basketball in his school, East High, like before. Well, Ms. Darbus is gone and she is replaced by a teacher that had also a passion in Theater, more boring than Ms. Darbus. Chad is the new Basketball Coach and Terence is his favorite student and makes him the team captain, like Troy. I wish High school never ended. I always remember how High School was wonderful when Terence always tells me what happens in his day. Though, Terence is the youngest, Chad always says he is the best of the best.

Well, the twins are 5 years of age now and I am really happy that they are growing so fast. Gianna is kinda good at subjects, like me. She answer every questions I have for her correctly. Tyler is a cute one. He also loved basketball. I don't know how it always get the characteristics of Troy and I separately. You know, like what I have it goes on girls and Troy have goes on boys... our traits never mixed up.

I am still wondering if I am going to surprise Troy in his office, but I am also wondering if he's busy. But I missed him so much. We barely see each other every morning or every night. Then, I snapped by my phone who is constantly ringing for minutes and minutes. I glanced into the phone and sighed and quickly answered, thinking it was Troy. "Troy?" I asked excitedly. Then, I heard a loud laugh over the phone and it is a girl and I merely recognized that freaking voice, it really freaks me out whenever I hear her laugh. "Sharpay..." I said quietly and smiled. I got up from sitting in the bed and walked around the house and ended at the windowpane. "You really freak me out with your crazy laugh..." I stated and chuckled.

_"Oh, honey... I heard you said, 'Troy', right? Well, I know you missed him..." Sharpay said_ and I know she made a sad face and I smiled. I just sighed and looked around the garden below and outside the house. "Yeah, Shar... I do and I really miss him, so much." I said and forced a smile.

_"Well, Taylor said that she'd be coming over there showing you something why but she said its bad." Sharpay said over phone_ and I was nervous. What if it is Troy? What if Troy is cheating on me? He would never do that... he loved me, he's my best friend and I trust him. I gave my whole life to him, my whole mind and everything... nothing was left to me... but I still trust him. He cannot cheat on me, how? He loved me so much... HOW?! _"Hello? Gabs?" Sharpay snapped me out over phone_ and I was in a very deep thought.

"Yeah, I am... Taylor's here, I'll just speak to you later." I said and hung up. I ran out of my room and down the stairs, just exactly Taylor entered the house and closing he door. "Hey, Tay... Sharpay told me that you have something for me." I started after pulling off her hug and holding her hands. She sighed and I looked at her worriedly, "Yeah and I don't think I can show it you.." she said and looked at me weirdly. I was really nervous. She's holding a brown envelope... She handed the envelope to me and I quickly opened it. There was pictures. I looked at it and I don't know what to do except cry. I felt betrayed. HOW come TROY can cheat on ME? HOW? doesn't he love me?

"I'm sorry, Gabriella... I didn't wanted to show it but I think you really should see it." Taylor said and I still cry my eyes out. Then, I just felt the phone rang in my pocket and I quickly grabbed it, it was Troy calling. I answered it and try to hide the tear in my eyes. "Hello?" I asked weakly.

_"Hey, babe... I'll be there for lunch."_ he said and I cried harder, _"Babe? Are you crying?"_ He asked. i just shook my head and thought like he is gonna see me shook my head. "No... I'm fine. See you later." I said and wiped my tears away. _"You sure?"_ he asked and I nodded again and said, "Yeah, bye." I said. Usually, whenever he called, I always say 'i love you' but, I think not that time. i hung up and glanced at Taylor and started, "Help me pack... I don't think I can live with him anymore... he just did that to me." I cried and she pulled me into another hug. Taylor nodded her head and we went to my room and pack. After we pack my things, we pack the kids' things.

* * *

"Taylor, you accompany the twins... I don't want them to hear us arguing..." I said and she ran into the twins run. The bags are in the living room and ready to get out of the house. Then, i just heard a car beep and I know who it is, Troy. I breathe deep and sat into the couch, holding the envelope. He entered and I was still crying. I faced him and I know he noticed that I was crying because he walked to me. I got up and step away from me saying, "Step away from me... how could you cheat me? Am I just a toy that you would just left after being tired of me?" I cried and threw the pictures in front of him. He was silent staring down at the picture that I really hated to see the most.

He got up and walked to me and said, "Gabriella, i can explain... she just--" He said and I cut him off as he put his hands on my arms. I removed his hands and step away again. "She just what? Teased you? That's what always men say when excusing... I am tired Troy! Of caring of our kids and waiting for you! You always got home late and always leave home early... I might think that you complete forgot about me." I said and cried more, "I can't do this anymore... nothing even gets better.." I said and ran into the room of the twins.

Soon enough, I am carrying Gianna in my arms and Tyler pulling him down the stair carefully. Taylor got my back and she got the bags into the car. I am crying in the car and I know what to do. I'm right, nothing gets better, since first. Since I first felt that I have fallen in love with him, everything turns out. My phone keeps on ringing and I know it is Troy. I just turned it off and turned to Taylor, "Is Ryan and Kelsi in the condo?" I asked and she rubbed my back for calming. She nodded her head and I asked, "Can I borrow your phone?" She quickly grabbed her phone as soon as she stopped for the stop light. "Here you go..." she said and I grabbed it. I quickly dialed Sharpay's number and she quickly answered.

"Shar?" I asked quickly when I heard some noises over the phone. "Yes, Tay?" Sharpay said and she didn't recognize my voice. I smiled and said, "It's Gabriella... can you meet me up at Taylor's Condo unit? There's a bit of problem."

"Of course..." She said. I hung up and cried my eyes out again.

* * *

Conflict started!

What will be the reaction of Sharpay?

Kelsi?

Ryan?

Martha?

The Boltons?

Chad?

And the Montezes?

What are they gonna do to Troy?

Kill him? I don't know...

Find out by reading...

My reviews please...

Love ya all!!


	26. Separation begins: Part two

**A/N: Guys, my lovely readers... don't be sad for the happening or twist in their lives... it's part of marriage, conflict. Don't worry, I will still get them back together... So, c'mon... Cheer up, guys! By the way, guys... I'm so unlucky. The number 25 is my birth number and it is the chapter here in where Troy and Gabriella separated. So sad, but my favorite number 14, is the chapter where Gabriella and Troy as back as a couple of all times, really... just notice that!  
**

* * *

Taylor pulled up at the parking lot and she turned the engine down. Gabriella was crying just by her side and she looked back at the twins, who are merely and in a deep silent sleep back at the car. Taylor rubbed Gabriella's shoulders and sighed, "Gabriella, it's fine... you doesn't deserved you. He cheated." she said and Gabriella looked back with a force smile on her cheeks and said, "I know, but still... I love him." Taylor just brushed her hair as she pulled up a smile on her face and Gabriella wiped her tears one by one. "Hard to let go... he's your husband, of course... It's hard to let go." Taylor said.

Taylor grabbed her own phone and decided to call Martha, Ryan and Kelsi to pick them up in the parking lot. "Ryan? Are you free?" Taylor asked and glance at Gabriella. She opened the door and Gabriella opened the windows for a little hole to came in, so that they won't be suffocated.

_"Yeah, why?" Ryan asked over phone._

"Can Kelsi and you come here in the parking lot? There's something bad happened." Taylor explained.

_"Okay, what floor?" Ryan asked._

"Eleventh... you'll found me outside the car."

_"Okay, we'll be there in 3 minutes." Ryan said and he hung up._ Taylor puts the phone down and went out of the car, leaving the door opened. She opened the compartment and grabbed the bags out. Taylor walked to her and helped her out, taking the bags. Gabriella was sniffing and hiccuping after she stopped crying her eyes out because of Troy. They finished taking the bags out of the car. Gabriella sat at the edge of the back of the car, after pulling back the door of the compartment. One tear fell again and Taylor wiped it, "Just cry... I know how hard it is. I also cry when Chad and I argue right? He also cheated and the only difference is, Troy's your husband. And you're his wife." Taylor said and pulled Gabriella into a tight hug.

Then, they just heard footsteps and Gabriella can see who was it from behind Taylor: Ryan and Kelsi. Gabriella pulled off Taylor and wiped her tears, "Ryan.. Kelsi.." Gabriella greeted and hugged them tightly. Gabriella was still sniffing and hiccuping, "Thanks.." Gabriella said and pulled the hug of them. Ryan know she's crying but neither of them two know why. "Why are you crying? Is there anything we can do? What's the matter, Brie?" Ryan asked. Gabriella really don't wanna talk about it. She just shook her head and looked up at them and forced a smile on her cheeks.

"Troy and her--.." Taylor said but Gabriella stopped her by saying, "They don't wanna know... it's just going to get worse.." Taylor shook her head and said, "No they have to know, either if they want to know or not, they still need to know." She demanded and glanced back Kelsi and Ryan, who is complete curious and dying to know of what really happened. "Troy and her were now officially separated and Gabriella is planning for divorce." Taylor said and the two just dropped their mouth. Kelsi went to Gabriella who was really crying hard, and Kelsi rubbed her back. "I love him so much..." Gabriella cried in to Kelsi's arms. Kelsi was there and she hugged Gabriella, calming her down.

"Okay, Ryan... I called you because I you help us bring the bags and the kids." Taylor said and Ryan grabbed the two bags and Taylor one bag. Then, Gianna came out of the car, rubbing her eyes. "Mom? Where are we?" Gianna asked in her very sweet voice. Gabriella turned to Gianna who is yawning and said, "We are at your Aunt Taylor's apartment... we're gonna stay here temporarily."

"Okay..." Gianna muttered and Tyler came out of the car. Gabriella pulled them both into a big hug and sobbed into their shoulders. "Mom? Is there any problem?" Tyler asked as Gabriella pulled them off the hug. Gabriella just shook her head because she cannot speak a word. Finally she managed to speak and said, "No, honey... don't worry about me." They all walked to the elevator after Taylor locked the car and Ryan pressed the button, 15.

* * *

A few hours later...

Gabriella was spending most of her time in the bathroom, crying. She turned her phone on and she saw that she had 15 missed calls. She opened to see who was that and she saw that most of it was Troy's and the others are from Sharpay. She dialed Sharpay's number and it was quickly answered. "Hello?" Gabriella asked weakly. She heard clutching noises over there. _"Hey, sis... um, I heard what happened from Taylor and I am on my there now. Taylor also mentioned that you've been there in the bathroom for hours and hours and still not coming out. You can cry, it's free. I am in disbelief that Troy can cheat on you?!" Sharpay stated over the phone._

"Yeah... You know, knowing that the person you really love ca cheat you, it's hard." Gabriella said weakly.

_"Oh, Gabs. I'll be there in a few minutes I'm now in the entrance of the condo... see you." Sharpay said._ Gabriella hung up and someone knocked and shouted, "Gabriella, can you come out? Someone wanna see you." It was Martha and Gabriella stood up from the covered toilet and opened the door.

"Who is it?" Gabriella asked and her eyes is really dried up from tears. Martha pulled her into a hug because of she's feeling bad of what happened to Gabriella. "It's Chad.. he's really sorry about you." Martha answered. Gabriella nodded her head and head straight on the living room. Chad was sitting on the couch and Kelsi and Ryan were cuddled on the bigger couch for two. Taylor was making lunch. Gabriella's tears fall again and she walked to hug Chad. Chad hug up to hug her. "I'm so sorry about what happened... I should have taught him a good lesson. He's ruining you life." Chad said and pulled the hug off.

"Chad, I'm fine. You don't have to teach him a lesson... It's enough that we left." Gabriella said and wiped her tears away.

Then, someone knocked. Gabriella glanced at the white wooden door and said, "That's Sharpay..." Chad walked to open the door and it is really Sharpay. Sharpay run to hug her sister. She was the one really hurt in the happening because, she is the one who gave Troy to Gabriella in sake of Gabriella's love for him, then, Troy will just ruin it? How can he possibly hurt her from behind? You know, he loved Gabriella more than of anything. In Troy's eyes, she is the most beautiful, most gorgeous, most admirable and most dreamed of every guy on Universe, just to have her for their damn lives.

"Sharpay.." Gabriella cried into Sharpay's arms. Sharpay managed to rubbed her back and calm Gabriella down. "Gabriella, like I said," Sharpay said and pulled of the hug, making a turn to her, "He's not worth it... and we are all here on your back, support and helping you. We will always be here," Sharpay stopped as she heard her a small luggage pulled inside the room, "ans look my luggage has arrived..." she added. All of them turned to Sharpay except Gabriella who was giggling. "WHAT?!" Sharpay asked.

"You'll live here?" Kelsi asked, in a weird way and she was looking at her badly. Sharpay just nodded her head and they all groaned. "What? I mean, you know... Gabriella needs us... we should be here all together for her." Sharpay said. Taylor walked to them from the kitchen and said, "she's right... Gabriella needs us. All of us here in the room... we should help her." Taylor said.

"Okay, then," Chad said and remained sitting, "I'll get my things later." They all groaned and said, "NOW!" they all said together. Gabriella smiled and laughed. They all turned to Gabriella, "That's it, Brie... you deserve to laugh... it's better." Ryan said and they all walked to Gabriella and hugged her. As they pulled off, they all turned to Chad and Kelsi started, "Now, what are you waiting for?"

"GET YOUR THINGS!" Taylor scorned and Chad got up. He just nodded his head and opened the door. Chad saw something unexpected. "Hi..." the man in front of the door said. Gabriella was nearly crying after she saw who it was. "Troy?" she weakly said and her tears began falling again. Chad was blazing with red flames because of his anger over Troy after he just hurt Gabriella.

* * *

**Oh MY GOSH**!

I smell and sense some **argument and drama...**

What do you want to happen next?

What is **Troy** doing there?

Is he gonna take gabriella back **successfully?**

**I bet no!** you bet?

i have a good purpose for **no..**

My **Reviews** please...

**Love ya...**


	27. Separation begins: Part three

_"GET YOUR THINGS!" Taylor scorned and Chad got up. He just nodded his head and opened the door. Chad saw something unexpected. "Hi..." the man in front of the door said. Gabriella was nearly crying after she saw who it was. "Troy?" she weakly said and her tears began falling again. Chad was blazing with red flames because of his anger over Troy after he just hurt Gabriella._

* * *

Chad pushed Troy out of the the way and into the wall. Chad pinned him into the wall. Chad was gripping the shirt neckline of Troy. "How could you do that to your wife?! You told everyone you loved her!" Chad shouted at him with all of his anger. Martha, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay and mostly, Gabriella sneaked into the door and Gabriella run into Chad and Troy. She tried her best to pull Chad's arm from Troy. "Chad, stop! No!" Gabriella screamed and Chad let go of Troy and spit into the soil into the potted plant. "You're still on his side, though he cheated on you?!" Chad asked and punched Troy into the face.

Troy fell down on the floor and Gabriella helped him got up. "Chad, i cannot bear the conscience that he's dead because of me..." Gabriella explained, "I'll just have a word with him." she added calmly. Troy's nose what bleeding. Chad went to the elevator to get his things pack for stay at his girlfriend's house. Gabriella looked back at Troy and said, "Just wait me here... I'll be back." she said and she pushed her friends inside the house and closed the door slowly.

"What's the hell in your mind, Gabriella?" Taylor asked. Gabriella covered her eyes with pillows from the couch and said, "Nothing!" They all groaned and Gabriella sat up properly and said, "Then, why did you help Troy? He deserve Chad's punch.." Sharpay said. Gabriella got up and went over the room and get some scarf. "Because, he's still my husband..." Gabriella said calmly.

"Gosh, Gabriella! he cheated on you, remember? Isn't that enough?" Kelsi asked.

"Yes, I know... but, like I said, i cannot bear the conscience that he's dead because of me, because.. I cannot." Gabriella said and she breathe deeper. They all exchanged looks and Gabriella make her way out of the door to see Troy, just standing there. "Gabriella..." Troy called and his nose is still bleeding. Gabriella walked to him and wiped the bleed in his nose. "Troy, you know... I'm hurt. So much." Gabriella said as she pulled backwards.

"I know, and I can explain... I know I made a mistake but, I didn't mean it." Troy explained.

"Troy, it's over... I'm not coming back again, ever. I'm filing divorce papers and I don't know." Troy pulled her into a hug and Gabriella pulled back, "No, Troy... we shouldn't. I ain't for you, you ain't for me, maybe there's another." Gabriella said as she pulled Troy off their hug.

"Gabriella, I love you... and you will still be my wife, forever." Troy said and he pulled him into a sweet and light kiss. Gabriella pulled away and said, "I know you might ask why I kissed back, it might just be good goodbye and farewell to you." Gabriella said and turned around. Her tears fell unexpectedly, and as she was just going to oped the door, she felt his arms around her chest, hugging her from behind. Gabriella felt his last warmth and faced him. "Troy, you have to learn how to let me go... you have to." Gabriella said and Troy left, heartbroken. Gabriella opened the door.

Gabriella saw them sitting normally in the couch and Gabriella ignored them. "Oh, c'mon, Gabriella..." Sharpay said and got up, "Why did you kissed him?" she added and Gabriella turned to them, "A goodbye." Gabriella simply answered. Gabriella got into the room and locked it. "She's taking it really hard." Taylor said and they all nodded in agreement. Gabriella cannot hear them because she's in the bathroom once again, crying her eyes out.

"You know, I always think... did Troy really meant hurting her?" Sharpay asked, "I mean, we all know how Troy loved Gabriella." They all exchanged looks and Sharpay sat beside Ryan. Taylor breathe deep and hard, "Yeah, Sharpay's right... Troy would do anything for her.." Taylor said and the door creaked opened and a boy with the near height of Troy came in. Troy was 5'10 and half but this boy is just 5'8 or something, and it is Terence. Terence have a small bag and books on his hand. "What happened? Mom, Gianna and Tyler aren't home... and the things aren't home.." Terence said and closed the door.

Taylor got up and walked to him, "Terence, something went wrong to your dad and mom..." Taylor started.

"What is it?" Terence asked and looked Taylor straight in the eyes. "Your dad was caught kissing a girl and I bet he knew that one." Taylor answered, "I'm sorry Terence..." she added. Terence just shook his head and slams the bag into the floor. "No... dad and mom can still be, right? I mean, Dad loved Mom and I know that he didn't mean that. Dad can never hurt Mom like that." Terence said.

"That's what we are talking about... we are planning how to get your mom and dad back because, your mom, takes it hard to accept." Kelsi said.

"I want them back... I can't loose Dad again, neither do Mom... I cannot see them separated, because i cannot! I love them." Terence answered back. They all exchanged looks except Terence. "So, help us out..." Sharpay said and Terence slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah, I am helping you... so, Dad has his first basketball game in 3 months..." Terence said.

* * *

Hey, guys...

This is the shortest chapter...

I'm sorry guys...

By the way, what is they're plan?

Will it work?

My reviews please...

Love ya!


	28. Divorce papers?

The next morning...

Gabriella was walking down the hallway, to the elevator. She was wearing a strapless, long and blue color dress. She entered the elevator and pressed the button with number one. She waited for the elevator to arrived at the first floor and she get out. She was holding violet purse and her hair was just cascading down her shoulders. She went out of the building and ride on a taxi. It was just early 7:00 a.m. in the morning.

She filed an appointment with a lawyer to file DIVORCE papers. She's really determined. "To the Office of Lawyers building please." Gabriella said and the driver drove of.

* * *

Soon enough, she arrived and paid the man with 12 dollars. She entered the building and stopped at the Guard information desk. "Um, excuse me..." The Guard turned to her and closed the log book he was holding, "Oh yeah, what can i do for you?" the Guard asked. Gabriella smiled and moved her hair to her ear, "I have an appointment with Atty. Harrison... is she available?" The guard opened his log book and said, "Mrs. Bolton?" he asked and Gabriella nodded slowly, "Yeah, she's at her office, currently waiting for you... on 6th floor." The guard continued. Gabriella smiled as response and walk to the elevator. She pressed six and the elevator moved up to the floor six.

Then, it stopped. Gabriella stepped into out of the elevator and walked into the halls and found a door with the name, Atty. Layla Harrison. She knocked and she was answered by a sweet voice. "Atty?" Gabriella asked. A sweet voice said, "Come in," the voice said and Gabriella smile because that voice isn't the lawyer's. Gabriella turned the door knob and pushed the door, opening it and she got it. It was the Secretary. "Oh, so you're Mrs. Bolton..." the secretary said.

"Yeah, I am... is the lawyer available?" Gabriella answered. The secretary nodded and grabbed her phone, "Atty, your client's here.." she said over phone. Then, she put the phone down and said, "Go in..." Gabriella came in and she saw Atty. Layla.

"Atty? I'm Gabriella... i am you client." Gabriella introduced and gave her hand for a handshake.

"Of course... so, you want to file divorce papers?" Atty. Layla said and took her hand.

"Yeah," Gabriella said while nodding her head.

"How long have you been with your husband?"

"Five years..."

"And the reason..."

"He cheated, simply as that." Gabriella said. The lawyer looked back to a desk and grabbed a folder with a few papers in it. "I have already arranged your Divorce papers and you'll just both have to sign it and we'll bring it to court." Atty. Layla said and handed her the folder. Gabriella grabbed it, "When should I get it back?" Gabriella asked.

"As long as you want and don't lose it... you can still give it back to me in case, you change your mind." Gabriella nodded and got up, "Thank you..." Gabriella said and left.

* * *

Gabriella is standing in front of the brown wooden and thick door. She was thinking if she really wanted to give it to Troy. She don't know why... She don't how. And most of it, she don't know what to do. She got the courage she's been pulling a few minutes she's been standing there. _I'll just get some shopping, It think..._ Gabriella thought. She breathed hard and she was clutching the envelope very hard from her hands. Nails are trailing down the brown paper forming an brushed her hair for the tenth time she was standing there and she knocked softly. She just saw Lucille's and Jack's car parked and she thought, _They might be here..._

Without any moment the door quietly opened and Lucille Bolton appeared from the door, holding the edge of the forced to try a smile but never succeed. Her face shows how sorry and how much pain she felt for leaving Troy. Though she never really wanted to leave Troy, she must. Though she cannot, she tried harder. Though she tell every living thing or person in the world, even the dead that she didn't loved Troy, she cannot admit to her own self that she didn't loved troy because she is fooling no one but herself. "Gabriella? Gabriella?" Lucille asked why Gabriella was in a very deep thought.

Gabriella was snapped out by Lucille's touch in her arm. "Oh, sorry... I was, never mind." Gabriella said, snapping the truth that she was wondering of continuing the divorce. Lucille was calling her name the fifth time before she was touched by her. "What are you doing here? Are you here for Troy?" Lucille asked again and Gabriella wasn't really ready for answer. "Um, yeah..." Gabriella forced herself to say that though she wasn't so sure in her response. Lucille and her came in. "He's in his room, alone..." Lucille said whilst they were walking inside and in front of the stairs. "He isn't coming out of his room what ever I do, he isn't. He was there since he came home late last night, around 11:00 p.m., drunken." Lucille added.

"I'll talk to him..." Gabriella said and got up the stairs. She was just stepping onto the 6th step when Lucille started again, "Did he came to the apartment last night?" Lucille asked. Gabriella stopped and stepped her foot, that is ready to step onto the 6th step, beside her other foot. She turned to Lucille and smiled, "Yeah and i am sorry because he tried... he really did, but I refused." Gabriella said and walked up again.

She arrived at the front door of Troy's room. She is definitely way nervous. Then, before she just positioned her hand for knocking, her phone rang and she quickly grabbed it. She quickly answered it by pressing the green button and it was Taylor. "Hello? Tay? What's up?" Gabriella asked and faced the railing on the edge of the hallway. She wasn't facing the door and she saw Lucille walk away and entered the kitchen.

_"Oh, honey... where you've been? You've been gone so early? Where the hell are you? The Twins are crying looking for you..." Taylor said over phone and it can hear that Gianna and Tyler are crying and calling for Gabriella, saying "Mom!"_

Gabriella just smiled and said, "I'll just explain to you later... just get them ready, I'll bring them for shopping. and can I talk to them? Make me on speaker." Gabriella said.

_"Okay, you're one..." Taylor said._

Then, the door behind Gabriella opened silently that she didn't here it open. Troy came out and saw her facing backwards, talking on phone. He was surprised seeing the girl he really loved standing in front of him. He just noticed the envelope and he thought, _It might be the divorce papers..._ He thought it right but he wasn't quite sure about it.

"Honey, sorry if I left already... Mom has to arrange something. I'll take you two later on shopping, bye." Gabriella said with a little happiness on her voice. Then, she hung up and bring her phone bag into her purse. She was standing on the edge of the stairs and she turned to see Troy standing right in front of her. Instead of she would ask what he is doing there, she nearly fall because of her clumsiness, into the stairs, backwards. (A/N: Just try to see that!)

Then, here come Troy, acting like a Prince Charming... (A/N: JOKE!) He pulled Gabriella hand and pulled her closer to his body. Gabriella stared at him and he stared back. "Why are you standing there?" Gabriella asked, still his hands on her waist and his other hand on her hand. "I was just going to the company and organize and I saw you standing there..." Troy said and Gabriella pulled apart. Troy stepped backwards and said, "i should ask you, why are you here?"

"To give you this... you must sign.. I already signed and you are the only one who ain't signing so, you must." Gabriella said with her heart nervously. She handed the envelope a little shaking and Troy grabbed it, not deciding to open it, "Is it the divorce papers?" Troy asked then, Gabriella merely nodded her head. "I have to go... I have to take the kids shopping." Gabriella said and turned.

"Yeah, i heard that..." Troy said with a little annoyance. Gabriella stepped down the stairs and she is really embarrassed of what happened. Mostly, Troy held her again so close after all. She really don't know what to do. She don't know how but, she felt a spark in her body after he held her close. She thinks she cannot refuse Troy's appeal to her. Though, she admit that he's nothing but a cheater, she still wanted to be with him. Her heart always says that no matter what happens, Troy will still be her husband in every way. _Gabriella, chill. you cannot, you don't love him and you don't wanna be with him! He cheated on you, for goodness's sake!_ Gabriella thought, _But who am I fooling? None other than myself! I am fooling myself... why I cannot admit that he's a cheater? But he did really mean it, didn't he? OH, c'mon! Stop it, you're just making it worse!_ She added in her thoughts.

* * *

Chapter ended and so sad!

Will Terence and the gang be able to do something to bring the couple back?

I think yes! YES! YES! YES!

But will that work?

Find out in the next chapter...

My reviews please!

By the way, vote for my polls!

I really have to get them...

And, I'll just have a break on 'One Song'...

So understand! I really have to finish this first!

It's hard working on two stories with tight schedule!

Love you all!!!!!


	29. Girlfriend?

Gabriella took the twins into shopping and decided to apologize to Maria and Robert Montez, her parents. Terence just came home from school and the gang is gathered in the living room. Terence threw his bag on the couch and sit with the gang. "So, Terence, what's the plan?" Sharpay asked spooning an ice cream from her cup. Terence breathe and said, "Dad had a game in 3 months and I think it is better if we show the whole world how Dad loved Mom..." Terence said. They all exchanged looks and Taylor said, "Isn't it embarrassing?" Terence groaned and sighed. He raised one eyebrow and said, "No! Dad cheated and he must be embarrassed. It is the best thing for Dad to prove Mom how he loved her." Terence said.

"Okay... so when's the game?" Ryan asked.

"In three months... I don't know the exact date and Dad must know about this if he wanted Mom back." Terence said and got his phone. He frowned and threw the phone at the couch and covered his head with both of his hands. "What is it? Girl problem?" Chad asked and grabbed his phone.

"The whole campus know my number... the girls won't stop texting me again and again..." Terence muttered.

"You know you were just like Troy... I mean, your dad." Chad said.

"Huh?" Terence asked curiously not knowing how Troy was the most popular guy in East High. "You know, most popular." Chad said and Terence nodded his head in agreement.

That's right, Terence had been the most popular guy in East High, following the footsteps of Troy, who was once the most popular. He became popular because he is the son of Troy Bolton, owner of Montez-Bolton Publishing company, and team captain of basketball team Wildcats. and one another reason is he is the youngest player, making him such an admirable guy in school. He had the looks of Troy Bolton. He had blue eyes, golden hair that is such baggy and shaggy, clothing attitude and singing voice. The only thing that they have in difference is Troy's start of singing career didn't start in a his own choice, because he was just forced to sing in the Spring Musical due to lack of cast and Terence started because he loved to sing and he knew that he had good voice to have a career in it.

"Oh, Uncle Chad, Can i borrow your phone and you rather call dad?" Terence said and Chad grabbed his phone, "Ask him if he can make it here... we have to talk the plan with him..." Terence said and he grabbed his own phone and dialed a number. _Guess who?_ Terence went over the balcony in the living room and talk to the person over the phone. "Hello?" Terence asked and a girl giggle on phone, _"Hello, wildcat." she said._

"Hey, did you practice the song?" Terence asked.

_"Yeah, but that's in three months... that's too long." the girl said._

"I know, but you must really practice... it's for my family."

_"You're gonna make me sing in from of your parents?!" the girl shrieked._

"Um, yeah? But don't freak out! You know how my dad and mom broke up again and I want them back. I just think this song will get them back because they both loved singing..."

_"Okay, for you... and that is because I love you..." the girl said. Terence smiled._

"I love you too... and don't call me 'Wildcat'..."

_"Why? Is it bad? I think it's cute..."_

"Just don't... my mom used to call my dad Wildcat and she is getting mad if she heard somebody using that name by others, so don't." Terence said.

_"Okay... See you tomorrow..."_

"I'll pick you up in a minute..." Terence said and he hung up. He turned around and he freaked out seeing the the gang listening to him, "You dad said he'll be here in 15 minutes." Chad said, smiling. Terence's face cannot be drawn because he really freaked out. "How long you guys been there?" Terence asked really nervous. They all laughed seeing the face of Terence. "Throughout the call... and you said, something about song?" Kelsi said, "I lost one piece..." she added. Terence gulped and stared at their eyes. "Okay!" he shrieked and get into the house, walking here and there.

"I stole your piece... Start of something new, right? But it's part of the plan." Terence said. Kelsi smiled and said, "I'll forgive you in one condition." Kelsi stopped and Terence looked at her weirdly, "Tell us, who you are talking to... you said, I love you?" Kelsi said. They found out and Terence is really nervous. "C'mon..." Ryan said.

"She's..." Terence said but was interrupted by Sharpay's scream, "Girlfriend?!" They all looked at Sharpay. Terence tried to smile but he cannot and forced to say, "Kinda..."

"Really?!" they all asked. Terence just nodded his head and smiled. They run into Terence and hug him. "What's her name? We wanna know her.." Taylor said.

"Sure, I'll pick her up... and her name is Abigail and please, don't embarrass me... and don't tell Mom! She'll freak out." Terence said and he ran out the door with his phone and wallet. They all laughed and happy for Terence. Terence is really handsome like Troy.

* * *

Terence arrived in front of Abigail's house. He knocked and get his hands in pocket. He's always like that, putting his hands on pocket like Troy. Then, soon the door opened. Abigail's mom approached and said, "Yes, son? Can i help you?" she asked. Terence cannot answer and then, he just saw Abigail pass the door. "I'm.." He tried to said, "Terence..." he added and the woman dropped her mouth. Abigail came out of the door and said, "He's my... boyfriend.." she bravely said to her mom.

"Oh, so you're Terence Bolton... she talks about you...a lot." her mom said and Terence just smiled, "Are you taking her out?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna make her meet my Mom's friends. Thanks, Mrs. Kingsley." Terence said and Abigail pulled him into the sidewalk. "That was mouthful.." Terence said and Abigail laughed. "I know... don't worry, she'll trust... i just don't know for my overprotective brother?" Abigail said and smiled. Terence kissed her head and said, "No worries... I'm not afraid... I won't do anything bad to you." Terence said. They made their way to the apartment.

* * *

Taylor just finished making snacks and the someone knocked. "That might be Terence..." Taylor said and brings the tray of cookies into the living room. Chad got up to open the door and surprisingly, it's Terence and with a girl. "Oh," Chad said and looked at the girl beside Terence. He made a way for them to enter. Abigail is really unusual being in others house. "Well, welcome..." Chad said to Abigail. Abigail just smiled and she sat beside Terence. "Aunt Sharpay, Aunt Taylor, Aunt Kelsi, Aunt Martha, Uncle Ryan and Uncle Chad... this is Abigail. my sweetheart." Terence introduced.

"Oh, welcome, Abigail..." Taylor said, "You're always welcome."

"Thanks..." Abigail said.

"You said, Dad's coming?" Terence asked Chad.

"Oh yeah... he'll be there in a minute." Chad said, sipping then juice.

"Okay..." Then, they heard a knocked. Chad got up to open the door. "Maybe that's Dad." Terence said. He opened the door and two kids got in. "Oh my God!" Terence shrieked as Gabriella entered with the twins. "Terence, I bought you--." Gabriella stopped seeing a girl beside him. She was angry. She cannot imagine how his son can have a girlfriend in the early age. She don't know what to think. "Who are you?" Gabriella asked.

"Mom, don't freak out!" Terence said and got up to calm his mom.

"No! Are you his girlfriend?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes, ma'am.." Abigail answered quietly. She was nervous. She doesn't mean to happen this. She didn't know how his mother was so over protective about him. She don't want anything happen so she decided to get out to avoid fights. "Abigail... Abigail!" Terence called as she ran out the door. "Thanks mom..." Troy said in annoyance and ran after her. Gabriella don't know what to say or think. _Why are this things happening to me?_ Gabriella thought.

* * *

Double twist!

Girlfriend and divorce?

It's a total riot...

Will Gabriella accept Abigail?

Or not? Will Terence be able to forgive her if she didn't accept Abigail?

Find out by reading!

My reviews please...

Love ya...

Vote my polls please...


	30. A little problem

Terence runs after his girlfriend and he found her out if the building. She was sitting on one bench, seems to be waiting for him. He smiled and walked towards her and sat beside her. "Abigail," he called and held her hand. She was crying. She never really meant what happened and she never wanted to be ditched like everyone else does. "Hey, I'm sorry... i never wanted it happen.." Terence said. Abigail wiped her tears with her handkerchief and looked up at Terence's eyes. _He was so cute when he's always concern at me_, she thought and smiled. Terence smiled back and wiped the remaining tears in her cheeks.

"Terence, you don't have to worry... I'm fine. I just want to get home." Abigail said. Terence smiled and moved her hair to her ear, like what Troy always do to Gabriella. Then, Terence thought he saw some figure watching them so he looked up. There was a man, crossing her arms, wearing a blue polo long-sleeved and brown slacks. Terence's eyes widened and quickly got up and pulled Abigail up. "Dad?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I thin you have something to explain..." He said and raised one eyebrow. Terence gulped and Abigail is merely blushing. "Dad, she's my, um..." Terence said and he stopped. Abigail is the one who really have the strength to tell it, like what she did to her mom, to Gabriella and she do it to Troy. "I'm his girlfriend." she bravely said and Troy walked to them, "Since when?"

"Last week..." Terence managed to answer, with a little embarrassment. Troy smiled and led out his hand for a shake at Abigail's hand. Abigail quickly grabbed it and they shook hand. "You're beautiful... just like his mom." Troy said and Abigail blushed. Terence walked to his father and hug him. "Thanks, dad... Mom freaked out when she found that out." Terence said and pulled off. Troy smiled and winked at Terence. "By the way, you wanted to see me, Chad said." Troy said and crossed his arms again.

"No thanks... I'll just send a message to you later." Terence said. Terence pulled Abigail to bring her home. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Bolton." Abigail shouted while they are walking to the other direction. Troy just nodded his head and went back to his car.

"Do you want a ride on my back?" Terence asked and Abigail smiled and said, "OF course, if can carry me." Terence remember how he saw Gabriella carried by Troy. He is really like Troy. They are really alike. Most of Troy's traits are inherited by Terence. Abigail jumped into his back and they walked into the sidewalks. Terence really loved her and he won't hurt her like his father did. Abigail felt his warmth from his back and don't want to get off his back.

Terence knew how beautiful, wonderful, fantastic, adorable, amazing, and everything was Abigail. No one can take her away from him and he curse himself the most wonderful and beautiful curse or spell to cast and it was Abigail. She was everything to him and he was too to her.

To describe Abigail in her outer appearance, she had a black curly hair, light skin, pinkish cheeks and lips, hazel green eyes, and she was smaller than him. In her inner, she was intelligent, wise, smart and clever. She was kind, lovely, and everything every girl had. She was also the Decathlon President like Gabriella. She inherited that throne and Terence inherited his father's, as basketball team captain. No wonder how they fall in love.

Terence and her met in detention with the new teacher, Ms. Darbus... you think how she didn't get old, but the old Ms. Darbus in Gabriella and Troy's generation had a niece, Jenny and she is the new Drama teacher that she inherited Ms. Darbus's throne as drama teacher. They always how things get so coincidently with any possible reasons. How? Maybe it's just fate.

* * *

Terence arrived at the apartment after he brought Abigail home and he found his mom waiting for him. The aren't in the apartment and the twins are missing. Gabriella and him were only in the house. He didn't want to talk or make an argument with Gabriella so, he decided to ignore her. He went straight to the fridge and grabbed a water to drink. He was so ashamed of his mom of she can ditch his girlfriend like that.

Gabriella, however, was feeling different. She was sorry for what she did, she freaked out. Maybe Taylor and the gang are right, that's he's still young enough for him to have a girlfriend but just think that he was in loved. Love cannot be stopped from coming. It's indefinite when comes. And when it does, you will do anything and everything for the one you love. Like everyone says, Love conquers above all. Like what she did for Troy, she always sacrifice for his happiness and she got him. She never wanted to happen and she just wanted to say sorry.

"Terence," she called but Terence ignored her and put the glass on the sink and head straight to his room, "Terence, I'm sorry." she added and there Terence stopped from entering his room. He faced her and said, "How sorry you are? How can you ditch my girlfriend like that?" he asked with annoyance and anger in his voice. Gabriella was really sorry. She never wanted to freak out but how can she stop that? At his young age, he's having a girlfriend.

"I am really sorry... I never wanted to freak out but you are still young. And I am wrong..." Gabriella explained, "I know she was everything to you and you are everything to her too... but you are also to me and I never wanted to lose you so much early." she added. Terence smiled and walked to Gabriella and gave her a hug. "You know mom, you can't lose me because I will always be here with you, unless I get married. But that will be so far from now." Terence said and she gave her another hug.

"Thanks, Terence." Gabriella said.

"So, you accept her now?" Terence asked and Gabriella nodded happily.

* * *

**3 months later...**

This is night is Troy's big game and plan's ready. Gabriella never know about everything they planned and she was just forced to watch Troy's first basketball game in Terence's sake because she wouldn't allow him to go alone with the gang, they're just going to do something hilarious. But what happens when she came and it becomes more hilarious than she thought? Hmm, exciting...

Gabriella now agreed on Terence and Abigail and unknown to her, Terence was sneaking in Abigail's house before ten in the evening, like what Troy always did to her when they were back in the old days.

"MOM! We're gonna be late!" Terence shouted behind the door of Gabriella's bedroom. The gang and the twins are ready. They are ready for the plan, they wear casual but Gabriella, she was forced to wear Sharpay's special formal dress that she made for one week. Then, Terence saw Ryan coming with Tyler in his arms and he walked towards him. Terence was waiting for his mom to came out. "You girlfriend arrived." Ryan said and the door opened.

"Why do I need to wear this?" Gabriella asked. She was wearing a violet short formal dress that was thigh cut and with raffles from the waist down to the end and had a ribbon in the waist that separates the raffles from the upper part. Sharpay called this dress, "Violet Tiered dress," which was her favorite dress that she made. "Mom, just... It looks good." Terence said as he look at her, amazingly.

"Terence Alexander Marc Bolton? Are you planning something?" Gabriella asked and puts her hands on her waist. Terence smiled and said, "Nothing... we just need to get going, I don't wanna miss one quarter." Terence said and pulled Gabriella down the stairs. She can't believe he's pulling her. Ryan and Tyler followed them.

Once down the stairs, Terence looked at his girlfriend amazingly because she was wearing a Bowed Cocktail dress. It was a navy blue dress that was also thigh cut and it also has a violet ribbon in the side waist, with three layers of raffles at the bottom and it is a short sleeved dress. "You look... amazing." he said and walked to Abigail. She just giggled and smiled. She blushed a little. That dress, was also designed by Sharpay and the second favorite of hers. "Now, let's go, shall we?" Taylor said and Gabriella groaned.

She thought, _Why do I need to come? Maybe these guys are planning something... maybe it's not bad because I feel that something good will happen._

_

* * *

_Plan? What plan?

You may ask, right?

Well, we will all know what it is in the next chapter..

But will it success?

I hope, because if not, Troy and Gabriella won't be together.

FOREVER!!!

My reviews please...

Love ya!

Check out, Shopping Obsession...

It's great.


	31. Basketball game

They all got out of the car that Ryan owned and bought one month ago. He really loved driving so, he bought a car for him and Kelsi if they ever needed it. There are lots of people around and they are falling in line to buy tickets for the game. These people are excited seeing Troy Bolton playing for the first time in LA Laker's in the history. No wonder why he was accepted in the famous team is because he loved and he enjoyed basketball and he is the best known basketball player in Albuquerque.

It was a long way for Gabriella because they traveled from Albuquerque to Los Angeles, California to watch Troy's first and famous basketball game in history ever in Staple Center. Terence already got the tickets for free because Troy is the player and he is one of that thing the gang called, "LOVe plan." No one know about that private plan except for the gang, the twins, Terence and Troy.

"Here comes Los Angeles!" Terence said as they all enter the center after they give the tickets to the guards. Gabriella keeps on groaning because she never really planned on coming, not because she hated basketball since Troy and her separated, but because she don't want to remember the things that happen to her and Troy. They took their seats and looked around.

Terence got out his blind fold and cover it to Gabriella's eyes and she squealed feeling the soft fabric covering her eyes. "Terence, what is this all about?!" Gabriella shouted at Terence and she tried to remove the cover but Taylor held her hand. "Just trust us," Taylor said and Terence smiled. He tied the end of the fabric and said, "Yeah, mom, trust us... nothing bad will happen."

"Oh, Terence Alexander Marc Bolton... be sure of that because I will crush you into pieces if something happens." Gabriella said and last thing she knew is she was walking in the narrow path and she don't know where exactly she was going. She just felt Taylor, Terence and Sharpay's hands on her arms and back, pushing her. Then, she heard a voice from the back, "You sure we can sing?" It was Abigail.

"What do you mean sing?" Gabriella asked while she was still walking.

"Yeah, we are... no need to be nervous." Terence said and Gabriella heard him scoff.

"Terence! We are being watched in the whole world! How dare you make me sing in front of the world?" Abigail said with annoyance in her voice.

"You aren't alone." Terence said.

"Stop that... we are here now." Sharpay said.

"Okay, take it easy, mom..." Terence said and she the hands were gone around her arms. She managed to remove the blind fold and she was blinded by the light around her. She closed her eyes and she opened it again, seeing that she is in the middle of the basketball court. She looked around and she can hear the people chattering, wondering why is she there. She looked at one corner and saw Terence smiling. "Nothing bad will happen." he said.

"What do you mean nothing? I am in the middle of the court!" Gabriella shouted, feeling angry. Terence smiled and said, "You know, mom," he began, "It's just dad..." he continued and Gabriella turned around to see Troy walking towards her. She cannot speak a word and she don't know what to do. Her heart beats faster and no one can ever beat that faster beat rate ever in the world history. It's like every second it beats 200.

"Hi Gabriella... I missed you..." Troy said.

"Troy, what the hell is this?" Gabriella asked calmly.

"Gabriella, I'm not taking this long enough but..." Troy said and he grabbed a microphone from the officer that walks towards them and Troy looked around, "Yo, people... you all wondering why the game isn't starting, right? But, you know, this woman in front of me is my wife..." he said on the people around the center and even in the whole wide world. He stopped and Gabriella pulled him, "Troy, if you're trying to get me back, you cannot... we're over." Gabriella said.

"Oh, you think that right? Well, we all planned it." Troy said and looked at Terence who was holding Abigail's hand. Gabriella's threw a bad face on Terence who was smiling at her. Troy let go of Gabriella's grip and he put the microphone near his mouth and speak again, "We are separated and she planned a divorce... which my friends and hers too... my son, Terence Bolton cannot accept. we are here to bring her back? Can you help me?" Troy said and looked around.

"Yes!" The people shouted in every way they wanted to. Gabriella groaned and crossed her arms. (A/N: By the way, Troy isn't wearing a jersey but a tuxedo, blue striped polo, and denim jeans and sneakers. So weird.. :D) Troy turned to Gabriella and smiled, "Gabriella Montez, you are my wife and I want you back... If I cheated well, you think wrong... That pictures are real but I'm seduced. Do you recognized that girl?" He said on microphone, letting the world hear it.

"No..." Gabriella said, raising one eyebrow.

"No, she said... Do you wanna know?" Troy said again on microphone.

"No, why would I like?" Gabriella asked.

"Because that girl tried to seduce me in the first place but you ditched her." Troy said. Gabriella never knew who was it but when she heard that she knew who she ditched, Brenda. _She was really mean! How can she steal my husband?!_ Gabriella thought. Tears formed in her eyes and she really wanted not to cry, why would she? They're over. Troy saw her tears falling down her cheeks and she wiped them quickly.

"I know that you know how she was so mean... she tried once, but never succeed and now you know that tried again and she succeed. You know that I never wanted her... You are perfect girl in my life, perfect than ever. You always make me happy, you always do what I wanted and give me what I wanted... Because you are my **Best friend**." Troy said and Gabriella's tear continuously falling down her cheeks and she was smiling because she almost forgot that Troy was her best friend.

"And thanks to Sharpay Evans, Gabriella's half-sister and my first girlfriend, who sacrifice her love for me just to make Gabriella happy.." Troy added and the people continued cheering. Terence pulled Abigail into the middle of the court with microphones on their hands and unknown to Gabriella, they are gonna sing the song that she loved to hear. The music started playing and Gabriella looked back to see Terence and Abigail going to sing.

Terence began singing and Abigail followed when it's her turn:

_Living in my own world_  
_Didn't understand_  
_That anything can happen_  
_When you take a chance_  
_I never believed in_  
_What I couldn't see_  
_I never opened my heart_  
_To all the possibilities_  
_I know that something has changed_  
_Never felt this way_  
_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start_  
_Of something new_  
_It feels so right_  
_To be here with you ..oh_  
_And now ... looking in your eyes_  
_I feel in my heart_  
_The start of something new_

_Now who'd of ever thought that_  
_We'd both be here tonight_  
_And the world looks so much brighter_  
_With you by my side_  
_I know that something has changed_  
_Never felt this way_  
_I know it for real_

_This could be the start_  
_Of something new_  
_It feels so right_  
_To be here with you_  
_And now looking in your eyes_  
_I feel in my heart_  
_The start of something new_

_I never knew that it could happen_  
_Till it happened to me_  
_I didn't know it before_  
_But now it's easy to see_

_It's a start_  
_Of something new_  
_It feels so right_  
_To be here with you_  
_And now looking in your eyes_  
_I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start_  
_Of something new_  
_It feels so right_  
_To be here with you_  
_And now looking in your eyes_  
_I feel in my heart_  
_The start of something new_  
_Start of something new_  
_The start of something new_

Gabriella was now crying and Troy was smiling. "Troy, we're over..." Gabriella cried and wiped her tears. Troy turned to her and said, "I know, but we can still start again... and I promise you that I will never make that happen again, the thing that broke us apart. I promise." Troy said and Gabriella continued crying.

"So much promises, Troy! I love you but you know that cannot be together again." Gabriella said and she run out of the center. To be honest, it is raining hard that night and Gabriella ran into the middle of the rain and she was completely wet. All of the audiences gasped as she ran outside. Troy ran after her. Gabriella know that she cannot turn to accept Troy again but, she want him again. She'll only make everything hard to bring their case unto court. She wanted him back. She loved him. _I love him,_ Gabriella thought.

* * *

Now, now...

This is the end of it...

Now, you know the whole plan.

But the whole raining scene to be in the next chapter isn't really part of their plan.

Will Gabriella accept it?

Or not? I hope yes...

And I am really sad that it is ending...

You know, I cannot still let it go but, I have to.

I have many other pending stories to make.

My reviews please...

Love ya...

Wait till the last drop!


	32. Epilogue

Gabriella walked in the middle of the rain. She was crying. She wanted to sing out her feelings. It feels like she's breaking, she's going to shatter inside. She wonder why she never run out of tears. She was hurt. But she wanted him back though she cannot trust him anymore.

(Gotta go my own way: Gabriella sings and Troy sings with her in the bridged part and the last chorus.)

_Don't wanna leave it all behind._  
_But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time._  
_Another color turns to grey._  
_And it's just too hard... to watch it all... slowly fade away._

_I'm leaving today_  
_Cause I gotta do what's best for me._  
_You'll be okay... _

_I've got to move on, and be who I am._  
_I just don't belong here, _  
_I hope you understand._  
_We might find a place in this world someday, but at least for now_  
_I gotta go my own way._

_What about us?_  
_What about everything we've been through?_  
_What about trust?_  
_You know I never wanted to hurt you._  
_What about me?_  
_What am I supposed to do?_

_I gotta leave but I'll miss you_

_I've got to move on, and be who I am._  
_I just don't belong here, _  
_I hope you understand._  
_We might find a place in this world someday, but at least for now_  
_I gotta go my own way._

_I've got to move on, and be who I am._  
_I just don't belong here, _  
_I hope you understand._  
_We might find a place in this world someday, but at least for now_  
_I gotta go my own way._

_I gotta go my own way, _  
_I gotta go my own way_

"Gabriella, you don't mean it, right?" Troy asked and hugged her. They are soaking wet because of the heavy rain. Gabriella sobbed in his chest and said, "Yes, Troy... I do mean it. I cannot trust you anymore... But I love you..." she said and still, tears form and fall into her cheeks. She can't stand it anymore so... she walked away, trying to escape the hurt she felt. She never wanted that but she needed to. Troy's tears began to fall unexpectedly. He never wanted her to leave but she can't force her to get back to him. It is his choice. Gabriella rode a taxi, soaking wet.

She don't care how wet she was because all she cared is her feelings. She wanted to get back there but she cannot. She wanted to bring her words back. She never meant any of that. She was just forcing herself in singing and in saying those words. She loved him more than anything in the world. She would trade him for anything.

Troy turned around a few minutes ago of standing there, watching her leave. He loved her and the three last words she said, "I love you," echoed in his head. He saw the audiences watching him walk back. He was soaking wet but he never cared, ever. He wanted her back so badly and he feel that she wanted him back.

"Troy," Gabriella shouted and Troy turned in surprise and smiled. Gabriella closed the door and she ran into him. Troy ran into her and they hugged each other. The people watching them, Terence, the twins and the gang all cheered.

"I knew you'd come back..." Troy said and feeling her close to him. Gabriella cried in his shoulder and because of happiness. She finally got the chance and courage to avoid leaving Troy. It was all because she really loved him and she don't want to get hurt again. But now, she realized how Troy was sorry for all that he had done. He loved her so much than anything in the world.

She pushed Troy apart and looked into his deep blue ocean eyes that she can see the things under the sea or the beauty of nature. "I love you, wildcat..." she said and she leaned to kiss him until it did. He kissed her back as she ran her fingers into his wet hair and the crowd watching them cheered. Terence and Abigail hugged each other seeing that Troy and Gabriella are back.

Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor and Martha are crying their eyes out with joy seeing their best friends back together. All of them are really happy.

Troy pulled off the kiss and look at Gabriella's dark chocolate beautiful eyes. He smiled and Gabriella kept crying. Troy wiped each tear away from her skin and said, "I love you so much." Gabriella returned a wonderful smile that Troy missed so much in three hell months and she said, "I know."

"Yeah, because I'm totally **hot, handsome and kissable**..." Troy said and Gabriella began laughing.

* * *

**Three months later...**

Gabriella and Troy started again and they both live in the same house and roof once again with their kids. Sharpay met her hopefully soul mate, Troy's Wildcat teammate, Zeke Baylor. Zeke have been gone since high school ended and he own a famous bakeshop in Florida that every people would love to support his delicious products.

Kelsi and Ryan are really happy because their having their own and first child. She hope it is a girl and Ryan never minded what the sex of the child would be as long as it's healthy. Kelsi is now five months pregnant.

With Chad and Taylor, they're married for a month now and they really expect a child but not as early as it can be. Chad is also accepted in LA Lakers and Taylor became a Science and Math professor at Stanford University. She isn't getting to much busy and she had time with Chad exactly when he got home because she isn't really having hard in understanding her lessons. She loved Science and Math.

Martha entered the world of theater like Ryan, Kelsi and Sharpay. She is now a famous dance theater actress. Jason, on the other hand, he became the East High Wildcat coach and he always do his best to win every game.

Terence and Abigail are going great and they really loved each other. Whenever problems came, they figure it out together. They never left each other. They're taking their prom in the next month and most of the girls wanted to ditch Abigail and date Terence but he cannot do that. Everyone knows how Terence will do anything for Abigail. If she's hurt, he'll do something with the guys who did that to her.

All of them are planning a big reunion on Hawaii which Martha and Jason cannot come because of their business with their professions. It is being held on this day, April 25, (A/N: Eh, you don't wanna know the year... and Trivia: Do you wanna know why April 25 is the date i choose? Do you? Well, it's my biological and original birthday... Ha ha..) They are now all on Hawaii, in a famous beach resort.

****Hawaii****

Taylor and Kelsi are grilling the barbeque's and Chad is playing with twins, making sand castles. Gabriella is lying on the sand wearing her two-piece stripped black and white swimsuit and her eyes covered with sunglasses. She's feeling the hot sunlight stroking her tanned and smooth skinned body. Troy is watching his wife feeling the hot sunlight in her skin. Sharpay and Zeke are arranging the fruits in order in the basket and Ryan is just wondering around the beach.

Troy got up and lift Gabriella in the bridal way. "Troy! Bring me down!" she ordered and Troy just laugh. Troy continued running into the water and threw himself and Gabriella into the water, just the level of their shoulders. Everyone laughed about them. While Gabriella was falling, she was screaming. Gabriella got out of the water and she shook her head as fast as she could and she splashed water from her wet hair. She kept laughing and laughing until Troy got out of the water, who also splashed water from his hair.

"Why did you do that?" Gabriella giggle as she was faced into Troy's faced and she made her eyes contact with his. "What?" Troy asked and Gabriella laughed. Troy raised one eyebrow and Gabriella said, "You threw into the water..."

"Well, my wife is kinda hot today.." He joked. He always tell her that.

"Oh, no... You think I'd fall for that, you bet." Gabriella scoffed and she splashed water into Troy's face using her hands. Troy got her waist from behind and hug her, "Troy, I have a surprise for you..." Gabriella said.

"Really? You're just making me let go of you." Troy said.

"No, really, I have. I really have and it's better." Troy let go of Gabriella and she faced him and locked her eyes into his deep blue eyes that no one had ever seen. "Okay, what it is?" Troy asked and smiled. Gabriella giggled and turned into a laugh, "Well, you are supposed to be excited but... never mind." she said. She leaned to his ear and she seemed to be whispering something. Troy's eyes widened and he formed a big yet cute smile on his lips. Gabriella moved away from him and smiled and raised her eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

Troy cannot resist but to hug her so tight and Gabriella hug him back so she can breathe. Troy pushed her a little bit and touch her arms, caressing it carefully. "But you said you don't want anymore..." Troy said and he was cut off by Gabriella who pressed her lips to his own lips and he kissed her back. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his and Troy on her waist, not breaking the kiss. No one knows... they loved each other. No one knows about it back into the old days, but now... you can see the future most famous family in America.

Once, Gabriella and Troy are best friends and they are one of the precious teens in America due to their parents are Business owners. Then, they fall in loved, Gabriella ran away and Troy found her and so on and so forth! This is a story that lasted forever. You see how they pass the challenges they came through but with discretion.

Gabriella pulled off the kiss and said, "We cannot blame it... it is already here." Troy laughed and together they went out of the water, totally wet and walked to the tent or rather, cottage. "We have a surprise everyone!" Gabriella shouted. Terence, Abigail, the twins and Chad came from the sand to hear that surprise and they all turned to the couple. Troy was looking so unusual, like you know... he doesn't feel it that day but he loved the surprise.

"I'm... PREGNANT again!" Gabriella bursts out and she jumped with joy. They all smiled and laughed, screamed and everything that they might do in excitement and they ladies hug Gabriella except for Abigail and Gianna. Terence carried Tyler and Abigail carried Gianna in her arms. "Congratulations, Mrs. Bolton..." Abigail giggled.

"Thanks, Abigail..." Gabriella said and hugged Abigail with Gianna in the middle, "You two are gonna be big brothers and sisters." Gabriella said and they twins nodded in happiness. Terence kissed his mom on the cheeks and smiled, "I'm happy mom and I won't get rid of taking care of my siblings because they're are the best gift from you..." he said. Gabriella smiled back and Taylor shouted, "Lunch is served..." They all ran into the tables to start lunch except for Troy and Gabriella.

The couple looked around and Gabriella turned to him and said, "Here's to future..." Troy looked down at her and shook his head. "No, here's to right now..." he said and he leaned to kiss her again and she kissed back.

* * *

_**Guys, this is the end...**_

_**I love your reviews...**_

_**Thanks for reading this one until the end...**_

_**I love you guys!**_

_**I'm sad, it's over.**_

_**I love you...**_

_**You might think I'm crying?!**_

_**I'm defiantly crying!**_

_**My reviews please...**_

_**But don't worry, there will be a bonus chapter for you guys!**_

_**I love you!**_

_**By the way, check out SHOPPING OBSESSION!**_


	33. Bonus Chapter: Credits

You know how this is hard for me to do this but saying GOODBYE again is hard! I'm sad, it's finished. I love you my reader and check out my other upcoming stories! I love you all...

By the way, this is another chapter but it's a bonus one... So check it out!

* * *

_**Cast and Protrayers**_

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

**Lucas Gabreel as Ryan Evans**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckessie**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

**Jason Dolley as Terence Bolton **

**Selena Gomez as Abigail Kingsley**

**Abigail Breslin as Gianna Bolton**

**Luke Benward as Tyler Bolton**

**Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielsen**

**Chris Warren, Jr. as Zeke Baylor**

**Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross  
**

* * *

Thank you all for reading this story...

Never ever get rid of my stories, I wanted to hear you reviews.

I love you all,

Ans special thanks to the following:

**Sillymeggo**

**xbeckyx2009x**

**xxZanessafan4evaxx**

**Midnight113**

**Kro22**

**Clembo29**

**Live life - x**

This guys are the readers who always left me reviews and messages... I love this readers so much! So thank you all for making me happy...

I love you...


End file.
